From Britain With Love
by Mischiefs93
Summary: Slight AU - Orphan Emma Swan moves to the US at the tender age of 17 after living in the United Kingdom all her life. Fast forward six years to when Emma and her three year old twins stumble upon the town of Storybrooke, oblivious to the weakening of the curse and the heart of the Evil Queen. Chapters 27 and beyond will contain scenes with G!P. Magic!baby.
1. Past Memories

**A/N : I never thought I'd be doing two stories at a time (Other one is a Twilight fanfic) but here I am. Yes, I know it is short, it's suppose to be a 'teaser' since I'm not sure if I will continue the story. Depends on feedback.**

**Spoiler : My Emma. Yes, ****_My _****Emma, is from the UK. When Snow White and Charming put her in the wardrobe with Pinocchio, they ended up in the United Kingdom. Since I am from the good 'ole U S of A, I haven't a clue about the British culture. So for those readers who are from the UK, I do apologize in advance if I get facts/wording(s) wrong. Also, my Henry, does not have brown hair, but a light/blondish color hair. When I start getting deeper into the story, Henry will be three, Emma 23. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT...If I did, there would definitely be a SwanQueen. I apologize in advance for spelling errors. **

**Without further adieu, please enjoy my new fanfic : From Britain With Love!**

**~XoXoXoXo~**

**2000 (Emma, age 8)**

_It was 8pm at night in Hackney, UK and quiet, but in the Ashworth's home, yelling could be heard..._

"_You better get your bloody arses out here….NOW!" A gruff male voice bellowed from downstairs. _

_Eight year old Emma cringed and tightened her hold on the hand that was holding hers. _"_Shh, love. I will not allow him to harm you" Her fifteen year old foster sister murmured in her ear._

"_Promise?" Little Emma whispered back. Before the fifteen year old got a chance to reassure her, Emma was suddenly yanked back by her hair. A high pitched scream tore from her lips. A few seconds later, a loud smack can be heard. _

"_What did I tell you lot about hiding when I call you!?" The clearly pissed (drunk) man spat. _

"_Leave her alone, you bastard! She's just a wee child" Kiera said while trying to take Emma from their foster fathers grasp. Just as she was about to grab Emma's little hand, she was smacked in the face. Falling on her side, she received a kick to the stomach. "Ugh!" _

"_No, no! Stop it, stop it. You're hurting her" The eight year old blonde child sobbed. _

"_You! You shut up. I'll handle you in a minute." The man said when again facing Emma. Turning his attention back to the teenager crumpled on the floor, he kicked her again just for the hell of it. Smiling when he heard a painful moan. The smile was quick to fall when he felt Emma jump on his back and felt her biting the side of his neck._

_"She hasn't done n'thing to you" The child yelled from her place on the mans back. _

"_You bitch!" He roared. _

_Stumbling, he used all of his weight to fall backwards, hoping the child would loosen her arms from around his neck. What he did not expect when he got up was his face to meet the end of a steel bat. Dropping, he passed out on the floor. _

"_Em- Emma?" Kiera called through clenched teeth. Crawling over to where the little girl was, she was shocked to see blood dripping from her mouth. "Emma darling, open your eyes" Tapping her arm, she didn't get a response. "Come on, love. Open...Please, just open your eyes" _

_Eyes still closed, Emma croaked out one word, "Kiera" _

"_I'm here. Can you stand up for me, baby?" _

"_My tummy hurts, Kiera" _

_When Emma started whimpering in pain, Kiera ran over to their foster fathers unconscious body, and checked his pockets for his mobile. Not finding it, she ran downstairs as fast as she could in her battered state and located it. Calling the police, she informed them of what occurred. Walking upstairs again, she laid down next to the little blonde girl, and waited for the officers. _

_Six hours later found Emma and her foster sister in matching hospital beds, side by side. Turns out when a 6 foot something, 200 Ib man falls on you, one is bound to get some internal bleeding when your rib punctures something vital. A week and a half later, little Emma and Kiera were separated. Teenage Kiera going to another orphanage. despite protest, while Emma still recuperated in the hospital._

**~XoXoXoXoX~**

**A/N : So, what'd ya'll think? Should I continue? I have a few more chapters written up. Review and tell me. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

**2008 (Emma, age 17) **

Waking up with a gasp, Emma Swan took in her surroundings. She was currently seated next to the couple she briefly chatted with before boarding the plane. They were still in the air. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. Just a dream, Em. Just a dream. The seventeen year old thought to herself.

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	2. Start Spreading The News, New York!

**A/N: I'm feeling generous. lol Two post within 24 hours? -shrugs- Hope you guys enjoy. First few chapters will be about Emma's past, then I'll start writing in the present when she's 20 and gives birth to Henry. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love : **_

_Six hours later found Emma and her foster sister in matching hospital beds, side by side. Turns out when a 6 foot something, 200 Ib man falls on you, one is bound to get some internal bleeding when your rib punctures something vital. A week and a half later, found little Emma and Kiera separated. Teenage Kiera going to another orphanage while Emma still recuperated in the hospital. _

**_~XoXoXoX~_**

_**2008 (Emma age 17)**_

Waking up with a gasp, Emma Swan took in her surroundings. She was currently seated next to the couple she briefly chatted with before boarding the plane. They were still in the air. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. _Just a dream, Em. Just a dream. _The seventeen year old thought to herself.

"Are you alright, child?" The woman seated next to her asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

"First time visiting?" The same woman from earlier asked.

"How could you tell?"

"You'd make one hell of a living tap dancing. If the way your foot is jumping up and down now is anything to go by" She joked.

"That obvious, yeah?" Emma asked.

"Where in the UK are you from, child?"

"I grew up all over the place" was Emma's reply. As a second thought, she added "Orphan"

"Oh, child" The elderly woman tskd.

After those words were uttered, Emma gave the woman a tight smile and faced forward again. She didn't need pity, especially from a complete stranger who she doubt she'll see again.

Yes, for seventeen years she was parent-less, and grew up in the system, but now at seventeen, she was once again all alone. No foster parent, no foster siblings, nobody. That was okay for Emma though, she had a plan, unlike most children who outage the system. She was going to get her citizenship, first step with that was to become a legal permanent resident. She already filed the application, now she's just waiting for that call that will allow her to be interviewed and tested of her knowledge of the United States in person; that was seven months ago. No rush though, just as long as she was no longer an orphan. She was free.

Once she gets settled in, she could start University in in two weeks for the Spring term. She decided to just get her A.A for now, then maybe get her B.A. Thanks to the Foster Scholarship, she can get a degree for hardly nothing. Emma was just happy that the scholarship also covers boarding, that is one less thing she needs to worry about.

Just as long as she sticks to her academic plan, she will not have to worry about losing the scholarship. Her green card is a go, as is her working permit. So she can stay in the country legally while she works and attends Uni. She applied as a International student at New York University. They sold her on the fact that if she were to apply as a International student, she does not have to have citizenship, or hold residency; yet.

Emma was jarred out of her thoughts when the flight attendant made an announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you, and welcome to New York."_

**A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you to those who clicked the favorite, follow and review button. Means a lot. Hence why I am posting another chapter so soon. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_Sighing loudly, she got up off of her comfortable futon and dragged her feet to the washroom. Purposely not looking at her mates face, knowing there would be a satisfied smirk plastered there, she continued on her 's the worst that can happen if she goes? Emma thought to herself._

**A/N: Okie Dokie, so in the next chapter, Emma goes to the bar and meets someone from Fairytale Land, who could it be? Regina (Evil Queen), Mary-Margaret (Snow), Neal (Baelfire) or Ruby (Red) Review and tell me who you think she encounters. **

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	3. The Start Of Something New

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Thank you people for the comments! You guys are awesome. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love : **_

Emma was jarred out of her thoughts when the flight attendant made an announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you, and welcome to New York."_

**~XoXoXoX~**

_**Two years later...2009 (Emma, age 19)**_

"Come off it, Jessika. I just want to relax tonight. No pub, music, drinks, loud talking. Nothing. I'm knackered." Emma said for the millionth time. Hearing chuckling coming from across the room, Emma opened one eye, as to ask 'what?'

"I never get tired of you and your Brit words" The girl said. "So, SG. Whataya say?"

"Oh, we're going the Spice Girl route, are we?" Jess only calls her SG when she wants something. The second she heard Emma's accent, she dubbed her Spice Girl, SG for short.

Her Uni flat-mate of two years, Jessika Taylor, was trying to get her to attend a graduation party that was being held downtown by some of her graduating class. The thing is, after two years of extreme studying and discipline, she definitely deserved to get shitfaced, but she was tired, and it looked like her dorm mate was not letting up. Sighing loudly, she got up off of her comfortable futon and dragged her feet to the washroom. Purposely not looking at her mates face, knowing there would be a satisfied smirk plastered there, Emma made her way to the shared washroom. What's the worst that can happen if she goes? Emma thought to herself.

Boy was she wrong, after dressing in her favorite button coat hood jacket, dark wash denim skirt, leggings, her purple Uggs and a white knit beanie, half an hour later, she found herself sipping on a virgin cocktail watching people mill about on the dance floor. Jessika nowhere in sight.

"Hey, what's a thing like you doin' sitting by yourself?" A male voice said next to her ear.

The blonde never tired of hearing strong New York accents. Reminds her of those Mafia movies Jess is obsessed with. Trying to put a little space between them, Emma scooted over a bit. Turning to look at the man, she liked what she saw, until he opened his mouth again.

"Me and you. What do you say? My place or yours, babe" He leered. About to respond with a witty comeback, she was saved by another bloke.

The brunette walked up to the cocky guy and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Leave her alone, Liam. Clearly she's not interested in your lies..I mean lines"

Scowling, he shook off the hand and muttered a "Whatever"

"Thank you" Emma rolled her eyes when she saw how his eyes lit up after hearing her accent. Typical.

…Three

….Two

….One

"Wow, I love your accent" And there is is...

...Wait for it

"Where in the UK are you from?"

Holding in a chuckle, Emma answered "Around" Shifting, she continued "Thank you, for you know" Lifting up a hand, she gestured to where Liam had run off to.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Emma. Emma Swan"

"Cool. I'm Gold. I mean that's my last name, first is Neal"

"Nice to meet you, Neal"

"Pleasure. So, can I buy you a drink?" Neal said while nodding his head towards my now empty glass.

"Sure, but a virgin" As soon as those words fell from Emma's lips, she blushed a deep red.

She was grateful that Neal just chuckled and faced the bar maid to order another strawberry daiquiri. Emma used this chance to check out Neal from behind. She liked what she saw. Emma only ever slept with one person so she was a little gun shy about how to approach Neal. With the fidgeting Neal was doing, looks like she wasn't the only one.

"So are you here with anyone? Boyfriend...girlfriend?" He asked almost shyly.

"I'm here with that lot over there. Graduation party." Emma said pointing to the now group of people doing the Dougie and Cat Daddy. Laughing to herself she asked a question of her own.

Biting her lip, Emma said, "How about you? Here with someone special?"

Getting a no in response, conversation flowed easily after that. They talked about any and everything. From favorites to life goals. Hours flew by.

"Last call! All beers are half off" The owner yelled from his place near the bar.

Almost immediately, the awkwardness was back. Shuffling her feet, Emma wasn't sure how to go about asking Neal if he wanted to come back to the flat. Opening her mouth, she was interrupted.

"Hey, Emmy. I see you met someone" Jessika said, and threw a wink in my direction. "So you won't mind lending me the apartment tonight, and possibly tomorrow morning?" When she finished, she gestured to the girl standing next to her.

Noticing the girl for the first time, and being on spotlight, Emma opened and closed her mouth several times. Thankfully Neal saved her, but not with the response she was expecting.

"She can come home with me" Blushing, Neal stuttered out another answer. "I-I mean. Not for that, wh-what I mean is..Ugh, nevermind"

Gathering up some courage, Emma looked Neal in the eye and said, "I'd love to go home with you."

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N : So after reading Chapter 3, y'all now know who the mystery person Emma meets. Next chapter Emma will just be turning 20.**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_E__ver since Emma and Neal met in the pub two years ago, Jessika and Neal never got along. Her defense__was that he was no good for her, and although Neal and Emma weren't__in 'love', he was the only person aside from Jess who stuck by her side. Yeah, Neal has a less than pleasant side, by like Emma said, Neal stayed._

_"__No, he's..busy" Without allowing Jess a chance to analyze her comment, she hurriedly told her that she had to find her shoes. Hanging up, Emma walked in the direction of her room. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. That was fast._

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	4. The Good Or Bad News?

**A/N : Review people! I need feedback to tell me how I'm doing. :) That being said, enjoy chapter four, ya'll. Just in case I don't post over the weekend : Have a friggin awesome weekend! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. I am just borrowing the characters and using them to satisfy by SQ obsession. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_Noticing the girl for the first time, and being on spotlight, Emma opened and closed her mouth several times. Thankfully Neal saved her, but not with the response she was expecting. _

_"__She can come home with me" Blushing, Neal stuttered out another answer. "I-I mean. Not for that, wh-what I mean is..Ugh, nevermind"_

_Gathering up some courage, Emma looked Neal in the eye and said, "I'd love to go home with you."_

**~XoXoXoX~**

_**One year later (Emma, age 20) **_

Emma Swan was about to blow a gasket. It seems like all her and Neal did nowadays is fight.

"Tell me again why can't you make it?" Emma said. She was currently on the phone listening to her best friend/flat-mate try and weasel out of making it to her twentieth birthday party.

_Clearing his throat, he responded " I wish I could Ems, but something came up" _

"Something like what, Neal?"

"_I told you before, I owe this guy a favor and -" _

"Don't...Just Don't. I know what you do, Neal. You think I don't notice you sneaking in 3 in the morning, huh?" She waited for him to deny it, but all she got was a deep sigh.

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Emma bit her lip. Concentrating on the pain, she steeled herself not to cry. "Neal, don't do this. Forget about the party. Just come home. You don't need to to this dammit. It's not like we need the bloody money. I work, you work."

Sighing, Neal rubbed his the spot on his forehead where he could feel a headache coming. "Fuck Emma, you know why I can't come" Softening his voice, Neal tried again. Ems, you know I can't come. I owe him big money, babe. Big! I've been casing this house for a month now, and I have a good feeling about thi-"

She couldn't take anymore, releasing a choked sob, Emma hung up on him. Taking a shuddering breath, Emma looked down on her phone and fired a quick text.

"**I'm sorry. I just can't support what you're doing. I'll ring you after the party" **

Using the pad of her thumb to scroll through her contact, she found Jess's number and dialed it.

She picked up on the first ring.

"_You're not having seconds thoughts, are you?"_

Snorting, Emma chuckled. "No, J. I'm not"

Releasing a breath of relief, Jessika then said, "_Alright then, I'll be by your place in ten" _Pausing, her tone turned more somber with the next words, "I take it _he's _not coming?" When she said the word 'he', she made it sound like a curse.

Ever since Emma and Neal met in the pub two years ago, Jessika and Neal never got along. Her defense was that he was no good for her, and although Neal and Emma weren't in 'love' anymore, he was the only person aside from Jess who stuck by her side. Yeah, Neal has a less than pleasant side, by like Emma said, Neal stayed.

"No, he's..busy" Without allowing Jess a chance to analyze her comment, she hurriedly told her that she had to find her shoes. Hanging up, Emma walked in the direction of her room. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. _That was fast._

~0~0~0~0~0~

The hours at the party past Emma by, she was having a blast. They already ate and cut into the cake, now everybody was just talking and dancing.

"Emmy, come dance with me! You love this song" Jessika said breathlessly. Listening, Emma did notice it was her favorite song, Ke$ha - Tik Tok.

Allowing the bass to pulse through her body, Emma lost herself in the music. Not even noticing when her dance partner walked off to answer her vibrating phone. The next song came on, and the blonde continued to lose herself in the lyrics.

_Gyal me wann fi hold yuhhh_

_put me arms right around ya_

_Gyal you give me the tightest grip me eva seen in my life_

_Gyal me juss wann fi hold yahh_

_Put me ting all around ya_

_Gyal you give me the tightest hole me eva seen in my life _

Feeling someone grab her shoulder, Emma turned around with a glare. The glare was quickly replaced with one of concern when she saw how crestfallen Jessika looked.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her breathing, she started firing off questions.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where'd you go?"

When Jessica finally responded, it look like it literally killed her to say the four words. "Ems, oh gods. Emma"

Emma swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, "What?"

"Neal, he-he's dead. Killed. The police are saying it was defense. We have to- We gotta go"

With each word that came out of the redhead's mouth, Emma could feel the blood rushing to her head. Seeing black spots dance in front of her eyes, the blonde swayed and let the darkness consume her.

The first thing Emma noticed when she regained consciousness was the smell. It smelt of disinfectant spray and bleach. The second thing that caught her attention was the beeping sound coming from her upper left side. Gradually opening her eyes, Emma took in her surroundings.

Shuffling sounds came from the right. "You're awake! Emma, don't ever scare me like th-" Jessika was cut off by a nurse and a doctor walking in. The brunette blue eyed female doctor held a clipboard in her hand, and from walking in the door, has yet to take her eyes off of it.

"Do you want us to leave you and your clipboard alone and come back? Or are you going to tell us what's wrong with my friend?" The redhead snarked.

"Jess, what the bloody hell?" Emma screeched from her position on the hospital bed.

Startled, the doctor lifted her eyes up and stopped whatever she was about to say when she caught Jessica's grey eyes. Looking over to her friend, Emma noticed Jess had the same 'oh wow' look on her face.

"Shall I leave the room, so you guys can continue your 'moment'?" The blonde mocked jokingly. Emma was quick to wipe the smile off of her face when everything from that night came back. Neal was dead. No no no no. He wasn't suppose to leave her.

"Ems, what's wrong?"

Turning her head to the side, Emma tried to talk around her now strained throat. "Huh?"

"You were saying "no no no no" You okay, sweetie?"

_Am I okay? _Is she serious?

"What the bloody fuck do you think? He's dead, Jess. Fucking dead. And you ask me if I'm 'okay?'" By the time Emma finished, tears were running down her face, she took no notice though.

A hesitant sorry was muttered from the redhead's corner.

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to talk about why" Looking down at her chat, she continued " Emma Swan is here" Again, a sorry came from Jess's corner. Flashing a brief smile in the direction of Jess, the doctor looked down at her clipboard again.

"Well it seems all you did was faint. You're lucky your friend caught you, you could have done some serious damage if you fell and hit your head. I understand today is your birthday?" Getting a nod in response, the Dr continued. "I assume you've been drinking?"

Nodding slowly, Emma answered. "Yes?"

"Well, for the next seven months, I recommend no drinking. In fact, in addition the drinking, stay away from smoking, caffeine, raw fish.. You know what, when you are being discharged, I will give you the name of a good obstetrician and she will inform you of what precautions to take when p-"

"Obstetrician?!" Emma yelled.

"Yes, you're preg-...You didn't know? How could you not know? Emma, you're about four weeks along. You should have been experiencing morning sickness?"

"This cannot be happening. I think I'm going to be sick" Retching, Emma threw up in the rubbish bin Jess just shoved under her face. Once Emma stopped heaving, she started crying.

"The tosser left me alone with his child." Sobbed the blonde.

"It's okay, Ems. I'm here for you. We can get through this together, okay sweetie? Jess cooed.

"Yeah, convenient that the person who knocked me up is not here" she said bitterly.

"Again, hate to interrupt ladies, but I have other patients, I'll just leave the name of the obstetrician I was talking about at the nurses station. So when you leave, pick those files up. You're good to go now if you want Emma, just take a easy, alright?" And with that, the doctor left the room.

"I didn't even get Dr. Gorgeous name" Muttered a skulking Jess.

"Dr. Chastney" The silent nurse said. Emma totally forgot that she was standing there. The blonde winced when the nurse took out the IV drain that was in her arm. Turning to look at her friend again, Emma needed to know how Neal died.

"How, Jess?" Emma croaked.

"Let's wait until we get you out of here Em"

0~0~0~0~0

The car ride back was met with silence from both parties. Emma lost in her thoughts, unaware of how her hand would return to her flat stomach every now and again, and Jessika casting worrying glances at the person seated beside her in the taxi.

Looking out the window, Emma sighed. "I'm okay, Jess" Without taking her eyes from the passing city lights, she raised her right hand and put it on the redhead's thigh.

"I'm pregnant, Jess. Pregnant" The blonde stated. "How am I going to take care of this child?" Rubbing her stomach, Emma finally looked at her friend.

"_We're _going to raise that baby" Jess said, pointing to Emma's stomach. "Together" she finished.

That made Emma smile.

~XoXoXoXoX~

**A/N: Review people, let me know what you think. Did you like it, hate it?**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Narrowing her eyes at the redhead, Emma clenched her teeth. "Because I said so" she said simply. As an afterthought, she added, "You get to know the gender when it's you who has to push a head out of a hole the size of a nickel"_

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	5. Pop Goes The Bubble Gum

**A/N : Here's chapter five. We've got about two or three more chapter until Henry is three and Emma and him move to Storybrooke. From there the plot thickens. There's a reason why I invented Jessika, maybe she's apart of the fairytale world? Quick thing about Neal, I didn't really go into depth about how he died because it's unimportant. To me he was just a donor that got Emma pregnant. Also there is also a reason why I changed His last name from Cassidy to Gold. **

**Janee69 - Thank you a lot for your comment. :) Makes me happy to know people enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, Mary-Margaret would be less, 'lets save the wale species' and more 'Do I look good in these leather pants- type. **

**Excuse all grammatical errors, I only read through it once. **

**If you're a Twilight fan, check out my other fanfic, My Pulse, Our Hearts.**

**Synopsis : **Princess Isabella Volturi is far from the ordinary human. She's forced to move from the only home she has known for seventeen years after being sexually assaulted. It doesn't help the fact that Victoria is after her blood, too. Enter Rosalie and Irina, her mates. Will Victoria succeed in her revenge before Isabella has a chance at happiness again...?

~XoXoXoX~

_**Seven months later… (Emma, eight months pregnant) **_

"Remind me again why you decided to wait to find out Chiclets gender?" Jessica asked for the millionth time. At first Emma did not like her baby being nicknamed after a twenty-five cent gum, but after Jess's explanation about how cute and sweet they were, it stuck. So now they refer to the baby as either 'X' or Chiclet.

~XoXoXoXoX~

_**Two months before (five months pregnant) **_**\- Obstetricians office**

_Emma sat in the waiting room, left leg jumping up and down in nervousness. Jess sat beside her reading a pregnancy journal. _

"_Emma Swan" the nurse called. _

_Swallowing in a lungful of air, Emma stood up, Jess's hand still tucked into hers, while her left hand settled on top her semi protruding stomach. _

"_If you could just follow me. Also, Dr. Amos wanted to let you ladies know that while he will not be here today, he has one of the best known doctors filling in for him" Getting nods for response, she showed Emma where to lie down, then said. "The doctor will be here shortly" with that, the brunette nurse left the two best friends alone. _

"_Do you think that today-" Jess started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. _

"_Come in" The redhead said. "Well hello, Dr. Gorgeous" Jess purred._

_Hearing her friend utter those words made Emma snap her gaze away from her stomach. Looking towards the direction of the door, the blonde smiled at what she saw. _

"_Hello Emma, nice to see you again" Dr. Chastney said. Chuckling when Jessika cleared her throat, she continued. "And you too, although I never got your name"_

_Standing up up from her seat beside Emma, Jess stalked towards the doctor. "Jessika Ali Taylor, twenty-one, Virgo, loves long walks on the beach, New York's #1 hottest lesbian, favorite position is scissor-"_

"_JESS!" Emma screeched. Peeking at the doctor to see if her friend crossed the line, she was pleased to see the doctor was biting her lip, trying to hold in a laugh. _

"_Pleased to meet you, Jessika Ali Taylor. How about after we get your friend there squared away, we talk about your favorite position, hm?" _

_An "Oh, gods" was the answer. _

Walking over towards the machines, the doctor directed her next question at her patient."So Emma, I see that you are about six months pregnant, do you have any questions about being in your second trimester?"

"_Not at the moment, no. I just want to see the baby" Emma said._

"_Alrighty then. Let's get started" Turning to Jessika, the doctor lifted a sculpted eyebrow. "If you could help her with her shirt?" Nodding, the redhead stood up and lifted her friends shirt to where it sat under her bra line._

"_Now, the gel at first is going to be cold, but only for a bit" After applying the gel, all three heads turned to the ultrasound screen. Although the picture was black and white, you could see clearly see the outline of a baby. They could see the outline of the baby's face, the little nose, it's left arm, and left leg. _

"_Why is the baby's heart beat so fast? Is it okay?" Emma asked in panic._

"_Yes, it's alright. Don't worry Emma, all baby's heart beats are faster than adults" The doctor assured. _

"_Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"_

_A shout of yes and no was shouted at the same time. _

"_What! Why not Ems? That way we can start buying things. We have to know the gender" she pleaded._

"_I want it to be a surprise, Jess"_

"_Alright, then. I'll leave you two alone and when you're finished just have the nurse get me"_

_~XoXoXoX~_

_**Present day…**_

Narrowing her eyes at the redhead, Emma clenched her teeth. "Because I said so" she said simply. As an afterthought, she added, "You get to know the gender when you opt to push a head out of a hole the size of a nickel"

After that, Jessika left but not without muttering "I have a hormonal, moody, cry on the spot person for a best friend"

Emma was really happy that Jessika moved into her flat with little persuasion. These past seven months have been stressful to say the least. It was like as soon as the night at the hospital when she found out she was carrying, all the symptoms she should have been experiencing for her first trimester followed a week after. Morning sickness, change of appetite, bouts of nausea, tender/swollen breast, and don't even get her started on frequent bathroom breaks. Jessika has been a godsend. Now the baby is due any day.

Emma sighed loudly, hoping to attract the attention of her flat-mate.

Amusement lacing her voice, she answered from somewhere in the house. "Yes, Ems?"

"Could you fetch me some water, please?"

Five minutes later there was a knock on her door frame. "Hey, here you go" Giving Emma the glass of water, she started drinking. Wincing, the blonde handed the woman the glass back.

"You okay?" Jess asked concerned.

"Mhmm" Closing her eyes, Emma leaned back into the stack of pillows that Jess put against her headboard when she had to be put on bed rest a month prior. With her eyes still closed, she felt the bed dip, then the sound of glass resting on top of the nightstand.

"Mmm, that feels good" Emma whispered, referring to the hands massaging her stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. The smile quickly turned into a grimace when she felt liquid pool beneath her.

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N : Well, well well. Looks like little Henry is about to make an appearance in the next chapter. **

**xxxx**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_"__I think- no, I know my water just broke" The blonde stated casually like they were talking about the weather. _

_"__Huh?" Jess asked dumbfounded. It took a minute for it to click in. "Oh gods, oh gods" was all the redhead kept saying while running around the room. _

_"__Stop it, Jess. I'm the one who's going into labor, not you" Laughing, Emma then asked what she was looking for._

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	6. Double Trouble

**Hey, folks. Here's chapter six. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I would've made RedSwan a couple, just to make Regina jealous, then when she came to her senses, proclaim her love to Emma.**

**Huh...-scratches head- My disclaimer just totally gave me an idea. I might just go with that.**

****Forgot to mention : I apologize in advance if this chapter is unrealistic. I've never given birth, or knew a person who has. So all my info here is either from what I've read or watched. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__You okay?" Jess asked concerned._

_"__Mhmm" Closing her eyes, Emma leaned back into the stack of pillows that Jess put against her headboard when she had to be put on bed-rest a month prior. With her eyes still closed, she felt the bed dip, then the sound of glass resting on top of the nightstand. _

_"__Mmm, that feels good" Emma whispered, referring to the hands massaging her stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. The smile quickly turned into a grimace when she felt liquid pool beneath her._

~XoXoXoX~

"I' think- no, I know my water just broke" The blonde stated casually like they were talking about the weather.

"Huh?" Jess asked dumbfounded. It took a minute for it to click in. "Oh gods, oh gods" was all the redhead kept saying while running around the room.

"Stop it, Jess. I'm the one who's going into labor, not you" Laughing, Emma then asked what she was looking for.

"Your bags, Emma! Your bags we packed, where are they?" Running to the closet, Jessika threw the door open. "Oh gods, oh gods. I don't see them!"

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes and counted back from ten in her head. Reaching 'one', she opened her eyes to an empty room.

"Jess?" The blonde called warily. Not getting an answer, she called her best friends name again, only louder. "Jessika?!" She heard a faint 'shit' come from downstairs, followed by running.

"You forgot me, didn't you?" the blonde said once her friend came back into the bedroom.

"Pffts, no. Now come on Preggers, let's get that kid out of you" After Jess helped the blonde from the bed, they gradually made their way downstairs.

"During your panic state, did you happen to call a cab?" Emma joked, grimacing shorty after feeling a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen.

"OH GO-"

"I swear to bloody hell, if you say oh gods one more time, I'll find a way to shove those two words up your arse!" Breathing through her nose, Emma clutched her stomach, feeling another wave of pain pass.

Hearing Jess get off the phone with the cab company, Emma slowly finished walking towards the door.

"They'll be here in a few, let's wait outside"

The cab ride to the hospital was filled with grunts, squeezed hands that will make a professional weightlifter scream out for his mommy, and damned curses to one Neal Gold for getting her knocked up in the first place. Emma, silently thanking the gods that they only lived a few blocks from NYP, they made it in record time.

"We need help. I'm having a baby! Shit, no. I mean she's having a baby" Jess said, pointing to Emma who was currently using all her weight to lean on Jessika.

"If you could just sign some paperwork, we'll be with you-"

"Hell no!" Jess all but yelled. "Unless you want that child over there" she said, pointing to the five year old girl sitting with her mom "to get a sneak peak about the buzz and the trees-"

"Birds and the bee's" Emma gritted out.

Confused, Jessica turned to her friend. "Huh?"

"Birds and the bee's. You said buzz and trees" Emma said exasperated.

Rolling her eyes, Jessica turned in the direction of the slack faced nurse. "Like I was saying. If you want that girl over there to learn about the _Birds and the Bee's _before her time, I suggest you get my friend a wheelchair and do the job we're about to pay you thousands for" As Jess spoke, each word grew louder and louder.

"Can I" the nurse squeaked. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Can I get a wheelchair over here please?"

Emma and Jessika were told that they were going to have to wait until the contractions got closer together, that was two hours ago. Now, the contractions are one to three minutes apart, and there is a doctor between her legs. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face, one minute the blonde is hot, the next cold, then she felt like throwing up, then she didn't. Emma was tired of it.

"Alright, Emma, in a few minutes I'm going to have you start pushing"

…...And that's when Emma start's panicking.

"Hell! Fuck me sideways" Emma practically sobbed after a really painful contraction. Sobbering, she spoke again. "That good for nothing bugger, knocked me up. The nerve of that wanker!"

"Okay, Emma the baby is crowning. I'm going to have you push now"

"Jess?" Emma said tiredly.

"I'm here, SG. I'm here" The redhead cooed.

"Push!"

Two sets of screams tore from lips at the same time. One from Jessika because she could have sworn she heard bones crack in her hand from Emma's grip. And the other from Emma.

"Bloody hell" Emma panted.

"A few more pushes, Emma. Just a few more" An unknown nurse said.

Three pushes, two curses and four grunts later, a shrill cry could be heard throughout the hospital room.

"Healthy baby boy, 7 Ib 5 oz, 19.61 inches" The nurse from earlier reported.

"It's a boy, Emma" Jess cried from her spot beside the worn out new mother.

"Could I cut the cord, Ems?" Not getting a response, Jessika turned towards her friend. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in concern. Seeing the blonde wince in pain, the redhead moved closer to the bed.

"Hey, somethings wrong with her" Jess yelled in panic.

Emma tried to talk around the pain. She thought once the baby was out the pain would lessen, but in her case, it continued.

"It hurts" the blonde complained. "It feels like I'm having another contraction, only the pain is 2x's worse" Emma whispered to nobody in particular. After Emma said that, there was a commotion on the other end of the room.

"I'm going to have a quick look, Emma"

"Well since my legs are already open for your taking, why don't you" The blonde drawled sarcastically, quickly grunting in pain when when another contraction hit.

"Unbelievable" the doctor said in awe. "I'm going to need to to push again" he then said urgently.

"Wha-" Emma started asking, but what cut off.

"Push, Miss Swan!"

Ten minutes later, there was another shrill cry.

Emma echoed the doctors earlier words "Unbelievable"

"A little on the tiny side, but a healthy baby girl; 6 Ib 3 oz, 17 in" The same nurse said from fifteen minutes earlier. "Congrats, you're the proud mama of twins" she finished.

"Twins!" Emma and Jessika shouted at the same time.

"Yes, twins" The doctor confirmed.

"Ho-how is that possible? I was told I was having _one_ child. ONE!"

"Would you like to hold them while I explain my theory?" Dr. Amos said.

After the doctor explained how the second baby was most likely hidden behind the boy, and since their heartbeats were the same, it was physically impossible to know she was having twins, unless you went looking for a second child. Emma couldn't talk, she was about to hold her babies for the first time. The boy was first put in the crook of her left arm. He was beautiful. Although the hair was still wet, the blonde could tell it was curly. Dirty blonde hair, a few shades darker than her own. When he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful brown green. Emma knew the eye color could change though. Seeing the doctor walk to the other side of the bed, Emma held out her right arm. Her baby girl had the same hair color as hers. Try as she might though, Emma couldn't get her to open her eyes to see the color.

"What are we going to name them, Emma?" Jess said.

Emma smiled at the word we.

"How about we go with the name you wanted if it was a boy?"

Tilting her head, Jess said "Cooper?"

"Nuh uh, Henry"

"Love it"

"Henry Oliver Swan" Emma said in awe.

"Hannah!" the redhead yelled with joy.

"Olivia" Emma said after.

"Awe! Why not Hannah, they'll both have H's"

Laughing, Emma explained. "No, I was saying Olivia for her middle name….Oliver, Olivia…" Emma said slowly, hoping her friend will catch on.

"Henry Oliver Swan and Hannah Olivia Swan?" The nurse said.

"Yes, that's their names" Emma confirmed.

"Beautiful" She said.

"Thank you" the new mother smiled. Turning to her friend, she said "Would you like to hold one?"

Nodding eagerly, Jessika reached for Hannah. Cooing at the child, she gasped when she saw the same color eyes she's known for almost four years.

"Ems, she has your eyes"

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N : Hoped you enjoy Chapter six. :D How many of ya'll were surprised by Hannah's appearance? lol**

**I haven't written chapter 7 yet, so I don't have a sneak peak for you guys. Sorry. :/ **

**...Buuuuut. I could tell you what I plan on writing. -whispers- It's going to be about the Twin's first Birthday. Shhhh, don't tell anyone.**

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	7. First time for everyone

**A/N: What up peeps, who missed me? lol. All joking aside, sorry I had you guys wait for this chapter. This week/weekend was hectic to say the least. Because of the wait, I made this chapter longer than I'd like….Anywho, here's chapter seven. Enjoy ya'll. (Fyi, there is no such thing as Smacker Cracker, ya'll. I totally made that shit up. Well, at least I hope I did)**

**Spoiler : Regina makes a short appearance in this chapter, she won't be back until the twins are three. They're currently one.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I'd have Emma's character wear a sleeve. ( I just find it such a turn on if a woman has an arm full of tattoos) :P**

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_"Henry Oliver Swan" Emma said in awe._

_"Hannah!" the redhead yelled with joy._

_"Olivia" Emma said after._

_"Awe! Why not Hannah, they'll both have H's"_

_Laughing, Emma explained. "No, I was saying Olivia for her middle name….Oliver, Olivia…" Emma said slowly, hoping her friend will catch on._

_"Henry Oliver Swan and Hannah Olivia Swan?" The nurse said._

_"Yes, that's their names" Emma confirmed._

_"Beautiful" She said._

_"Thank you" the new mother smiled. Turning to her friend, she said "Would you like to hold one?"_

_Nodding eagerly, Jessika reached for Hannah. Cooing at the child, she gasped when she saw the same color eyes she's known for almost four years._

_"Ems, she has your eyes"_

~XoXoXoX~

_**One year later... (Emma, age 21)**_

"Let's go see if Mamma's still sleeping, Hannie"

The little blonde's green eyes instantly lit up upon hearing the word 'Mamma'"

"Yes, Mama" Jess confirmed. Picking up the toddler from the crib she shared with her twin brother, Jessika and Hannah made their way down the hall. Cracking open the bedroom door, the duo made their way to the lump of covers. Pulling the covers back, Jessika smiled at the sight. Emma was wrapped around her son. Henry in a fetal position, burrowed into her chest.

"Let's go get some Cheerios, huh Hannah Banana? Mama and your brother are still sleeping" Even though the redhead knew the toddler probably didn't understand a word she's saying, her girlfriend told her it'll help develop the twins vocabulary.

Speaking of girlfriend, with Hannah wrapped in her arms, Jess leaned against the door frame and watched her girlfriend of a year maneuver around the kitchen with graceful ease.

"Coffee, baby?" The brunette asked without turning around.

About to open her mouth to ask how she knew she was there, her girlfriend pointed to the baby monitor that was perched on the counter.

Opening her mouth again in surprise, she didn't notice when said girlfriend stole a kiss.

"Hmmm, Morning" Addilyn said.

"Mornin, Dr. Gorgeous"

Chuckling at the old nickname, the brunette extended her hands and took the now sleeping toddler out of her girlfriends arms.

Looking to her girlfriend who was sipping her coffee, she lowered her voice. Mindful of the sleeping child. Addilyn found it so funny how one minute one of the twins would be awake, and the next asleep.

"Can you believe it's already been a year?"

"Us or them?" Jess said, nodding her head at Hannah.

"Both, I guess. But I meant you and I" she chuckled. "Happy Anniversary, baby"

Still holding the child in her arms, Addilyn walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her slowly. Without breaking the kiss, the brunette positioned the toddler so she could hold the twenty something pound baby in her right arm, while her left arm caressed the redheads cheek lovingly.

"Hmm" Jessika moaned when she felt a tongue swipe across her bottom lip. Before she got a chance to grant entrance, someone smacked her ass. Hard. Releasing Addilyn's mouth with a gasp, she sent a glare at the tousled hair blonde.

Positioning Hannah again, Addilyn moved her so the child could lay across her chest with her right arm under her pampers. The brunette knew this was a common morning ritual in the house. So she decided to make herself scarce, and search for Henry.

"What's that look for?" Emma asked once Addilyn left the room.

"Why'd you hit my _arse?" _Jess mocked in a fake British accent.

"Slag"

Gasping, Jessika held her chest. "Bitch"

"Daft cow" Emma countered. Smirking when she saw the brunette eyes narrow in challenge.

"Ass licker!"

"Lint linker" Emma sputtered out between laughs.

"Linker?" Jessika asked confused.

Still holding her stomach from laughing, Emma said. "I meant licker. Oh bollocks, forget it"

With a quick hug and kiss to the cheek, the blonde made her way to the living room where her babies were playing in the playpen.

"Hey, darlings. Mama's babies playing, hm?" She cooed when she saw both blonde toddlers banging blocks together. Their coordination skills were still a bit off, after all, they are just turning 12 months today; so Emma wasn't complaining.

"Ga daababa" Hannah gurgled.

Crouching down, Emma picked up Hannah out of the play crib, then Henry. Some might have found the move impossible, but living with two toddlers since birth, you learn a few tricks; like picking up both children at the same time.

Emma sat down on the red love chair, each child bouncing on a knee. First kissing Henry then Emma, she wished them a Happy Birthday.

"Da Da Da Da Wa Naga"

"Haha, they're talkative this morning" Jess said from her position in the room.

"Henry?" Emma said to get her eldest by by ten minutes to look in her direction. Once his hazel eyes were trained on her green ones, she smiled. "Can you say Ma-ma?" The blondes eyes grew comically wide when the toddler started to form the letter 'M'.

"Mmmmmm"

"Piss off, Jess" Emma joked when her friend started laughing at Henry's failed attempt.

The blonde started laughing along with the red-head when both Hannah and Henry started humming.

"Mmm Mmmmm"

"Erg, great. Now they're going to sound like they're meditating" Putting her hands on both toddlers back, Emma extended her leg, and slid first Henry then Hannah down her slanted leg. The act caused both children to giggle, showing their four teeth.

"A-freaking-dorable" Jess said.

Emma looked down on the floor at Addilyn who had Hannah laying across her chest.

"What time are we suppose to pick up the cake?"

Looking at her wristwatch, Addilyn sat up in one fluid motion, and sat Hannah on the floor next to her brother. "Oh shi-shux, I forgot. What time are the parents going to be here?" She asked.

All three women were throwing a birthday party for the twins and they invited the other toddlers who the twins went to daycare with. All in all, there were going to be about ten adults, including Emma, Jess, and Addilyn, and seven children. It was going to be a long day.

"Around 3ish" the brunette said. "So that gives us roughly an hour and a half to get this place pimped out!" she finished excitingly.

_Pimped out? _Jessika mouthed to Emma. Shrugging, Emma sat up, stepped over the playing twins and grabbed her purse, phone and keys from the foyers front table.

"I'm going to go pick up the cake" Emma yelled from her spot in the house. Getting a 'yeah' and 'huh uh', she opened the front door.

"Want me to take the twins?" She yelled again.

"Nah, we have 'em". You go"

With that, Emma walked out of the suburban townhouse she shared with her 'family' and got into her midnight blue Honda Civic.

Trying to find an empty parking spot on a crowded Saturday morning was harder than Emma thought .Circling around three times, she finally found an empty one. All of a sudden there was a screech of tires and a flash of black. By the time Emma realized what was happening, a Mercedes cut her off, and stole her spot.

Hitting the steering, the blonde swore. "Piss!"

It took the blonde five more minutes to find another empty spot. Grabbing her purse and bag, she dialed the home number. Someone picked up on the first ring.

"We're fine, they're fine. Hannah's eating Cheerios, and Henry's playing with his teething ring"

Laughing at being caught, Emma said "When you and Addi are first time parents, I'm going to make fun of your over protectiveness"

With that, the blonde hung up and made her way into the wholesale store.

Walking through the store, the blonde made her way towards the bakery section. Seeing a young man standing behind the counter, Emma started talking.

"Hi, yes. My name is Emma Swan and I ordered a chocolate and vanilla two layered cake. I was informed it would be ready around this time?"

"Emma Swhuen you said?"

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Emma corrected him. "Swan, love. S-W-A-N"

~XoXoXoX~

Regina Mills drove past the welcome sign of Storybrooke, Maine. The brunette welcomed the last day of each month where she would cross the town line and drive to the next nearest town. Regina didn't mind the hour drive, it was worth purchasing her favorite snacks in wholesale quality that wasn't sold in Storybrooke. Plus, she used that time get lost in her thoughts and think about her job as mayor. Right now, she was thinking about what she had to do when she returned to town. An hour flew by quickly, and she reached the store even faster.

"Great, no parking" the brunette mumbled to herself. Tapping her wheel with perfect manicured nails, she looked left and right and in between rows, and still found none. About to call it quits, the brunette found one but saw a blue car in the opposite direction of her.

Narrowing her eyes, the brunette tightened her hands on the wheel. Quickly, Regina pressed on the gas and parked into the empty spot so fast, she's sure it would have made Mario Andretti blush. Without sparing the other driver a second glance, the brunette stepped out of her Mercedes, and made her way into the store, but not before grabbing a cart.

Glancing down at her long list of items, Regina walked towards the snack aisle and went in search of her favorite things. While reaching up on the top shelf to get a box of Shmacker crackers, as her hand touched the box, the brunettes voice hitched at what she heard.

"Swan, love" A woman with a British accent said. Spelling her last name, she continued. "S-W-A-N"

Peeking around the corner, Regina bit her lip to stop the gasp that wanted to escape. There, stood a blonde woman the same height as her, but obviously younger. Early twenties, thought Regina. She was wearing white shorts that complimented her skin tone, and a striped blue and white oxford shirt, the shirt was tucked into the shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and glasses sat atop her blonde hair.

"Beautiful" The word left Regina's mouth without her permission. Scowling, the older woman turned around and made her way back to her car and crackers. _What was that about? Since when do you appreciate the same sex. _Regina thought to herself. The brunette was in and out of the store within an hour, only once thinking about the blonde stranger.

~XoXoXoX~

It took Emma longer than she anticipated to get the cake, some other party material and drive home. With only a half hour until the party started, the blonde fired off a quick text to Addilyn asking her if the decorations were up.

**Yes, we took care of everything. Decorations, laid out the food, bathed and dressed the twins. Don't worry, just get here before the parents do.**

Grateful that she paused at a red light, Emma texted Addi back.

_**Took longer than I thought. People got the twins names wrong. Don't ask me how. Will be home in a few minutes.**_

Twenty minutes later, the blonde drove up to the drive way. Grabbing her purse and keys, she made her way into the house.

"The cake and some other things are in the boot of the car, could you lot get it out for me, please?" Emma said while walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure" Someone yelled back.

"Where are the twins?" She asked. Hearing footsteps behind her, Emma stopped walking and turned around.

"They're outside with Addi" Jessika said from her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower and change"

"Twenty minutes Emma, that's all. In and out" The blonde muttered to herself, while undressing.

Fifteen minutes later found Emma putting on a light blue lace bra and white lace boy shorts. Throwing on a halter top dress, Emma applied a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss. Deciding to just put half her hair up, and leave the other half down, the young mother made her way downstairs to her children.

The blonde smiled at her kids playing. Henry was wearing navy shorts with a green polo shirt, and Hannah was wearing a dress similar to Emma's, only the color was pink with different colored butterflies on it.

"How's Mamma's stinkbugs?" The blonde said when she reached her twins. Emma smiled when they looked up from their toys and lifted their tiny arms in the air, asking to be lifted up. Hearing the doorbell ring, Emma stood up from her crouched position, intent on making her way to the door. She turned back around when she heard one of her children whimper. Henry had tears in his eyes, his hands still in the air. His bottom lip quivering.

"Come on then" Emma said. The boy leaned his head in the crook of his mother's neck. Looking down at her the child in her arms, Emma scolded him.

"Take your thumb out of your mouth, baby" Emma removed his thumb from his mouth and again tried making her way to the front door. Stopping again when Hannah burst into a cry. She should have known she couldn't go anywhere without the other twin. Every since birth, they've been inseparable. Leaning down, she scooped Hannah up in her other arm, and finally made her way to the front door. Let the crying and slobbering begin. Emma thought. Taking a deep breath, the blonde opened the door, a smile plastered on her face.

XxxxX

Jessica flopped down on the couch, making Hannah who was already sitting on the couch, topple over in her lap and laugh. Looking down at the little girl, Jessika started tickling her.

"You think that's funny, you think that's funny" Jessika joked.

"You make her throw up, you bathe her" Emma said while walking into the room. Henry perched on her hip.

All of a sudden Henry's face looked like he was concentrated really hard on something.

"I think Hen Hen has to go number two" Addi joked. That made Emma and Jess look at Henry.

"M-Mma-Mama" The one year old boy said.

"Oh my gosh, Ems! Did you hear him. He said-"

"I know what he said, Jess. Afterall I am standing here" Emma said, she flashed her best friend a quick smile to let her know she's not back to her son, Emma asked if he can repeat it again. "Mamma, can you say Mamma, Henry?"

Giggling, Henry said it again, with more confidence. "Mama!" Slapping his chubby hands together, he kept repeating it. "Mamma..Mamma..Mamma"

All three adult women laughed.

"How about you Hannie, can you say Mamma, too" The little girl just kept playing her new toys.

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N : We have one or two more chapters until Emma and the kids move to Storybrooke. I haven't decided weather Jessika will join them or not. I'm kind of conflicted. Since Jess is apart of the fairy tale world, she will be able to cross the towns line, but not Addilyn, and I want Addi and Jess to be together. Gah! I have some thinking to do. lol. I haven't written the next chapter yet, I'll get on it today. I can tell you what it'll be about though. On second thought, maybe I wont. -evil laugh-**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	8. Late Night Call

**A/N: I hope you guys are having an awesome week so far. I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot I had classes back to back. Next few chapters might take longer for me to post because between midterms, volunteer work, and another class being added to my already busy schedule, I might forget my fanfic stories. :( I'll try to upload once a week though. **

**That being said, although it's getting annoying to do every chapter, it has to be done. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT...blah blah, just borrowing the characters to amuse my sapphic lifestyle. **

**~XoXoXoX~**

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_"__Oh my gosh, Ems! Did you hear him. He said-" _

_"__I know what he said, Jess. After all I am standing here" Emma said, she flashed her best friend a quick smile to let her know she's not back to her son, Emma asked if he can repeat it again. "Mamma, can you say Mamma, Henry?" _

_Giggling, Henry said it again, with more confidence. "Mama!" Slapping his chubby hands together, he kept repeating it. "Mamma..Mamma..Mamma" _

_All three adult women laughed. _

_"__How about you Hannie, can you say Mamma, too" The little girl just kept playing her new toys._

**~XoXoXoX~**

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight, Jessika?" Reaching her arm across the table, the brunette rested her hand on top of her girlfriends hand.

The two were currently enjoying a night out, eating dinner.

Jessika picked up her wineglass, and swirled the liquid around, all without taking her eyes off of her dinner partner. She licked her lips and took a sip. "Just tonight?" she teased.

"No. Every second of everyday, your beauty never ceases amazes me" was the response.

The way Addilyn said it with such sincerity made the redhead place her wineglass down, and sit up straighter. Blue eyes met grey.

"Let's go home, baby. I want to make love to you" Jessika said in a breathy voice.

Addilyn definitely planned on them making love, just not now. She still had to propose. Biting her lip, she inhaled a lungful of air, the brunette squared her shoulders for what would happen next. Catching the eye of their waiter, he nodded in her direction, signaling he understood. It was time.

Jessika stared at her girlfriend, waiting for her to say something. About to repeat her earlier statement, the redhead was silenced by two people approaching their table with microphones.

The woman with a beautiful silver sequined dressed sung first.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

Jessika felt tears sting her eyes. Taking a shuddering breath, she looked to the man who couldn't be older than 20 start to sing next.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

The first tear was quickly followed by a second then third when Jessika turned her head to the third person who joined in on the signing. Addilyn Taye Chastney was signing to her in front a room full of strangers. Now that Jessika noticed, she can feel people staring at them from their dinner tables. The redhead didn't mind though, she only had eyes for her girlfriend.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

When Addilyn finished signing the last line, she kneeled down as gracefully as her evening gown would allow, and got down on one knee. Licking her plum colored painted lips, the brunette opened her palm and produced a black velvet box. Using her manicured hands, Addilyn opened the box to reveal a white gold, pink and white princess cut diamond. Gasping, Jessika covered her mouth with trembling hands.

"You think?" Jessika choked out jokingly.

Addilyn knew that her girlfriend was referring to the song she just sung.

"I would love nothing more if you would allow me to be your wife. Every second of every day until there is no more us" was Addilyn's teasing response.

"Marry me, Jessika Ali Taylor?" she said in a more serious voice. It was hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Stop kneeling and kiss me already" the redhead said.

"Is that a yes?" A sculpted raised eyebrow was all the response she received. Standing from the ground, Addilyn was nearly knocked back to the floor when a body collided with hers. "Hmmph"

"Yes" _Kiss "_I will" _Kiss _"Marry you"

This time, the kisses weren't interrupted with words but with clapping, the two women separated from each other only to open their eyes to see several people clapping and some wiping their cheeks clean of tears.

Jessika swallowed thickly when Addilyn breathed in her ear.

"Take me home and make love to me, Jess"

_Two hours later…_

"Ahh! R-right there" A woman panted. Jessika was in heaven. Sex between her and Addilyn was always toe curling amazing, but this was just indescribable. Jessika was currently straddling her girl- _finance, _and was riding the toy that was strapped to Addilyn's hips for all she was worth. Jessika wondered what she must look like right now. Hands on on her fiance's shoulders, hips bouncing up and down, breast swaying, and hair matted to her forehead.

"Beautiful" The woman beneath her grunted. Addilyn always knew what she was thinking.

"I'm so close, baby. Harder" Her answer came in skin meeting flesh at a faster pace.

"I love you so damn much"

"I love you too, now make me cum dammit"

Chuckling, the brunette placed both her hands on the redheads back, and flipped their positions. Slowing her pace, Addilyn pulled back her hips so the tip of the dildo rested at Jessika's entrance.

"What the hell, baby?" Jessika asked in disbelief. "We're getting a divorce first thing tomorrow morning, if you do not put that cock back inside my pus- Ohhh!"

Addilyn cut off Jessika mid rant by thrusting back into her slowly. "First, we said we were going to make love, not _fuck" _ The last word was met with a harder thrust than the first.

"Hmmm" Jessika moaned out. Wrapping her legs around the brunettes back, Jess moaned again when the new positioned went deeper inside her. Jessika opened her grey eyes to stare into blue ones.

"Second" Addilyn continued "we're not married yet. So you're empty threats don't. scare. me" Just like last time, the last three words were met with powerful thrust.

"Stop teasing..can't take anymore...need to come"

"In due time, sweetie"

Addilyn started picking up her pace, but when she felt like Jessika was about to come, she slowed down again. "I love you" She whispered into red hair. Addilyn's left hand seeked out a breast. Rubbing the nipple between her fingers, she picked up pace again. Placing light butterfly kisses all over her soon to be wifes face, she found her lips. Kissing passionately, Addilyn was the first to claim the much needed release, soon followed by Jessika.

Jessika screaming out her finances name almost made them miss the ringing of the cell phone.

"Ignore it" Jessika said. "I like the way you feel inside me"

"What if it's important? Could be Emma" Addilyn reasoned.

Groaning, Jessika placed her hands on the woman's hips, and eased the strap on out of her sensitive sex.

"Answer it, then" she breathed. Rolling from the King sized bed, Jessika started making her way towards the bathroom so she could wipe herself off, but her girlfriends high pitched worried voice stopped her.

Turning around, she took in her girlfriends features. She was biting her lower lip and running a hand through her hair. Both tell tale signs that she was on the verge of losing it.

"Baby, what's wrong" Jessika asked when her fiance ended the call with a 'we'll be there in 15'.

Jessika stood still near the bathroom wile she let her girlfriends words sink in.

"_Twins…..Emma….Accident...Hospital" _

**A/N : Dun..Dun..Dun...Can you say cliffhanger? lol Sorry to have to do that but on that note, we have about two more post until the kids (****_and maybe the newlyweds?)_**** move to Storybrooke. Yay! **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Looking down at her computer again, the nurse hummed. "Like I said earlier, ma'am. I can't look up someone who was never entered into the database. I'll have someone walk you to the...Ma'am! Ma'am!. You're not allowed back there without an escort!" _

_Addilyn didn't wait to hear what the nurse had to say, taking her ID card from her front pocket, she swiped it in front of the door pass until a green light showed. Grabbing her soon to be wife's hand, the brunette marched their way to the pediatrics ward._

**~XoXoXoX~**

You know the drill...

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	9. Late Night Call Pt 2

**A/N: I know how most people, me being one of them, despises Monday's. So, I decided to cheer you guys up with an update. I know, I know, I'm awesome. :p **

**A/N #2 : First things first...I want to thank you guys for reviewing, and to the people who gave me such wonderful ideas on Addilyn and Jessika moving to Storybrooke. Brilliant, people. :) Also, I absolutely love how I have the same reviewers for every chapter. It feels like it's our story, y'know? I hope that's not weird. lol That being said, hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I would write Elsa, Regina, and Emma as a couple. Two blondes and a brunette...hawt.**

**I apologize in advance for gramatical errors -coughs- *samsungchrome47* I double checked it for you. lol **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__Ignore it" Jessika said. "I like the way you feel inside me" She finished__breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath. _

_"__What if it's important? Could be Emma" Addilyn reasoned. _

_Groaning, Jessika placed her hands on the woman's hips, and eased the strap on out of her sensitive sex. _

_"__Answer it, then" she breathed. Rolling from the King sized bed, Jessika started making her way towards the bathroom so she could wipe herself off, but her girlfriends high pitched worried voice stopped her. _

_Turning around, she took in her girlfriends features. She was biting her lower lip and running a hand through her hair. Both tell tale signs that she was on the verge of losing it. _

_"__Baby, what's wrong" Jessika asked when her girlfriend ended the call with a 'we'll be there in 15'._

_Jessika stood still near the bathroom while she let her girlfriends words sink in. _"_Twins…..Emma….Accident...Hospital" _

**~XoXoXoX~**

"Not again, no no no no" Jessika didn't realize she was saying those words out loud until her finance pulled her out of her stupor by throwing a pair of skinny jeans at her.

"Jess, come on baby. Emma needs us. Put those on" she said, indicating to the jeans now on the floor. "I'll find us a shirt, get your purse and keys" she finished while unbuckling the toy still strapped to her thighs .

Jessika just nodded her head, she was still in shock. Pulling on the jeans in autopilot, she found their phones, purses and Addilyns keys to the BMW and walked towards the walk in closet. Catching the shirt that was thrown in her direction, she put it on and the duo made their way to the garage.

Jessika handed the keys over to Addilyn, she was in no position to drive. Twenty minutes later, the two found themselves walking in the direction of the neon sign that read Emergency Entrance.

Grabbing the redheads hand, they jogged towards the entrance until they were standing by the sign in desk.

"I'm Dr. Chastney. I was told that a woman and her two children were brought here about thirty minutes ago"

"Name?" the nameless nurse said.

"Of which one, I just said three people were admitted" Addilyn snapped.

The nurses expression didn't change, she just repeated the question. Placing a comforting hand on the brunettes lower back, Jessika spoke for the first time since receiving the phone call.

"The mothers name is Emma Swan and the children's are Henry and Hannah, last name is Swan"

Typing on the keyboard, the nurse said "Ah yes, the girl and her mother were the only ones I see admitted"

"And Henry? What of him?"

"I can't tell you information about a person that is not in the database, ma'am" The nurse held up her hand when she saw that Addilyn was about to interrupt her. "I could however have someone walk you to the waiting area for-"

Addilyn cut her off, "I work here, _ma'am_. I don't need somebody to walk me anywhere" .

She was really getting pissed of at the nurses attitude. She guaranteed come Monday morning, she'll be out of her job, if the brunette had anything to do with it.

"What about the boy….Henry Oliver Swan? He should have been in the car with his mother and sister" Jessika questioned anxiously.

Looking down at her computer again, the nurse hummed. "Like I said earlier, ma'am. I can't look up someone who was never entered into the database. I'll have someone walk you to the...Ma'am! Ma'am!. You're not allowed back there without an escort!"

Addilyn didn't wait to hear what the nurse had to say, taking her ID card from her front pocket, she swiped it in front of the digital door pass until the green light showed. Grabbing her soon to be wife's hand, the brunette and redhead marched their way to the pediatrics ward.

What was suppose to feel like a one minute elevator ride, felt like two hours. Hearing the ding of the door, Jessika tightened her hold on Addilyns hand. Sucking in a lung full of air, the redhead braced herself. The duo made their way to the nurses desk.

"Ika! Ika!"

Jessika turned her head in the direction of the person who called her name. Tears instantly burned her vision. Only two people called her 'Ika' because they were too young to pronounce her full name.

"Henry, baby!"

Jessika didnt care if she wasnt allowed access behind the nurses desk, seeing Henry sitting on a chair with a picture book in his lap made all rules disappear from her mind.

Jessika picked him up and cradled him to her chest. Holding back a sob, Jessika ran her hand through his blonde curls, that were so much like his mothers. The redhead buried her head in his hair, inhaling the baby organic baby shampoo Addilyn was so hell bent on getting for the twins. Feeling Henry squirm, Jessika lifted her head and caught the eye of her fiance. She walked back around the desk and stood beside the brunette woman.

"Come here, sweetie" Addilyn said, while reaching for the two year old. Once Henry was secured safely in the brunettes arms, Jessika turned her focus on the male nurse who was eyeing them curiously.

"Dr. Chastney, I assume you're here about that little ones family?" The nurse said, giving a nod in the direction of the child that was falling asleep in said doctor's arms.

"Yes, I was told Emma and Hannah Swan were being treated up here"

"Follow me" the nurse replied.

"Do you want me to take him?" Jessika said, indicating to the sleeping child in her finance's arms.

"No, darling. I have him"

In no time at all, the three adults and sleeping child made it to room 306. Jessika was the second person to walk into the room, followed closely by Addilyn. The male nurse left shortly after.

When they first received the phone call earlier that night, Jessika had thought the worst but looking at Emma now, she released she let her imagination get away with her. The blonde was sitting up in a hospital bed staring at her sleeping daughter. It appeared that the worst of little Hannah's injuries was what looked like to be a broken or fractured arm, that was in a pink cast and a few minor scratches on her face.

"They want to keep her overnight, for observation" Emma said, without taking her eyes off of Hannah.

"Henry?" she said after a minute of silence.

Addilyn walked over to the blonde and deposited the sleeping Henry onto his mothers lap. Then she walked around the blondes bed and started checking over Hannah. Always in doctor mode, thought Jessika.

The redhead pulled up a chair next to the patients and sat down. It was going to be a long night. After an hour of watching the twins sleep, Emma told them of what she remembers of the accident. While taking a U-turn, a person tried to beat the red light but ended up rearing them on Hannah's side of the car. Emma said it was the thirty most scariest seconds of her life. It took half an hour for Henry to calm down about his sister being okay, and telling him it was okay to go play with the nurses at their station.

"So yeah, that's all" The blonde said once she finished telling the story, running her hand through her long curly blonde locks, sighing she looked at Jessika.

Jessika eyes saddened to see her friend so distraught. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked like she would break down any moment. Too late, Jessika thought. Emma started sobbing, clutching the sleeping Henry in her lap to her chest.

"I almost lost my babies….one of them is even in the hospital for fucks sake" she said in between sobbing.

Addilyn walked back to Emma's side of the bed, but not before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Hannahs blonde locks. The older woman chanced a look over Emmas sobbing body, and saw that her fiance had tears running down her eyes, too. She didn't even seem to notice them, the redhead had eyes only on her emotional friend. Seeing someone enter the room out of the corner of her eyes, she shook her head no and mouthed 'come back later' to the head nurse. Seeing the nurse leave, Addilyn spoke.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. They're fine. You'll wake up-"

"Mummy?" came a voice still full of sleep.

When Emma realized it was Hannah's voice who spoke, she almost tossed Henry out of her lap trying to get off of the bed.

"Let me" Jessika said, while taking the toddler.

"Hey, ladybug. Mummy's right here" Emma cooed once she reached Hannahs hospital bed.

Hannah started whimpering. "Mu-mummy"

"It's alright, baby. Everything's okay. Shhhh, Mama's here" Emma continued to whisper sweet nothings into daughter's ear until she fell back asleep.

Since Addilyn was well known around the hospital, she pulled a few strings so her and Jessika could sleep in the room even though visiting hours were over.

The next morning, the doctor came in and went over Hannah's vitals and informed the adults the patient could go home, after signing some release forms.

"Hannah will have to come back in a few weeks to remove the cast, when you are leaving, schuedule an appointment" with that, the doctor left the room.

xxxxxxx  
_

While driving home in Addilyns BMW SUV, Emma asked the question that was bugging her ever since she found out Hannah was going to be alright.

"How did last night go?"

Jessika turned around in the passenger seat so she was facing Emma and the children. Lifting up her left hand, she started doing a princess wave while singing Beyonce's 'Put a ring on it'

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Cause she loves me so she put a ring on it _

_Nobody else can make her come like me_

_The way I go down on her making her scre-_

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the song goes, love" Emma said while laughing for the first time since yesterday evening.

Taking the dancing left hand into hers, the blonde made a comment on the ring. "I see you decided, Addilyn. I knew you fancied this one. Although the chocolate oval cut diamond was also pretty"

"Maybe you should buy it for your future fiance" Addilyn commented from the driver seat.

Jessika snorted, and turned back around. "SG and marriage? Nuh uh"

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Congratulations you guys, I'm really happy for you. And to think if it wasn't for me, the lot of you would not have even met" The blonde said cheekily.

Adopting a serious expression, the redhead twisted around in the passenger seat again, only this time she was facing the driver. "You know, snicker-doodle. Emma is right, if it wasn't for her fainting abilities, we would never had met. I think- no, I know we should thank her, but how..." The redhead tapped her chin with her finger.

Changing lanes, the older brunette chanced a quick look at her fiance. Seeing the playful expression on Jessika's face, Addilyn smirked, and played along.

"How about we dedicate something in her name, _sugarlips?_"

"Why aren't you just a lil ole genius" Jessika said in a over exaggeratedly Southern accent.

From the backseat, a groan of frustration could be heard. Emma knew where this was going.

The redhead didn't pay attention to her best friend, she just continued, "How about this. We dedicate our first orgasm on our honeymoon in her name"

Sounding really excited about the idea, Jessika started making hand gestures. "I can see it now, me on top, you-"

"Hell no!" Emma shouted. "It's bad enough the I can hear you guys when you think you're being quiet. No way in Hades will you describe your sex life while my children and I are trapped in a moving vehicle with no means of escape….Just no"

The couple sitting up front just huffed.

"Baby's, you guys want Happy Meals?" Emma said after a few minutes of silence. The twins were unnaturally quiet, Emma noticed. They weren't bad kids, not by any means, but they were known for being talkative. Or what they thought was talking. Emma vowed to distract them this weekend so their little minds won't keep going back to the car accident.

"Donald?" Henry asked

"Yes, Hen _McDonald" _Emma said, making sure to put emphasis on the correct word.

"No Donald guys" Addilyn glanced at her fiance. _Fiance_...wow, she'll never get tired of saying or hearing that. Actually she will, once Jessika becomes her wife. Then she'll have a new word to be obsessed with. Jarring herself out of her thoughts, Addilyn continued. "We can have some food ordered from P.F Chang's. Let's have a family dinner tonight, I have some news to tell you guys"

Reaching over the gear shift, Jessika clasped hands with her lover. "What news, baby?" Jessika noticed the seriousness in her tone, and knew it had to be important.

"Nothing bad, Jess. It is important though"

"Alright, Addi. I'll order the food now. We can have an early dinner, yeah?"

"Early diner my ass. You just an impatient little shit who can't wait to know what the news is" Jessika jested.

The blonde just laughed.

"Phit, phit!"

Emma eyes went wide when she heard what word Henry was trying to say. After a moment of silence, the whole car erupted in laughing.

**A/N : Well, there's chapter nine for you guys. What'd ya think? In the beginning this was going to be the last chapter until Emma and her family stumble upon Storybrooke, but I wrote a few filler chapters so you guys can understand why they decided to move. So about four-five more chapters until Storybrooke. I'm getting a few Pms about Jess and Addi... when/how they became a couple. So I might do a chapter of that, if y'all want. **

**I'm like a really impatient person, but with this story I'm trying to aim for a slowburn SQ, so there's going to be some obstacles for our girls to get around before they live happily ever after and ride into the sunset on a unicorn. :p **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Everybody except the twins who were slamming the noodles down on their high chair table, was shocked at what the older brunette just said. _

_Not waiting for someone to ask questions, she continued. "I'm quitting my job-"_

_Jessika cut her off, "We get that, Addilyn, but why?" _

_Addilyn turned her head to look at her lover, "If you would have let me finish sweetie, I would've__said I was quitting my job at the hospital to open up my own practice" The brunette smiled to take the bite out of her words. _

**Until next time, **

~ S


	10. Raspberries In The Tub

**A/N: Hey people, usually don't upload back to back but since I won't be able to upload tomorrow, decided to do it today. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 10. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

"_No Donald guys" Addilyn glanced at her fiance. Fiance...wow, she'll never get tired of saying or hearing that. Actually she will, once Jessika becomes her wife. Then she'll have a new word to be obsessed with. Jarring herself out of her thoughts, Addilyn continued. "We can have some food ordered from P.F Chang's. Let's have a family_ dinner_ tonight, I have some news to tell you guys"_

_Reaching over the gear shift, Jessika clasped hands with her lover. "What news, baby?" Jessika noticed the seriousness in her tone, and knew it had to be important._

_"Nothing bad, Jess. It is important though"_

_"Alright, Addi. I'll order the food now. We can have an early dinner, yeah?"_

_"Early diner my ass. You just an impatient little shit who can't wait to know what the news is" Jessika jested._

_The blonde just laughed._

_"Phit, phit!"_

_Emma eyes went wide when she heard what word Henry was trying to say. After a moment of silence, the whole car erupted in laughing._

**~XoXoXoX~**

In no time at all, all three adults, and two children were seated around the rectangular dinner table eating Chinese- American fusion food. The twins eating a few strings of low mein in their highchair.

"Here Hannie, let me cut that for you"

"Say thank you, Hannah" Addilyn chided gently.

Hannah turned her head, making some of her blonde princess curls go in her eye. Jessika put her chopsticks down and removed the strands from the child's face for her.

"'ank you ika!" Hannah made the 'you' sound like ooh.

"You're welcome, baby'

Emma, never one for waiting, blurted out, "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Putting her fork down, Addilyn dabbed her mouth with the napkin that was sitting in her lap. "I'm quitting my job"

Everybody except the twins who were slamming the noodles down on their high chair table, was shocked at what the older brunette just said.

Not waiting for someone to ask questions, she continued. "I'm quitting my job-"

Jessika cut her off, "We get that, Addilyn, but why?"

Addilyn turned her head to look at her lover, "If you would have let me finish sweetie, I would've said I was quitting my job at the hospital to open up my own practice" The brunette smiled to take the bite out of her words.

Jessika just formed an 'o' with her mouth.

Addilyn opened her eyes wide and mirrored her fiances facial expression, mocking her. She laughed when a noddle landed on her face.

"Way to set an example in front of the kids, love"

Jessika just pouted adorably. "You deserved it" Sticking out her tongue, to get one final jab, the redhead sat up and started collecting the dirty dishes. Emma only spoke when her best friend left the room with the dishes.

"Why are you really quitting?"

Addilyn sighed. Running a hand through her brunette locks she told Emma about how she lost one of her patients last week, even though the other attending doctors said there was nothing they could do to save the man, Addilyn always took the cases to heart, and she just couldn't do it anymore.

"So next week is my last week"

'You need to tell her" They both knew who _her_ was.

"I am, whenever we're alone again"

Deciding they needed a lighter subject, Emma changed the topic. "Wedding plans?"

A smile instantly graced the brunettes face, "I'm going to hire a wedding planner Monday, and have them consult with Jess and I"

Nodding, the blonde stood up and took Hannah out of her highchair, mindful of her cast.

"The twins need a bath, do you mind grabbing Hen?"

"We should bathe them separately, you know how Henry likes to splash and we have to be mindful of Han's cast" Addilyn said while walking up the stairs.

"How about I bathe Hannah, and Hen and you can take a shower?"

"Alright, let me just grab my suit"

Ten minutes later, Addilyn was changed into a two piece bathing suit, standing under the warm shower spray with a naked toddler in her arms.

"Close your eyes, Hen Hen" Addilyn waited until her nephew closed his eyes, then she lifted the detached shower head and rinsed the shampoo suds out of his blonde locks.

"Good boy" she cooed.

" 'Ana?"

"Hannah's taking a bathe with Mamma. You'll see her when you finish okay?"

Addilyn removed the child from from her chest and lifted him at arms length. "Alright, sweetie, you're all clean"

Grabbing his two-in-one towel robe, she wrapped him in it, placing the hood over his wet hair.

"Vamos, papito" she said once she set him down on the floor.

When Addilyn was a little girl, her grandmother on her mothers side started teaching her Spanish. She said it was important for her to stay in touch with her Spanish roots. So, even though the twins were not blood related, she still liked to refer to them as her niece and nephew, and said it was her duty as the fun aunt to teach them Spanish. Addilyn only wished she would have taken up the chance to learn her father's native tongue when he offered, then she could also teach them Arabic.

" 'Ana?"

The twins always got antsy when they were separated. She didn't know what they were going to do when they started school and couldn't be with each other 24/7. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Addilyn smiled.

"Alright, let's go find Hannah"

"Knock, knock" The older brunette said once they reached the bathroom where Emma was giving Hannah a bath.

"Come in" was the reply

"Heny! Ook! Ook!"

Emma smiled, _"Look,_ sweetie"

"Lewk!"

Laughing, Emma just left it alone.

The trick Hannah wanted to show her brother resulted in Emma getting wet. Removing wet strands of blonde hair from her face, Emma said, "You think that's funny do you?"

Hannah nodded her head and did the trick again. Lifting a handful of water in her hands, the little blonde blew raspberries, making the water splash her mother again. Hearing both of her children laugh, made Emma smile and lift Henry onto her lap, tickling him until he had enough.

Making her presence known, Jessika made a comment from the doorway. "It's a good thing you covered her cast with plastic wrap, huh SG?"

"Right?" she said. Lifting said girl out of the tub, she started to dry her off. "Come on Hannah Banana, it's time to get into your jammies, night night time"

"No"

Emma did a double take, "Wha- Huh?" She really hated this 'no' word the twins picked up.

"No" Hannah said again.

"Hannah, stop being cheeky"

"No"

Rubbing her forehead, Emma opened eyes only to see herself in the bathroom by herself and her two 'supposedly' co-parents standing by the door covering their mouth, trying to hid their grins.

"Thanks for letting them go, mates" The blonde said sarcastically. Running out to the hallway, she turned around to the still laughing duo and asked which way the twins went. Jessika pointed left, while Addilyn pointed in the other direction. Huffing, Emma went right.

"Hannah! Henry! The two of you are in big trouble when mummy finds you" The young mother was hoping that would have enticed the twins to give away their location, but it didnt.

"Addi, help me find them please and stop feeling up Jess"

"Jealous" Jessika sing-songed.

"She does sound jealous, doesn't she?" Addilyn said after giving a quick peck to her fiances lip.

Two minutes later, Emma could hear Addilyn bribing the children. "Auntie Addi has loli's, who wants some"

The blonde listened for the two sets of footsteps that she was sure she was going to hear, but they never came.

Exasperated, Emma tried one last thing. "Alright, mama's going to start giving pow pows….1...2..ooph" The blonde looked down at the two blonde heads that tackled into her calf.

"No pow pow, Mama" Henry replied. His head was stuck between his mothers legs.

Hannah second that, "Ya, no pow"

"Crouching down, Emma picked up both naked children into her arms and made their way to the shared bedroom. "Found them, you guys!" the blonde yelled.

"Kay" came the muffled reply.

"Thanks for helping!"

"Yeah, mhm...suure" The last word was moaned.

After donning the twins their pajamas, Emma tucked them in and lifted the wooden crib railing up, so they wouldn't climb out.

"Grab your teddies while mama gets a book" After each twin grabbed their respected stuffed animals, the older blonde started reading 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'.

"... and he was a beautiful butterfly" Closing the book, Emma stood up and leaned over the crib, "G'night Henry" kiss "G'night Hannah" kiss

Leaving the twins room, Emma passed Addilyns and room and still heard the moaning. "Help look for the twins, my arse" The blonde muttered to herself. Getting a sinister thought, Emma walked her way down the stairs signing..

"One..two..Emma's coming for you"

"Three..four..better lock your door"

Reaching the kitchen, the blonde filled a pot with ice and water. Walking back upstairs, Emma continued her little made up song.

"Five..Six..you chicks are about to get tricked"

"Seven...eight..they're about to meet their fate"

Reaching the second floor landing, Emma tip toed to the couple's bedroom and opened the door slowly. Hearing it creak, Emma bit her lip and looked towards the bed. Some would have been embarrassed to see their friends in such a compromising position but Emma was use to it. All three of them always saw each other naked, or walk around the house in just a shirt or bra and panties. So seeing Jessika lick her way down Addilyns body didn't deter Emma from her mission.

At the moment, Jessikas eyes were closed in pleasure and Addilyn was face down. Lifting the ice cold water, the blonde poured it over the two.

"Ice bucket challenge, bitches!" The blonde laughed while making her way out of the room.

Emma only stayed long enough to hear one of them curse, she's guessing it was Addilyn because it sounded like Spanish. Running down the stairs, the blonde was about to run out into the back yard when she was lifted from behind, releasing a squeal, she started laughing.

"You think that's funny do you, hm?" Someone purred in her ear, repeating the words she said earlier to the twins.

"Baby, get the door please" Waiting for Jessika to open the sliding glass door that led to their porch, Addilyn allowed Emma to stand on her own, only to throw her over her shoulder a second later.

"Addilyn, come on mate. Let me down"

"Nuh uh"

Emma lifted her head as best as she could in a upside down position, and noticed they were heading in the direction of their Jacuzzi.

"You wouldn't"

Jessika chuckled, "She would" she said.

Seeing a bare ass in front of her face, Emma started smacking it.

Addilyn hissed in pain, "Ow!"

The blonde smirked, "Release me this instant, and I won't hit you ag-"

Splash!

Sputtering once she came back up for air, Emma glared at the two women laughing.

"Bloody whores, the lot of you!"

Jessika just raised her eyebrow, a grin still plastered on her face. "Cheerio!"

Running her hand through her soaked hair, Emma pouted "Help me out please, please"

"Say sorry for calling us hoes" Addilyn said, while crossing her hands under her bare breast.

"Sorry"

Jessika smacked her lips together and started walking towards the soaked blonde. "That's more like it" When she reached the Jacuzzi, Emma grabbed both of the redheads hands and pulled her into the water.

Jessika came up laughing, "I had a feeling you were going to do that" Narrowing her eyes, Jessika stalked towards the laughing blonde. Grabbing her head, she ducked Emma under the water. The two continued their little duck game until Jessika noticed someone was missing from their little activity.

"Baby, come join us" Jessika noticed Addilyn holding a camera in her hand, videotaping their antics.

"That's alright, pookie bear. I'm alright standing here"

"If you insist, sugarlips" Jessika teased back.

After fifteen minutes of splashing and head ducking, Emma and Jessika went up stairs to share a quick shower.

"No funny business! I'm to make an honest woman of her in a few months" Addilyn yelled from downstairs.

Giving each other a quick look, the two best friends started making sexual noises.

"Uuuuuhhh" *gasp* "Harder" *sigh*

"Oh gods, Ems!...Faster…"

"How about this, Jess..i..ka?"

Just like she hoped, Jessika caught on and grunted out the last three syllables of her name. Neither heard someone step into the walk in shower until it was too late.

"Bullocks!" As fast as she could, Emma turned the ice cold water to off. Hearing her two friends laugh, made Emma start to laugh too.

Once Addilyns laughter settled down, she said, "Serves you guys right"

"Pffts"

"Hurry up and dry off, let's watch a movie" The older brunette said with childlike glee.

"Alright, give us ten minutes"

Exactly ten minutes later found the three in nothing but t-shirts, snuggled under the love seat couch, watching '007 Skyfall' Throughout the movie, Addilyn and Emma occasionally repeated the monologue word for word, much to Jessikas annoyment. The three fell asleep on said couch until they were awoken by little hands trying to grasp onto anything so they could climb on the couch.

~**XoXoXoX**~

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I started writing about Storybrooke. That's all I can say without giving away spoilers. :) Next post will probably be after Thursday, but before Monday. **

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Turning her head, Jessika clucked her tongue. Her fiance was reading something on her phone, it seemed she didn't even hear what the trio were talking about. Stretching, the redhead snatched the phone from Addilyns hands._

_"What the hell!" she screeched._

_Waving her hand in the direction of the table, Jessika said, "What could possibly be more important than this?"_

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just looking at commercial property for sale"_

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	11. Wedding, Lesbians & U-Haul

**NEXT CHAPTER REGINA/STORYBROOKE! **

**A/N: A lot, a lot of shit *Excuse my French* is happening in this chapter (longest one yet)...I guess you can say it's the climax..Well, one of the stories climaxes. I fast forwarded A LOT in this chapter to basically get to the point, I apologize in advance if it is annoying. I doubt you guys would mind though, after all, it means Emma and the twins move to Storybrooke faster. -winks-**

***Please read the Authors Note at the end of the story, it's important.***

**A/N: As usual, I want to thank the people who took the time to review. Means a lot. :) One, because it tells me you like the story, and two because most of you guys are full of great ideas and it helped a lot. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT, I'm just kidnapping the characters and adding my own plot.**

**To the guest who asked if the ship is SwanQueen...the answer is yes, I am just introducing my OC characters first, sort of like a build up. I wanted the readers to get to know how Addilyn, Jessika, Emma, and the twins interacted with each other before they move to Storybrooke. **

**SQ~SQ~SQ~**SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ****

_**Few months later…. **_**(Twins just turned three)**

It was just another day in the Swan-Taylor-Chastney household. The twins were at a neighbors house having a play date, and the four adults were seated at the dining room table with magazines, and a book full of wedding plans. This seemed to be a common theme these last couple of months.

"So you want this font in gold, on beige colored paper?" the wedding planner, Jake said.

Jessika asked her fiance a question, without taking her eyes off of the pieces of material that sat in front of her, "Baby, gold or silver?"

"The gold on beige will clash" Jake commented, shaking his head.

"I'd go with the silver, Jess. I dunno-" Emma said, adding her own input.

Turning head, Jessika clucked her tongue. Her fiance was reading something on her phone, it seemed she didn't even hear what the trio were talking about. Stretching, the redhead snatched the phone from Addilyns hands.

"What the hell!" she screeched.

Waving her hand in the direction of the table, Jessika said, "What could possibly be more important than this?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just looking at commercial property for sale"

Ever since Addilyn turned in her resignation paper two months prior, she has been looking up buildings for sale so she could start her family practice. Between deciding to open up her own practice, planning a wedding, and finding someone to purchase townhouse, it's been busy. Yes, after a month of doing pro and cons, the three decided on selling their suburban town-home and purchase a slightly bigger home. Since the twins were getting bigger, they needed their separate bedrooms, to say the least, it's been a hectic few months.

"Jake wants to know if we should go with silver or gold...what do you think?" Jessika asked.

"The silver, since gold and beige will clash"

Hearing Addilyn unknowingly repeat the same words the wedding planner just did, made Emma, Jake and Jessika laugh unison.

_**Six months later (Wedding day)….**_

"Continue that and you're going to dig your way to China, love" Emma said referring to Jessika's pacing.

"I can't do this, I mean why would anyone like her want to marry me?"

"You can and you will, babes. In all my 22 years, I've never seen two people more in love than you and Addi"

"Yea?" Jessika said, insecurity lacing her voice.

"Mhm" Walking over to her friend, Emma hugged her. Whispering in her ear, the blonde continued her little speech "Forget the fear, do what your heart tells you. The twins and I will be lucky to find the kind of love you and Addi share one day" Giving her friend a quick kiss on her lips, the blonde stepped back.

"I love you, sister"

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Emma embraced the redhead again. "I love you, too"

Laughing, the blonde stepped back again, and dabbed her eyes with her forefinger, then checking the finger to see if her eyeliner was running.

"Alright, let's go take you to your woman" she joked.

Having the twins walk down the isles took longer than anticipated. Each time Hannah would throw flowers out of the basket onto the floor, little Henry would go behind her and pick them up and stick them into his tuxedo jacket. Everybody found it adorable.

The laughing at the twins antics soon turned into sniffing when the brides starting saying their vows.

"Jessika" Clearing her throat, Addilyn tried again, only louder. "Jessika Ali Taylor, most would say that this day will mark this day as a new start in their lives, but for me it was the first time I laid eyes on you. Since then, you weren't far from my thoughts. Before you, I was just living day to day saving peoples lives, then you came in and saved me. Ever the princess-"

Addilyn paused for a moment taking in the far away look the woman standing in front of her got, when she said the word princess. When Jessika focused again, the older brunette continued.

"- You are the love of my life, and hopefully one day I can call you the mother of our children, Te amo mi querido" Addilyn wiped the tear that was making it's way down her loves cheek. "Don't cry, baby" The brunette leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Ahem, we're not quite there yet, ladies" The pastor said, jokingly.

After the girls apologize, even though they didn't mean it, it was now Jessika's turn.

"That was really beautiful, love dumpling" Addilyn rolled her eyes, at her soon to be wife's antics. "Addilyn, on this day, I take you to be my wife until I die, I promise to be supportive and faithful. I will always love you, even when that day comes when you can't properly wipe your own as-tushy..Above all, I promise to help dye your greys and give you massages after long days of work. If what we have is not love, I don't know what is"

Everybody in the church was chuckling at Jessika's vows.

Even the pastor had a smile on his face, "Now that Jessika Taylor and Addilyn Chastney have given themselves solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving of rings, I pronounce that they are bride and bride. You may now kiss each other"

_**Few days later…**_

Extending her hands, so they were outstretched, the brunette tried to beckon the little girl again. The newlyweds were suppose to head out on their road trip/honeymoon an hour ago, but Addilyn was adamant that she wasn't going to leave until she got a proper goodbye and kiss from her niece.

"Come here, sweetie" Addilyn said

"Nooo, I don't wan' you to go" The just turned three year old cried.

"Baby, Henry said bye bye to Auntie Addi, after you say bye bye, we can go for frozen yogurt, okay?"

"Wogurts?" She said from her spot in her mothers arms.

"Yes Hannah, _yogurt. _Don't you like yogurt"

The blonde girl shook her head yes.

"Alright then, go say bye to your aunts, yeah? Emma said

"Why you leave?"

Everybody laughed at the little girls stalling tactics.

"Han-nah" The young mother sing-songed to her child, letting her know that the adults knew what she was trying to do.

What looked like an attempt at an eye roll, Hannah wiggled out of the blondes grasp until Emma put her down and ran into Addilyns arms.

"Oh, mami. I'm going to miss you so much. But me and Aunt Jess won't be gone long, okay, sweetie"

"Okay" was the muffle reply.

"Will you give me a kiss?"

Hannah shook her head, causing her shoulder length blonde hair to sway from side to side.

"Why not, little mama?"

Looking over Hannahs head, Addilyn mouthed 'help' to Emma.

Nodding her head once, Emma called for Henry.

"Coming, Mama!" Henry's little pitter patter could be heard. "I here!" he said, once he reached they foyer.

Emma just said two words, and watched the little boys eyes light up.

"Weally, Mama. We gets to eat wogurt? he screamed in excitement.

Hannah green eyes were watching her brother intently. She probably didn't even notice she started smiling. Turning her head, she gave Addilyn a peck on the lips.

"Bye. I miss you but I get wogurt now" She said with such seriousness, everybody chuckled.

"You're ditching me for yogurt!" Addilyn teased, while clutching her chest in mock hurt.

Hannah giggled and walked back to her mother. Yanking on her mothers blouse, Hannah then said, "Mummy, we go now?"

"Yes, baby girl. We can go now" Brushing some wayward blonde curls from both her childrens face, Emma told them to go get their jackets. Wanting to distract them so her two best mates could finally leave and start their honeymoon.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to book hotels for the cities you're going to travel through?"

"No, babes" Jessika said, before hugging the blonde. "We want to book as we go, you know, be spontaneous"

"Alright, I love you guys, be safe. Even though it's your honeymoon, don't be cliche and come back pregnant"

Jessika laughed, and gestured to her wife "Have you seen her, it's going to be hard"

"Not the only thing that's going to be hard" Muttered Emma.

"We heard that!" Addilyn said before walking out of the door.

"Twins!" Emma yelled after she realized they were quiet..Too quiet. Once they stood in front of her, she inspected from head to toe. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nuffin" They said simultaneously.

Eying them for a few more seconds, Emma let it go and trio made their way to the white Jeep Wrangler. Lifting first Henry, then Hannah, she buckled them in their respected car seat and went around the jeep to the diver seat.

"Mummy?" Hannah said from the back seat .

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"E-I-E-I-O, pwease"

Chuckling, Emma put in the CD marked 'kids', and turned up the volume. "Old McDonald had a farm" was on replay until they reached Mickey's FroYo.

_**One week later...**_

"Mama! Mama! I speak, pwease? My turn"

"No Henry, let mama speak first, then you, okay?"

Emma looked down at her son who was now sporting a pout that the blonde would've found adorable at any other time, except now. Running a hand through her hair for the third time since she picked up the phone, Emma said,

"So let me get this straight. Because you and Addi fell in love with a town called Storebrook"

"_Storybrooke" _Jessika said, amusement lacing her voice.

Emma rolled her eyes when Jessika interrupted her. "Alright, Storybrooke...You want me and the twins to pack up as much things as the Wrangler can carry and move to a town I know absolutely nothing about?"

Jessika was starting to get irritated. She knew what she was asking of her best friend was a lot to take in on such short notice, but they were planning on moving anyways, the townhouse was even for sale. "We all know you can move on a whim, Emma. You've done it before"

Green eyes flashed with hurt. "Ouch, Taylor. That was low, even for you"

The brunette on the other end of the time bit her lip, she knew she went too far. Emma's past was something they rarely talked about, if never. Plus the blonde only called her by her last name when she was shutting down emotionally.

"I'm sorry, SG. That was low. Forgive me?"

Deciding to make Jessika work for it, the blonde shrugged her shoulders. Forgetting she was on the phone, Emma voiced her thoughts. "I don't know. How do I know that you won't bring up my past to prove a point again?"

"I talk now, mama?"

Sighing, Emma held up one finger to her lips, telling Henry to be quite. "In a minute, Hen"

Huffing, Henry went to go play with his sister.

Wanting to get back on topic, Emma told her best mate that she forgives her.

"Someone put a offer on the house, Ems"

"Still trying to sell the idea, hm?" the blonde chuckled.

"Am I that transparent?" was the reply

"Alright, you have three point five minutes to convince me why we should move to Storybooks"

"Storybr-" Jessika started to say.

"I know, I know. Just teasing. Three mintues left to convince me"

"What the actual hell?! That's not fai-"

"Two and a half" the blonde said, cutting her off. Emma was happy Jessika wasn't int he same room as her right now, or she would've seen the smile on the blondes face. She heard Jess take a deep breath before speaking again.

"It's a cute little town, the people here are super friendly, it's also a great place to raise the twins...aaaand AddiandIsortofalreadyboughtahouse"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What" Jessika said

"Huh?"

"What…. it's with a 't'..you said wha"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's how I speak, Jessika"

"I know" came the solemn reply "I was just trying to change the topic" Sighing, Jessika continued. "We purchased a house, Ems"

Emma felt the abandonment pain for the first time in five years. _Leaving. Purchase. Never see again. _

"I know what you're thinking Ems, no, we didn't and never will abandon you..or the twins" she added as an after thought.

Emma released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Running her hand through her hair for the last time, Emma said the two words that she knew would change the twins and her life forever.

"Okay, sure" Emma took the phone away from her ear when she was met with squealing.

_I told you she will say yes, give me my money back. _Emma heard in the background.

"You betted on my decision?"

"...Eh, not technically. We knew you were going to say yes, we were betting on how fast you would say it"

_At least she sounds regretful _Emma thought.

"Pffts, cow"

"Really mature...bitch" was Jessikas comeback.

"Look who's talking, skank"

"Well right now, you're the only person talking, cootie queen" Jessika could've have slapped herself.

Emma stifled a laugh, "Actually, it was you who was talking"

And Jessika did just that, giving her forehead a slap, Jessika started laughing.

"Soooo-" The brunette said after a minute of silence.

Rubbing her forehead again, Emma told her that she was going to go talk with the twins about moving, and she'll call back later that night. After saying goodbye, the blonde walked in the direction of the sound of the children playing.

"Hey babies, come here for a minute. Mummy has some news"

Hannah was the first one to stop playing with her Lalaloopsy doll, crawling into her mothers lap, the toddler straddled Emma's lap and started playing with her mother's long locks.

"Henry, come here please" Emma called again. The blonde waited until the little boy climbed the sofa and kneeled next to her.

"Yes, mama?" the little boy said.

"Well you guys know how Auntie Jess and Addi went on a trip?" The blonde smiled when their two different shade of green eyes lit up, after hearing the names of their favorite aunts. _Well, only aunts. _Thought Emma. Deciding to come out and say it, Emma then said, "We're moving"

"Where?" Hannah said, still playing with Emma's hair.

"Ya, mama. Where?" Henry said

"Well, babies. There's this town called Storerooke and your Aunts purchased a nice house there, and we'll be moving there?"

Hannah cocked her head to the side, taking on a thinking expression "Puwase?"

"Purchase, Hannie. When you purchase something, it means you buy it" Emma played with a lock of her daughters hair, "Do you know what buy means?"

"Uh huh"

Turning to her quite son, Emma asked him what he thought of moving.

"I bring my toys?

"Can I" Emma sid, correcting him.

"Dat what I say"

Muah! Henry giggled at his mothers antics. Henry placed both of his hands on either side of the blondes face, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Muah!" The boy said after pulling back. "Give 'Ana sugwar now mama"

"Hm, I dunno Hen. I think Hannah should get a visit from the…...Tickle Monsta!"

"No, mummy! No tickle!" Hannah said while trying to scamper of the blondes lap as fast as she could. She was going a little too slow for her mother and brother hands.

"Mummy stop! Pwease! Henwy help me!" the little girl yelled in between laughs and giggles.

Stopping before the little girl peed herself, Emma scooped her up in her arms and blew raspberries on her neck, causing another fit of giggles.

"Alright, you two monkeys. It's way past your bedtime. Let's get you all tucked in"

"I thought we were moving?"

Emma laughed at the way Henry said the word 'thought', it sounded like 'fought'.

"We are baby boy. Just not tonight. When you wake up in the morning, then we can pack"

Jumping on the couch, Henry started chanting, "Morning, morning, morning"

Scooping him up too, so he sat on the side that wasn't occupied and started making her way upstairs.

"Alright monkeys, go brush your teeth and meet me in your room so I can read you a story"

Setting them down, she watched them as they ran in the direction of the bathroom, and didn't look away until they rounded the corner. Hearing the faucet run, the young mother made her way into her childrens bedroom, chose a book then sat down in the middle of the floor. Emma looked up from picking at her nails when she heard her children running back into the room. After they each laid down on their own twin bed, Emma started reading 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'.

"...And chances are if he asks you for a glass of milk, he's going to want a cookie to go with it" Emma read while whispering the last part.

Once the twins fell asleep, Emma walked back downstairs and looked up the website for U-Haul. Grabbing her purse, she typed in her credit card number and rented the largest truck the company had. Now all she had to do was hire people to move the items in the house they wanted to carry. Jessika told her the furniture could stay, the house they bought was already furnished. All she had to do was pack the clothes, dishes, the kids things and some other nick nacks. Emma couldn't believe she was doing this, moving on a whim. She promised herself when she found out she was pregnant, she would change her fight or flight instincts. _Technically I'm not running this time though. _Emma thought. _I better start packing while the kids are asleep. _

Emma stayed up well into the night packing up the kitchen and bedrooms, then moving said items into the garage so it'll be easier to just put the things into her Jeep. The rest of the things will have to wait until tomorrow when she purchased boxes and tape. Then all the movers had to do was pack them into the U-Haul. What of the twins though? She couldn't get all she needed to do with the twins running around. She'll have to drop them off at their daycare. Deciding she had a lot of things to do, the blonde grabbed a pen and paper and started making a list.

_Pay, then shut off utilities_

_Twins - Day care_

_Box tape and boxes_

_Molly maid cleaning service_

_Cancel gym membership or any membership service_

_Figure out what to do with things in the refrigerator _

Emma mentally cursed herself, she didn't even ask Jessika how far this town was. Picking up her cellphone, Emma touched the number one button on the cell, and waited for someone to pick up.

"He-Hello?" Addilyn breathed into the phone.

"I'll let you catch your breath first"

"Nonsense, Ems. What'd questions did you have?"

It was scary sometimes how much Addilyn and Jess knew her. Emma went straight to the point.

"How far is the town from here? I need to know if I should pack a bag of clothes for the twins"

"About a days travel"

"Okay, I'll need the address"

"112 Mifflin St, Storybrooke Maine" was the reply.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ**

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter, I started writing about Storybrooke. So, I'll post a snippet of what I have, but it might not be in the next chapter. ( I will probably add a filler chapter, then post what you're about to read below)**

**A/N #2 : Why did Jess zone out when Addi said the word 'princess'?...Maybe she had a flashback of her fairy-tale character...hm? I have homework for you guys, try to list all of the redhead princesses...I'll give you one, Merida (Brave)**

**(Might change) Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_"I Henwy, what your name?"_

_"What is your name, dear" Regina corrected him gently._

_"Dat what I say" Even though the child didn't say duh it was there._

_"Are you asking what my name is?" The boy nodded. "Well, my name is Regina, but you can call me Miss Mills"_

_After several failed attempts at trying to pronounce the name he was just given, Henry pouted._

_They were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone._

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	12. Welcome To Storybrooke

**A/N: Well, the Swan family finally moves to Storybrooke in this chapter. There's not a lot of Regina PoV, but next chapter there'll be more. I'm building up to the Emma/Regina encounter. I don't know about you guys, but I've moved a lot so I know what the inside of a U-Haul truck looks like. For the sake of imagination, let's pretend that the front of the truck could hold two car seats. lol **

**A/N: I loved, loved, loved last chapters reviews. _QueenApples _was especially funny. Made me smile from beginning to end while reading it. For those who guessed Anastasia, you guys were right. -thumbs up- :D**

_One more thing I thought was important. To be honest, I stopped watching Once after season two I believe. So some things I might get wrong, if I do, I apologize in advance. For instance, what little I know about Regina's personality is from all the Once fanfics I read. So again, I might make her a wee bit nice. I don't think I know how to write her as a Queen Bitch. Sorry people...I'll try my hardest though. _

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. Oh how I wish I did though. **

_****That being said, please enjoy.. ****_

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

_**The next morning…**_

"Ooph" Groaning, Emma opened her green eyes to see the face of her smiling son laying lengthwise on top of her. Cleaning the sleep out of her eyes, and stretching, she gently tossed Henry off of her and got out of bed. Flinging the covers so they now covered a laughing Henry, Emma smirked.

"Wow, it's morning already. Guess I have to go wake up the kids"

"I right here!"

Gasping, Emma looked around her bedroom. Trying to put as much fear into her voice, Emma whispered,

"Who's there?"

"Henwy, mama! It's me"

"Hm, I don't see anybody"

Tossing the covers off of his face and little chest, Henry jumped up and flung himself into his mothers arms. "See me here!" he yelled into her ear.

"Geesh, Hen. My poor ears"

Henry had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, mama" he whispered.

Chuckling, Emma told him it was okay. Putting the boy on the ground, the duo started making their way out of the room, intent on waking up Hannah, when Emma spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Henry Oliver Swan...why are my clothes out of their drawers and piled up on the floor?"

Twisting his little hands together, he started rocking back and forth on the heel of his feet.

"I short and I couldn't weach to wake you up" he muttered. Walking to the foot of the bed, Henry started to pick up several article of clothing and 'folding' them, well balling them up in Emmas eyes. Speaking of eyes, the blonde ones softened at what Henry was trying to do.

"Leave it, little man. I'll do it later, okay?" Receiving a nod and a hesitant smile, Emma beckoned him.

"We wake up 'Ana now?"

Emma smiled not for the first time when her son referred to Hannah as 'Ana. Hannah was the first word he said, and at one and a half, he couldn't pronounce her full name so started calling her 'Ana, and ever since then, hasn't stopped.

"Yes ma'am. We can go wake up Hannah Banana now" Emma peeked down at the boy walking next to her, and allowed a smile grace her face when her trick worked. Like any protective mother, Emma hated seeing her kids sad.

Laughing, Henry pushed out his tiny chest "I no ma'am, mama"

Emma played along. "Oh, you aren't?" Henry nodded. "What are you then?"

"man?" Henry stated, but it sounded like a question.

"I dunno, Hen. You don't look like a man to me. A boy, yeah" That made Henry stop walking and stand in front of the bedroom he shared with his sister.

"Why you call me wittle man, then?" He asked innocently.

Well shit, Emma thought fast. "Well see, it's a term of endear...Oh look! Hannies up"

"Ooph" Emma grunted for the second time that morning. At the rate they're going, the older blonde was sure to lose a limb.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Hannah said jumping up and down , her blonde hair following her fast movements.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emma said, also jumping and down.

"We moving!" She screamed at the tops of lungs. Yup, Emma was definitely going to lose something, her hearing.

"Maybe" Emma drawled out. That one word, as expected, ceased all movements.

"Huh?" Henry said.

"We're only moving if you guys go brush your teeth and put on the clothes I'm about to pick out….then I have to drop you guys off at daycare" The last part was trailed off when Emma noticed her children were no longer standing in front of her, but in the bathroom, brushing their teeth.

"Alright then" the older blonde muttered. Walking into her kids bedroom, Emma dug through the boxes of clothes she already packed and chose a pink tank top and blue shorts for Hannah, and a grey and yellow boys tank top for Henry, with swim trunks as bottoms.

"We finish, mummy. What now?" Hannah said.

"You brush your teeth?" both nodded. "Alright, let me see those pearly whites" Emma waited until both toddlers flashed their teeth, then she turned her head and covered her eyes. "AAAH! Too bright"

"Alwight, mama. We close our mouth" Henry said.

Opening her eyes again, Emma picked up the clothing she picked out a few minutes earlier, and started helping the twins dress.

"We move now?" Hannah asked.

"Not yet, baby girl. You guys are to going to play for a few hours and when I come to pick you up, we can move...Alright?" Getting nods, Emma grabbed each other hands and made her way downstairs. Cooking them a quick breakfast, Emma waited until they started eating to go back upstairs and throw on some cut off shorts and tank top. Walking back downstairs, she started gathering her purse, keys, and sunglasses.

Forty-five minutes later, the twins were dropped off at daycare, and Emma was on the phone with the moving company she hired last night. They told her they were already there but nobody was home.

"I'm just around the corner" she said, before hanging up.

Packing up took longer than she thought, it was already 4 in the afternoon, and she dropped the twins off at 8am. Although it took almost 7 hours, the house was finally packed, sans furniture. All she was waiting for now was Molly Maids, and they wouldn't arrive for another hour. Deciding now was a good time to pick up the children, Emma hopped in her white Jeep Wrangler, and headed in the direction of Childrens Cottage. The blonde was happy the cleaning ladies wouldn't arrive until later, she needed to bathe the twins first, feed them, then attach the Wrangler to the back of the U-Haul. _Maybe I'll get them some Wendy's while we're on the road. _

_**One the road…**_

"Pick up, pick up" Emma muttered. The blonde peeked inside the cab of the U-Haul truck to check on the kids, seeing that they were still sleeping, Emma hung up the phone, and dialed again for the second time.

"Taylor-Chastney speaking"

"Why'd you take so long to pick up? I've been ringing you for ages!"

"Sorry Ems" Jessika said. "We were outside, talking to one of our neighbors"

"Well, that just makes it better, I suppose"

"Don't be like that, Ems" the redhead on the other side of the phone said.

"Sorry, love. I'm just cranky. Been driving for hours and the stupid GPS can't even find a town called Storybrooke. It's like the bloody thing doesn't even exist" Fumed the blonde.

"What road are you on?"

Emma told her.

"Alright, you're going to head in that direction for another five or six miles, I believe. Call me when you reach, and I'll give you directions to the house"

"Mkay, I'm hanging up now"

"Love you, sis"

Hearing the dial tone, the blonde made her way back into the driver seat of the moving truck.

"Mu-mummy?"

"Morning, baby girl. You had a nice nap?"

"Mhm"

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked.

"Uh uh"

The blonde laughed at her daughters monosyllabic replies, Hannah was always a little unresponsive when she just woke up. _Quite the opposite from her brother. _Emma thought.

"Mama, I gots to go pee pee"

Like she said, quite the opposite.

"Alright, Hen. We're almost to our new home and we can stop someplace for you to go"

"We there?!" The now more awake Hannah screamed, while looking around the deserted road. Frowning, she turned to her mother. "No house, mummy. Just twees"

Chuckling, Emma explained that they had a few more minutes until they arrived. Twenty minutes, two 'Are we there yet?', and a 'stop that' later, they arrived.

"Welcome to Storybrooke" Emma muttered after reading the white sign

"I gots to go weal bad, mama" Henry said again. Holding the front of his army green cargo pants, the little blonde started wiggling around in his carseat.

"We're almost there, okay baby?" Looking around, the blonde saw a sign with a red arrow, saying Granny's diner. Pulling in front of the establishment, the blonde was grateful that two of the parking spaces were empty, the U-Haul and her Wrangler wouldn't have fit otherwise.

"Alright, monkeys. Mama's going to come out first, then she'll come around and let you out. Okay?" Getting nods, the blonde did just that. Walking in between the kids, so both held each of Emma's hands, the trio made their way inside only to stop at the threshold. Everybody was staring at them.

"You'd think the lot of you never seen strangers before" Emma muttered under her breath. Obviously not low enough because a lanky brunette made a comment.

"To be honest, hon. We haven't" The brunette with the red dyed streak running through her hair said "I assume you're the infamous Emma, and these are your two adorable kids?"

_Jess. _Emma thought. "I see my best mate has been talking. Good things I hope?" she asked while smiling.

"All" was the immediate response. "You're really lucky to have friends like that. I met her and her wife the day they came here. I was actually the one who told them about the house that was for sale" Looking down at the little boy jumping up and down, Ruby was about to tell Emma that the child had to use the restroom, but she was interrupted.

"Mamaaaa"

Emma looked down the child crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Oh, piss. I forgot. Sorry, baby" Looking down at Hannah, Emma bit her lip.

"I can watch her until you take him to the bathroom"

Again, Emma bit her lip. She didn't like to leave her kids with just anybody.

Seeing the hesitation in the green eyes, Ruby tried to reassure her. "Look, she can sit at a table over there, I'll give her a coloring book while I make rounds"

Henry tugged on the bottom of Emma's dress, "Can't hold it anymore! Gots to go baaaad"

"Alright, alright" Scooping him up, Emma made her way into the woman's bathroom, but not before telling Hannah to stay put and behave for the nice lady.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ**

"What have you got?" Before the sad excuse of a man standing before her had a chance to open his mouth, she held up one manicure hand. "And it had better be worth my time, Sydney" she finished in a growl.

"I-I" Sydney cleared his throat, but not before looking away from the glare the attractive brunette was throwing his way.. "I haven't found anything yet, Madam Mayor" Feeling like he wasn't getting enough oxygen, he loosened his tie from around his neck. "They seem like genuinely good people, th-"

"I can assure you, Mr Glass. There is no such thing as 'good people'" Regina Mills all but spat. Breathing in through her nose a couple of times, she told the man in front of her to continue.

"Jessika Ali Taylor, born March 22nd, 1990 -"

Regina held up a hand again. "I am aware of when she was born, where she grew up, what school she attended, and who she married! I have the file. What you didn't put in that file is why they decided to move to _my _town!" With each word, the mayor started getting louder and louder, making Sydney flinch and take a step back.

"You served me better in the Enchanted Forest" the brunette muttered. Regina dismissed him by gathering up her purse cell phone. Getting the hint, the flustered man left in a hurry. _Want something done, you'll have to do it yourself_. Thought Regina, making her way out of the office. Regina was on her way to Granny's dinner when someone bumped into her. She was about to glare at the person who thought so little of their life to risk being on the receiving end of Regina's glare, when a sniffle made her stop.

Looking down, Regina's toffee colored eyes softened. There was a little blonde girl wearing a florwer jumper wiping her eyes. "Are you okay, dear?" The older brunette said, looking down at the little girl who bumped into her thigh. Seeing her emerald eyes fill with tears, the brunette knelt down so she could be eye level with the child. Even kneeling down, she still had to tilt her head down a bit.

"I ca-can't find my mummy"

Regina bit her lip and looked around the street, not seeing any frantic parent looking for their lost child, Regina stood up again and held out her hand, wanting the girl to take it. Said girl only shook her head.

"I want my mummy" she repeated.

"Okay, darling. I'll help you find your mother" The older woman bent her knees and lifted the crying girl in her arms. Regina was surprised at how light she was.

"What's your mommy's name, dear?"

The blonde girl just furrowed her eyebrows, and adopted a thinking expression. Seconds passed and the child still didn't say anything.

"Alright, how about you tell me how old you are then, hm?"

Again the the child furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes lit up, the occasional tear still leaking out of her eyes. Holding up three tiny fingers, she said "I'm diph many"

Laughing at the toddlers cuteness, Regina didn't even realized she started walking in the direction of the Sheriff's station.

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

**A/N: Really bad thing Hannah did, walking off by herself. Tsk, tsk, tsk. lolz So, next chapter our girls meet. **

***Okay, so I have a question* **

**Do you guys want Regina to be rude to Emma in the beginning, say like one or two chapters, and then their relationship take the romantic route? Or a slowburn SQ fanfic, where Regina and Emma are enemies. I really want our ladies to get together and for the twins to start calling Regina their second mom. I did warn you guys, I'm very impatient. **

**Last chapters 'Next time on From Britain With Love' is the same :**

_"I Henwy, what your name?"_

_"What is your name, dear" Regina corrected him gently._

_"Dat what I say" Even though the child didn't say duh it was there._

_"Are you asking what my name is?" The boy nodded. "Well, my name is Regina, but you can call me Miss Mills"_

_After several failed attempts at trying to pronounce the name he was just giving, Henry pouted._

_They were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone._

**You know the drill..**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	13. Invite For Two

**A/N: Finally! Midterm week is over, at least for me it is. I feel bad for those individuals out there who's still studying/taking their exams. Best of luck to ya! Even though it's been a week and some days since my last update, I apologize. I usually try to update twice a week. But, like I said...exams. I got an A on my Sociology exam though. -bows-**

**After reading this chapter, you guys will see what option/route I chose for the leading ladies**

**Response :**

**Nixdup, Eh, I guess I just lost interest in the show. After I saw SwanQueen wasn't going to happen.**

**GothicPheonix, I really look forward to your reviews, you're very helpful. Thank you. :)**

**MuffinRamsey, Definitely going to go with your idea. Just got to figure out which twin (probably Henry) and the situation.**

**A big thank to the other reviewers. I've read each and every one of them, and loved 'em all.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. I'm just kidnapping the super hot characters.**

**So, please enjoy chapter...erm? I totally forgot what chapter this is suppose to be. lol**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

"Okay, darling. I'll help you find your mother" The older woman bent her knees and lifted the crying girl in her arms. Regina was surprised at how light she was.

"What's your mommy's name, dear?"

The blonde girl just furrowed her eyebrows, and adopted a thinking expression. Seconds passed and the child still didn't say anything.

"Alright, how about you tell me how old you are then, hm?"

Again the the child furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes lit up, the occasional tear still leaking out of her eyes. Holding up three tiny fingers, she said "I'm diph many"

Laughing at the childs cuteness, Regina didn't even realized she started walking in the direction of the Sheriff's station.

**~XoXoXoX~**

Only when Regina stepped into the Sheriff's station, did the brunette put the toddler down. Only to lift her up again when the child started whimpering.

"Shhh" she cooed. "It's okay, little one" Rubbing circles on her small back, Regina murmured sweet nothings into the little girls ear.

Regina didn't know how she knew what to do to calm the child down, but it seemed to be working, so she wasn't going to complain. The brunette felt a pull towards this child. Almost like True Love.

"Alright Hannah Swan, age 3, blonde hair, green eyes, 3 feet" Sheriff Graham said while speaking into the phone. Picking his head up, he nodded once at the mayor in greeting and continued with the conversation he was having with a panic mother. Graham did a double take, looking at the mayor, she was indeed holding a small child in her arms. _So my eyes aren't failing me. _He thought. Interrupting the woman on the other end of the line, he said, "Ma'am, by any chance could you describe what your child was last wearing?"

"_A jumper dress" was the reply._

"I thought so. Since you're new to town, if you could have someone show you where the Sheriff's office is, seems like our very own Mayor found your daughter" Ending the call with a see you in a few, Graham made his way to the mayor. His face consorted in confusion then surprise for a moment. If he didn't any know better, he could have sworn they were mother and child, with the way Regina Mills was holding the toddler. They even resembled each other.

"Hannah?" Graham said once he was standing next to the duo.

_So her name is Hannah. _Pretty name, Regina thought before placing Hannah back on the ground.

"Your mom is on her way, she should be here in-" Whatever the sheriff was about to say was cut off by a blonde woman with wide fearful eyes storming into the office, a little boy perched on her hip.

"Hannah Olivia Swan! You mustn't scare mummy like that. Ask if you want to go somewhere, okay sweetie?" In the beginning, the blonde sounded frantic but as she continued to talk, her tone softened.

It's been two years but Regina would remember that voice and accent anywhere. Hiding behind a mask of indifference, the older brunette let her eyes travel the length of the blonde. She was wearing a knee length fit-and-flare sundress. The top part of the dress clung to the blondes chest and abdominal, and the bottom half of the dress flared out. Her toned legs were in a pair of navy wedges.

"Ya 'Anna! Mama scare, I scared" Said a blonde boy who pointed a chubby finger at his chest.

Nodding her head once, Emma said, "What your brother said"

Regina noticed the blonde girls bottom lip trembling as her brother and mom disciplined her. So she wasn't surprised when she started sobbing.

"I" sob "sowwy" hiccup "Mummy" the girl said in between cries.

"It's alright, baby girl. You just gave mummy a scare. Come here" with that, the blonde lifted the child into her arms.

A tap on her thigh made Regina direct her attention from the blonde mother and child to the little boy.

"I Henwy, what your name?"

"What is your name, dear" Regina corrected him gently.

"Dat what I say" Even though the child didn't say _duh_ it was there.

"Are you asking what my name is?" The boy nodded. "Well, my name is Regina, but you can call me Miss Mills"

After several failed attempts at trying to pronounce the name he was just giving, Henry pouted. The older brunette found it absolutely adorable. Right then and there, Regina Mills knew that these kids, and most likely their mother would change her life. And for some reason, she didn't mind. She hasn't even spoken to the young mother yet, and she knew she couldn't live without her. _The curse, though_. Narrowing her eyes at the thought, she found that she didn't care.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

"_I like my kisses down low"_

"_It makes me arch my back"_

"_When you give it to me slow, baby just like that"_

"Oh hell" The blonde muttered in embarrassment. Fumbling with the smartphone, Emma tried to silence the ringtone.

"I-I didn't change it to that...song. My best mate always -"

Regina cut the red cheeked blonde off mid explanation.

"Your choice in music is of no concern of mine. Although I do suggest since you have impressionable children" she arched a perfectly brown sculpted eyebrow and looked down to the twins. "that you reconsider your choice in music..and friends" she finished.

Emma was seeing red now, who did this woman think she was, and she asked her just that.

"Who the bloody hell do you think-"

_Gods, she's so beautiful when she's angry, and her accent gets stronger. _Smirking a little bit, she decided to tease the blonde goddess. "Good day Miss Swan" With that, the infuriating woman left three different shade of green eyes staring at her.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~S**

"You should have seen her!" Emma yelled. "Her and that..that smirk! Like she knows what she was saying was getting me angry"

"Are you?" Addilyn interrupted.

"Am I what?" a confused Emma asked.

"Angry"

"Uh, no?"

"Here, why don't I take the twins to the park I saw down the street and you take a nap. You must be tired after that long drive"

Running a hand through her long blonde locks, Emma sighed. "Could you?"

"Uh uh. We'll give you a few hours to sleep. I'll even have Jess run down to Granny's for some dinner, mkay?"

"I'm going to head upstairs, then. Kiss the twins for me?"

"Will do!"

Not being able to sleep long without her kids beside her side, Emma awoke an hour and a half after they left. Grabbing her cellphone from the nightstand, the blonde fired off a quick text to Jessika.

"_**Wake now, so I might as well pick up dinner. Tell Addilyn, k?" **_

"_Okay" _was the immediate response.

Deciding to grab a quick shower, Emma made her way into her new closet, only to forget that all of their clothes was packed away in the U-Haul...that was at the dinner…

"Piss" the blonde murmured. "I'll just borrow something of Jess's"

After showering and dressing in a t-shirt and cutoff shorts, Emma walked out of the door. _Hopefully this town is crime-free because I don't have a key. _

**~XoXoXoX~**

Regina bit her lip when she saw who was walking down the street. Walking out of her study, the mayor made her way out of the house. Trailing a few steps behind the blonde, the brunette couldn't help let her eyes wander. The brunette loved what she saw. Although all these thoughts and sensations were new to her, Regina didn't mind in the least, she welcomed the emotions with open arms. Even though it pained her to say it, the two minute talk with the blonde meant more than her than any of the nights she use to sneak off and meet Daniel in the barn. She'll never let the blonde know that though. The brunette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Emma stopped walking until it was too late.

"Hmph" Steadying herself so she wouldn't fall, Regina grabbed onto the first thing she could get her hands on; jean clad hips. The body in front of her tensed. Closing her eyes, Regina inhaled. Hmm, Garnier shampoo. Snapping her eyes open, Regina took a step back, reluctantly releasing Emma's hips. She didn't miss the shudder that passed though Miss Swan, whether if it was from pleasure or disappointment, Regina didn't know. Said blonde turned around with a glare, before Emma had a chance to speak, Regina cut her off.

"Perhaps you should watch where you are going next time, Miss Swan" Again she saw the blonde shiver, and Regina couldn't hide the smirk. _So, she likes it when I call her Miss Swan_.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the arrogant looking Mayor. She wanted to ki- no, slap the smirk off of her face. Huffing, Emma put her hands in the front pocket of her shorts, causing the top of the jeans to ride low on her hips, showing some pale skin. Seeing where the Mayors eyes went, Emma blushed. Biting her lip, Emma took her hands out of her pants, waiting for the brunette to give eye contact. Once brown met green, everything around them disappeared. It was just her and Emma. They were so close to each other, Regina could see the gold flecks in Emmas jade eyes.

"Mama! Mama! Aunty say we get ice cream after dinner!"

Regina and Emma broke out of the trance like state they were in after hearing the child's voice. Turning around, Emma raised an eyebrow. "She did, did she?"

"Dat what I say!" Henry said with a giggle.

"You get ice cweam wif us, 'Gina?"

Hearing the shortening of her name, Regina couldn't resist a smile. Smiling down at the little girl, the brunette started stroking the girls curls without even noticing what she was doing. Lifting up her hands, Hannah beckoned Regina, silently asking her if she could lift her up. Looking towards the young blonde who couldn't be a day over twenty-four, the brunette asked with her eyes if it was alright. Getting a slight nod, Regina didn't hesitate, and easily lifted the toddler into her arms.

Addilyn and Jessika watched the scene play out in front of them with slightly wide eyes. Although they didn't know the mayor personally, they've seen how coldly detached she was, and how she treated Storybrooke citizens.

Regina looked at the girl in her arms and again she felt that tug, that pull towards her. Both of the siblings actually. It felt almost like the magic pull she shared with her mother, Cora. Shivering from the mere thought of her mother, unknown to her for the second time in a matter of minutes, Regina started stroking Hannah's head.

"'Gina?"

The Mayor had to bite her lip not to smile at the childs cuteness. "Yes, dear?"

"Ice cweam?"

_She's nothing, if not persistent_. Thought Regina.

"I would love to, but-" Whatever the brunette was about to say was cut off by Emma.

"You must!" she practically yelled. Blushing that cute blush of hers, she lowered her voice and explained. "I mean it's the least I can do to thank you, for helping Hannah" Emma's chest started aching, rubbing her chest, she continued. "If you weren't there, I'd hate to think what could have happened if you we-" Emma couldnt finish the sentence, tightening her hold on Henry's hand, she slowly breathed in and out.

Seeing how hard it was for Emma to think of the possible dangers Hannah could have found herself in yesterday, Regina accepted the dinner invitation. Her heart tripled when she saw Emma's beautiful eyes light up with joy. Making sure to keep an expressionless face, Regina leaned in to kiss Hannahs cheek, only to pull back at the last minute. _What the hell was that, Regina._ Setting the girl down on the ground again, Regina's thighs were tackled by another little person. Looking down at hazel eyes, Regina raised her eyebrow, amusement coloring her face.

"You sit wif me and 'Ana, wight?" He asked innocently.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "'Ana?" she asked confusidly.

Addilyn stepped in to answer. "'Ana is was he calls Hannah"

Murmuring an okay, Regina asked them what time she should stop by.

"7? If that's not too late for you" was Emmas reply.

"7 is perfect, dear"

"7 it is then" Emma said.

Regina could feel her lip curling up into a smile. "7" she said one last time in confirmation; she couldn't resist.

"Ahem" Jessika said jokingly. As soon as they get home, she was going to make a bet with her wife about how long it would take for the mayor and Emma to succumb to what their bodies wanted.

"Do you need the address?" Emma asked.

Releasing a chuckle, Regina clucked her tongue and shook her head once before walking away, leaving a fuming blonde glaring holes in her back. _Oh, but what a beautiful back that was. _Thought Emma bitterly.

"My gods, remind me again why we invited her?"

"Well, _mate. _It's because you _fancy_ her" Jessika said teasingly in an overexaggerated British accent.

"Mummy fancy 'Gina! Mummy fancy 'Gina!" Hannah said while jumping up and down.

"You see what you did" Emma said. "If she repeats that during dinner when Regina come over, I'll burn all of your _toys_" she finished threateningly. Emma ignored the laughter behind her, grabbing each of her twins hands, she made her way home.

"Emma, wait!"

Hearing her name being called, Emma turned around and was met with Ruby, the waitress she met yesterday; the one who was suppose to be watching Hannah. Stopping a foot away from Emma, Ruby started talking.

"Hey, um. I'm really really sorry for you know" she said, gesturing to Hannah. "I just feel so terrib-"

Emma cut her off with a chuckle. Placing a comforting hand on the rambling brunette, Emma repeated what she said yesterday.

"Like I said when it happened, it's my fault. I should have known better than leave my kid with a complete stranger. Not offence"

Looking down at her daughter, she started running her hands through her hair, much like Regina did a few minutes ago. _Regina. _Gods, she was beautiful. From her olive skin tone, to the way she arched her eyebrow when she was challenging someone or found something funny. Ruby's voice brought her back to the land of living.

"Well later today, if it's alright with you, I got a few guys to unload your truck you left by the Diner. It's the least I can do, y'know after…" she said trailing off.

"Ace! You really didn't have to do that, but I'm not going to say 'oh shucks, no thanks' " That broke the tension, and both adults laughed.

"Alright then. I'll have the guys stop by your house. You wouldn't have the keys on you, would you? For the U-Haul?

"Mhm, I do" Reaching into her back pocket, Emma produced her keys, and took of the key for the U-Haul, handing it to Ruby, Emma then asked her what time she should expect the guys.

"An hour tops. Leroy, one of the people helping, just needs to finish his shift first then it's a go"

"Well, we, well actually the kids, invited the mayor over for dinner, do you want to join us?" Ema asked. The blonde couldn't help but notice how Ruby instantly tensed. "Hey, if you don't want to, it's alright I'll understand"

"Alright, I'll come. It'll give me a chance to finally hang out with the rugrats"

Emma laughed at the new term for her twins. She'll have to add it to the already long list.

"So, you can stop by around 7. Do you need the address?" Emma knew how small towns worked, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole town knew of her address.

Laughing, Ruby told her no.

_Like Emma said. _

"It's not everyday someone new move into town and moves a house away from the Mayor"

If the waitress didn't have Emmas attention before, she sure did now. "The mayor? She lives on Mifflin Street?" The blonde hoped the excitement didn't show in her voice. Even though she has dated a woman before, the feelings the older brunette brought out in her was new. She was eager to learn any and everything about the towns mayor.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Ruby said confusedly. "She lives at 108, a house away from yours"

"Oh" was all Emma said.

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, oh!" Looking behind her, Ruby saw that Granny was trying to get her attention. "Hey listen, I gotta get back to work. But I'll see you guys at 7. Don't forget, in an hour-" Ruby started to say.

Emma cut her off. "Some guys will help unload the stuff in the-"

"U-Haul" Ruby finished. Laughing, thr brunette waved to the three blondes, and made her way back to the Diner.

"Okie dokie, rugrats, let's head back home" While the trio made their way back home, Emma wondered what Addilyn and Jess were going to get from the market.

"Mama, 'Gina come over for dinner?"

"Yes baby boy, Ruby's coming over too"

"I like Ruby" Hannah said, piping into the conversation.

"Me too, Hannie"

"Mama?" Henry said again.

"Hm?"

"I get my own room?"

"Do you want your own room?" Emma asked curiously.

He shrugged his little shoulders in response. "What if 'Ana gets n'mare?"

Emma laughed at the serious expression he was wearing.

"Well, if Hannah has a nightmare, she can always sleep in Mama's room, or in yours"

"What if she gots to go bafwoom?"

"I'll put a her favorite night light in her room and in the hallway"

Emma stopped walking when she realized Henry stopped asking questions after a while an was staring at the sidewalk. Crouching down so she was almsot eyelevel with the boy, the blonde waited for him to look up.

Hannah tapped her chest, "Henwy sleep wif me, Mummy"

"Hen, do you want to share a bedroom with your sister?"

"Uh huh! Then I gets to play wif her toys" he finished excitedly.

"When we get home, you guys can chose the bedroom you want to be yours then. Okay?" Getting nods in response, Emma clasped their their little hands in her bigger one and finished walked home. Ideas already forming in her head on how she would decorated the twins bedroom.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ**

**A/N: So as some of you can tell, I decided to go with option A...sort of. They'll be bickering, but with A LOT of sexual tension in the air. I mean, who doesn't love tension when it's sex filled. I don't have a sneak peek for next chapter. -ducks as a rotten apple is thrown my way- You guys can tell what it is going to be about though. The Swan/Mills/Taylor-Chastney/Lucas dinner...Dun dun dun. I feel like adding some jealousy in the next chapter. Ruby and Regina..or Emma and Ruby...choices, choices, choices. Anywho, don't forget to review, favorite, follow and..Oh, that's it. Haha**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	14. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**A/N: Hola, people. So here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

**Please ignore any grammatical errors, I am currently fighting a cold and I'm too lazy to triple check. lol**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Emma stopped walking when she realized Henry stopped asking questions after a while an was staring at the sidewalk. Crouching down so she was almsot eyelevel with the boy, the blonde waited for him to look up._

_Hannah tapped her chest, "Henwy sleep wif me, Mummy"_

_"Hen, do you want to share a bedroom with your sister?"_

_"Uh huh! Then I gets to play wif her toys" he finished excitedly._

_"When we get home, you guys can chose the bedroom you want to be yours then. Okay?" Getting nods in response, Emma clasped their their little hands in her bigger one and finished walked home. Ideas already forming in her head on how she would decorated the twins bedroom._

**~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~**

Emma made her way up the spiral staircase, a few steps behind the twins.

"We want dif one, mama"

Peeking into the bedroom, Emma noticed that it was adjacent to hers. _That'll come in handy. _

The blonde mother couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at Henry's declaration. "Did you ask Hannah if she wanted this room, too?"

Henry just looked up and scrunched up his eyebrows, confused.

Crouching down, Emma started to explain. "What if Hannah doesn't want this room, Hen. Since you guys are sharing, she should also have a say, no?" Realization dawned in the little boys hazel eyes.

He turned to his sister, "'Ana, dis woom?"

Hannah walked into the room and started running around in circles. "Our woom! Our woom!" Soon, Henry started joining in on the fun. Hannah stopped laughing and running all of a sudden and turned to her mother. "I can-I-" Huffing, she scowled. In moments like these when the twins were trying to think of a word, Emma gave them a moment before she helped them. Hannah eyes lit up when she figured out what word she was looking for.

"I color?" she asked excitingly.

Now it was Emma's turn to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Color?"

Doing a move that Emma was well familiar with, Hannah placed her hands on her hips. "Ya" the little girl said. "Me and Henry's room, I color"

"Oh! You mean decorate. Yeah baby, since it's your and Hens' bedroom, you guys can decorate it how you want, okay?" Getting an idea on how to keep the twins occupied while the people Ruby hired, Emma made her way downstairs, each twin occupying a hip.

After Emma got the twins several pieces of markers and crayons, she told them to draw how they wanted their bedroom to look like, then told them to go sit at the new dining room table.

"Right on time" muttered Emma, referring to the doorbell. All in all, there were five men helping remove the items from the U-Haul. Emma wouldn't even attempt to remember their names, the only one she remembered was Leroy's was because he kept referring to her as sister.

Four hours later found Addilyn, Emma, and Jessika preparing dinner with the items Jess and Addi purchased from the food store while the guys were helping unpack. Emma couldn't believe that it only took two and a half hours for everything to be placed where they needed to be. Kitchen items, everybody's clothing, bathroom items...When the blonde said everything, she meant EVERYTHING. Like she said, she doesn't know how it happened, but it did, and the young mother sure as hell wasn't going to over analyze it.

Addilyn wiped down the island counter, then washed her hands of caked up flour. Turning, she spoke to Emma. "Why don't I bathe the twins and dress them while you two finish making the noodles?"

For dinner, they were going to have homemade pasta and meatballs. Speaking of meatballs…. "Ems, I got you MorningStar, so don't worry" she said.

Emma smiled at her generosity. Usually whenever they were eating meat, Emma being a vegetarian and all, always told them not to go out of the way and cook a separate meal for her. So it always touched her heart when Addilyn continuously did it anyways. Spotting the vegetarian meatballs on the counter behind Jessika, she put them in the refrigerator, as well as the meatballs Jess and Addilyn already made.

-sigh-

Ignoring her best mate, Emma continued to feed the pasta maker dough.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah"

Again, Emma ignored her. Laying the finished noodles on the wax paper that was rolled out on the island, the blonde repeated the process again.

"Aaaahhh"

Stopping the machine, Emma tore what little piece of noodles that was made and laid it down. Looking up the the redhead, Emma narrowed her eyes when she saw that Jess wasn't even looking in her direction. Continuing to glare, Emma saw a tiny smile making its way on the redheads face.

"Yes, Jess?" Emma asked slowly.

Looking up from what she was doing, Jessica wore the look of innocence. "Huh?"

"Don't huh me. What has you sighing?"

"What"

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused.

"It's 'what', you said wh-"

Emma cut her off. "Jessika Ali Chastney-Taylor!" she said exasperated.

Hearing her friend say her full name, made Jessika erupt in giggling. Feeling a noodle being thrown in her direction, only made her laugh more. The '_what' _trick worked every time. Emma never failed to fall for it. Removing the noodle from her chest, she proceeded to explain why she was sighing.

"I have a secret" the redhead sing-songed.

That instantly had Emma's attention. All of Jessika's secrets were juicy. "You don't say" Emma leaned her forearms on the granite counter top.

"Well" Jess started "It involves two woman"

"Uh uh, go on" Emma said eagerly.

"Well, like I said, it involves two woman and they like each other, but they don't know it yet. Well they probably do but they're too stubborn to make the first move" Jess explained.

"Sounds like a teenage drama movie"

"You have no idea" Jessika muttered.

"Just promise me that you won't play matchmaker. We just moved here, we don't need the drama"

Jess just looked away.

"Jessika" Emma said, drawing out her name.

"Alright, alright"

Nodding once, Emma made her way to the sink intent on washing her hands. Blowing on the piece of blonde lock that went into her face, Emma tried to blow on it again to get it out of her face. The blonde smiled when she felt Jessika move the strand of hair, and place it behind her ear. Turning her head, she gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips as a thank you.

"I should go get dressed, so when Addi and the kids are ready, we can start cooking dinner while you shower and get pretty pretty for...uh, the company"

Emma narrowed her green eyes at the last part Jess said. Something was off. Deciding to ignore her mates words, Emma put pot of water on the stove, and turned it on. "I'll start the pasta then"

Ten minutes later, her little monsters popped their head into the kitchen.

"Mummy, you wear dress like me?" Hannah asked while twirling in her teal dress with pink designs, dark pink leggings and ballet flats completed the attire.

"Oh, Hannie! You look absolutely lovely" Emma said gushing.

"Fank you, Mummzy"

Emma chuckled at the new name her daughter dubbed her. She found it funny how she was 'mama' to Henry and 'mummy' to Hannah. Well, now, 'mummy' and mummzy'.

"Wha' about me, mama?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at Henry's outfit. He was wearing a black and pink button up plaid shirt, with dark jeans.

"You look very dapper this evening, Mr. Swan" That made Henry giggle. "I have a question though, if you don't mind" Emma said after a second.

The little boy tilted his head to the side. "Wha'?"

"What happened to your shoes, baby"

"I don' know" he says shrugging. "Aunty Ika say she look for em'"

A second later, they heard a faint "found them" yelled from upstairs.

"Okie dokie babies, Mama's going to go get dressed" Emma said once Jessika reached the first floor.

**~XoXoXoX~**

Regina was currently standing in the middle of her bedroom in only a red lace matching bra and panties. It shouldn't be this hard, the brunette thought to herself. Just chose an outfit. She couldn't decide between a teal and white knee length dress, or a blouse and slacks. Groaning, she grabbed the dress and put it on. Walking back into the bathroom, she applied a little bit of eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and midnight plum lipstick. Smacking her lips together. Joking, Regina muttered, "Not bad for a fifty-two year old"

Grabbing her clutch from the bed, she put her keys and phone in there. The click of her heels as she descended the stairs was the only sound in the otherwise quiet mansion.

It was five til seven, so Regina decided it was a time to leave, grabbing a red wine from the kitchen, the brunette made her way out of the door.

The walk to 112 Mifflin gave Regina enough time to think about one Emma Swan and her two adorable kids. Regina never thought about a relationship because of the curse. But Emma Swan made her want it, relationship, love, family, even if it meant the curse breaking. She isn't 100% sure, but she's pretty sure Emma is her True Love. Those who possess magic could sense these type of things, you feel a magnetic sort of pull towards your True Love. But since this world does not possess magic, like Regina said, she's not one-hundred percent sure.

In no time at all, the older brunette was knocking on the cherry wood door. Before the door opened, a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey Madam Mayor, I didn't know you would've been here"

Turning around, Regina smirked. "Neither did I, Miss Lucas"

The duo were interrupted by the door opening. A brunette, who Regina figured was Addilyn Chastney-Taylor greeted her and Ruby.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Addilyn, you can call me Addi though"

Regina took the offered hand. "Regina Mills" she said. Lifting up the bottle, Addilyn took it.

"Nice stuff" Stepping aside, she told them to come in.

Addilyn turned to Ruby, "It's nice seeing you again, my wife can't stop talking about your Grandmother's steak and potatoes"

While Addilyn and Ruby talked, Regina looked around the place. It was nice, decent. The women clearly had taste in furniture. Everything was traditional/contemporary. The brunette heard giggling coming from the kitchen and her face broke out into a smile without her permission.

Addilyn and Ruby stopped talking when they realized the mayor wasn't joining in the conversation. They looked up just in time to see a smile that would put the gods to shame flash across the beautiful brunettes face.

_If I wasn't totally already in love with Jess, I could definitely work with the mayor. _Thought Addilyn.

"Gina!" Now all three brunettes standing in the foyer smiled when they heard a little person scream the mayors name.

"Hey, little one" Forgetting that she was in heels or a tight fitting dress, Regina bent her knees a little and caught the little boy mid jump.

"You come! You come!" Henry said, smiling ear to ear.

Regina chuckled. "You came, dear"

Henry pouted a little. "Dat wha' I say" Wiggling to get out of the woman grasp, Regina set him back down. She immediately missed his weight in her arms.

"Come, come! I show you wha' me and 'Ana draw"

Henry didn't wait for the mayor to excuse herself from the other two women, he grasped on her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. When the brunette and blonde reached the kitchen, Regina was greeted with a sight that made her heart skip a beat or two. Inhaling slowly, Regina took in the blonde woman stirring something in a pot that was cooking on the stove.

Emma swan was wearing a floor length cream colored dress, and it looked like she was barefoot. The back was criss-crossed, showing some pale skin. Regina did not believe in stereotypes or gender roles, but she found something about the blonde barefoot in the kitchen and cooking sexy. She could just imagined her cooking in the kitchen in the same state while she was pregnant with the twins.

She felt her heart clench, thinking about how she didn't know Emma three years ago, when the twins were first coming into the world. Taking a step without noticing her movements, Regina narrowed her eyes at visible scars that was on the blondes back. The mayor started clenching and unclenching her hand that wasn't being held by Henry. _Who could hurt such a beautiful person. _Thought Regina angrily. A gasp jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Regina!"

_That accent will be the death of me. _Smirking for the second time that night, Regina replied dryly "Miss Swan"

As expected, green eyes narrowed at her tone of voice. Jade eyes rolled, then Emma turned back around and dismissed the brunette without a second word in her direction.

"'Gina!" Again, the shortening of her name made the older brunette smile. Looking down, she saw Hannah looking up at her with eyes so similar to her mothers. Regina noticed that her, Emma, and the twins were all wearing matching colors. Teal, white and blue.

"Hello, Hannah. How are you?"

Regina covered her mouth to hide a smile. Hannah was standing there with a thinking expression on her face.

After awhile she said, "I good. You?"

"I'm fine, dear. Thank you for asking" That earned her a smile full of baby teeth.

"We get ice cweam, wha' see?... we gots oclate, bewwy, and nilla"

"Chocolate, berry, and vanilla you say? Those sound like wonderful choices. Did you chose the flavors?"

The little girl shook her head, causing some blonde curls to go in her face. Regina didn't hesitate to remove it from her face and clip it behind her ear with the pink barrette that was in her hair already. A flash of a camera had Regina look up from the child.

A redhead stood there smiling sheepishly.

"Jess" Emma breathed from her spot near the pantry. "You can't just go about taking pictures of people like a nutter"

"It's alright, Miss Swan. As long as tomorrow when I wake up it won't be in the Storybrooke Daily newspaper. After all, I do have a reputation to with hold"

Holding up two fingers and licking them, Jessika then said "Scouts honor"

"Sweetie, I think you were suppose to kiss the fingers not lick them"

Turning to her wife, she wiggled her fingers. "These are for you, darling" she answered cheekily.

Although she didn't sound mad, Emma said. "Children, young ears, present"

"SG, get your head out of the gutter. Addilyn had something on her cheek and I was going to wipe it off" Jessika said laughing. Grabbing Rubys hand, she called over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go set the table with my new best friend. The one with the clean mind"

Regina watched the dynamic between the three and loved what she saw. It was a while since she sat back and watched people who love each other tease one another.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs, Madam Mayor. They're homemade"

Now it was Regina's turn to gasp in surprise. She didn't know when the blonde moved, but she was standing directly behind her.

Turning around, she replied. "Please, call me Regina"

Emma cocked her head to the side, making Regina think about how Henry just did the same move a few moments ago. "Only if you call me Emma"

Regina wanted to say _I'll like to call you mine_, but instead settled on, "If you insist, _Emma" _The brunettes attention was diverted from the heated gaze when Henry tugged on her hand. If she would have continued staring into Emma's eyes, she would have seen green eyes darken after she purred the blondes name.

"'Gina, I show you my color"

"Lead the way, young man"

**~XoXoXoX~**

Dinner was eventful, it wasn't awkward like how some people would think. It felt like all five adults and two children knew each others for years. Soon, it was time for dessert.

"Okay monsters, hand me your plates and go into the family room, we'll be there in a bit so you can eat your ice cream" Emma said.

"Yay! We gets ice cweam now!" Henry yelled. Wiggling from his boost chair, he slid down belly first, we he felt his feet touch the hardwood floor, he ran for the living room.

"Baby, no running" Emma chastised.

"Gina?" Hannah called, still sitting in her booster chair.

"Yes, darling?"

"Help?"

"What do you say, Han" Jessika said.

"Pwease" Nodding once, she asked again. "Help, pwease" Then she lifted up her arms. Unlike last time, Regina did not look to Emma to ask permission. Scooting her chair back, she stood up and scooped the toddler into her arms. Regina bit her lips when Hannah placed her small head into the crook of her neck.

Again, there was a flash of camera. Rolling her eyes, Regina looked up in the direction of Jessika.

"Hey it wasn't me this time" she exclaimed. She held up her hands showing that there was no camera there.

"Sorry" An accented voice said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Turning, the older brunette eyes softened when she saw Emma standing there with her cellphone in her hands.

"It's alright, dear" Regina whispered softly, still holding eye contact.

Ruby saw the chemistry between the blonde and Regina and knew right then and there that whatever affair her and Regina had going for the last couple of months ended as soon as the British young mother moved to Storybrooke.

Jessika smiled like a cashmere cat, and raised an eyebrow at her wife that said '_Didn't I tell you?' _

"I can delete if if you want" Emma said meekly.

Closing the distance between them, Hannah still in her arms, Regina raised her right arm and gently placed it on the blondes arm. "Honestly, I don't mind"

When Regina touched her arm, Emma's breath hitched and she took a step backwards, only to regret it soon after she saw hurt flash in brown eyes. The awkward moment was broken by Henry.

"Ice cweam?" He asked running back into the dining room. Standing next to his mother, he tugged on her dress. Running a head through his blonde curls once, Emma nodded her head yes and turned around back towards the kitchen. Making brown eyes flash in hurt again for the second time.

"Seems like she's taking a liking to you" Addilyn said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah? I don't see it" Regina replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean Emma"

Regina looked towards the ground, trying to hide the blush. "Oh"

"I meant Hannah. She fell asleep in your arms. She takes after Emma so much to the point where she doesn't trust easily either"

Regina looked up from the ground, and turned to the child in her arms. True enough she was sleeping. The brunette started stroking the girls hair. Taking the girls thumb from her mouth, Regina turned towards Jessika.

"Here, I'll take her" Jessika said. Taking her niece from the Mayors arm, she made her way upstairs to put Hannah to bed. The redhead put a little sway in her hips when she felt eyes watching her.

Clearing her throat, Addilyn said "I'm going to go see if Em needs any help" Tearing her eyes off of her wife's ass, the doctor left Ruby and Regina alone.

"It's over isn't it" Ruby said in a resigned tone.

Regina knew what the waitress meant, but decided to play dumb. "What are you referring to, Miss Lucas?"

"Don't play dumb, Regina"

_Well that plan didn't work._ Regina thought wryly.

"Yes" Regain answered, referring to the earlier asked question.

"I thought so"

"You're not disappointed, are you?"

Regina told Ruby that what she was looking for was basically someone to warm her bed for her, not a relationship. Even though she wants a relationship now, it wouldn't be with Miss Lucas. Regina was confused when she heard laughing coming from from Ruby.

"No Regina. I'm not disappointed at all. I knew what I was from the beginning and I told you I didn't mind" Ruby explained, stepping closer to Regina, she raised her hand and caressed the other womans cheek. Closing the distance between them, she placed her lips to plum colored ones.

Regina knew what the kiss was for. It was a final goodbye. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she opened her mouth slightly when she felt the wolf's tongue brush along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Regina nibbled on Ruby's bottom lip, then licked it, swiping it once, then twice. Tugging once with her teeth, she placed a few chase kisses on the waitresses lips, before kissing her one last time on the corner of her mouth.

A gasp from behind Ruby made Regina open her eyes. Looking over Ruby's shoulder, Regina stared straight into Emma's eyes without blinking. Green eyes flashed to hurt, jealousy, then to expressionless eyes.

Regina thought of one word : _Fuck._

**A/N : *Cue evil laugh* -Mhahahaha- Sorry for the cliffhangers guys. Tell me what you guys thought. The majority of you said it should be Regina and Ruby to make Emma jealous. Someone said it wouldn't be right for Regina to get angry at Emma in her own house. Thinking about it, it made sense. So like I said, decided on RedQueen. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_It was silent until Emma couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the plate she was washing in the sink, she brushed off the suds that splashed onto her arms. Turning to Regina, she waited until she finished drying the cup. _

_"So are you two..?" Emma asked hesitantly. _

"No, no" Regina said, cutting her off.

_Tilting her head to the side, Emma was confused. "So what was that a few minutes ago?" Emma knew she failed to keep the jealousy out of her voice. The jealousy quickly turned to anger when she saw the brunette smile fondly at her question. Almost like she was trying to relive the kiss. _

_Pissed, Emma turned around. "You know what Regina, it isn't even any of my business. Forget I asked anything" Running her hand through her blonde locks, Emma started walking into the family room when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Not turning around, Emma's breath hitched when she felt Regina's front mold into her back._ _  
_

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	15. Perfecto

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. **

**For Javalover27 and THE best pouty face I've ever seen. LoL**

**Thank you Fefifo for your comment! xD :) **

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. **

**~XoXoXoX~**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Regina knew what the kiss was for. It was a final goodbye. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she opened her mouth slightly when she felt the wolf's tongue brush along her bottom lip asking for forgiveness. Regina nibbled on Ruby's bottom lip, then licked it. Tugging once with her teeth, she placed a few chase kisses on the waitresses lips, before kissing her one last time on the corner of her mouth._

_A gasp from behind Ruby made Regina open her eyes. Looking over Ruby's shoulder, Regina stared straight into Emma's eyes without blinking. Green eyes flashed to hurt, jealousy then to a blank stare._

_Regina thought of one word : Fuck._

**~XoXoXoX~**

In a way Ruby felt bad that Emma walked in on her and Regina, but on the other hand, she was happy the blonde mother found them kissing. If the jealousy vibe Emma was giving off was any indication, Emma had feelings for Regina and hopefully when she left, they could talk it out. Speaking of leaving…

"It's getting pretty late, and I have an early shift tomorrow" _Lame excuse to leave, but it'll have to do. _

Turning to face the blonde, Ruby said, "Could you tell the newlyweds thank you for dinner, and next time it's on me, please?" Not expecting a reply, Ruby left quickly.

"I guess all that moving and running around today tired the kids out" Addilyn joked.

Regina ran a hand through her brunette locks, while Emma did the same thing to blonde locks sleeping in Addilyns arms.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy" Emma murmured. Kissing his forehead once, she turned around and went into the kitchen. A voice made her pull her eyes from Emma's backside.

"Do you want to kiss him goodnight, too?"

Regina didn't answer, she just raised an eyebrow.

Addilyn continued. "Y'know, it'll be like practice" she said. "You and I both know soon kissing the twins goodnight will become a routine thing" she finished in a teasing tone.

Regina schooled her expressions. _Do not blush. Do not blush. _The brunette sighed internally when she felt her face heat. Walking over to Henry, she laid a gentle kiss onto his forehead, and whispered a good night.

"Buenas noches, mi pequino"

Regina waited a few minutes after Addilyn left with a sleeping Henry in her arms to join Emma in the kitchen. Silently standing in the doorway, she watched Emma for a few seconds without distractions or interruptions. Licking her lips slowly, Regina calmly walked to the sink and started drying the dishes Emma already washed. The drop, rinse, dry process was repeated until Emma couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the plate she was washing in the sink, she brushed off the suds that splashed onto her arms. Turning to Regina, she waited until she finished drying the cup.

"So are you two..?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"No, no" Regina said, cutting her off.

Tilting her head to the side, Emma was confused. "So what was that a few minutes ago?" Emma knew she failed to keep the jealousy out of her voice. The jealousy quickly turned to anger when she saw the brunette smile fondly at her question. Almost like she was trying to relive the kiss.

Regina knew her smiling was making Emma angrier, but she couldn't help but smile wider when she saw Emma narrow her eyes.

Pissed, Emma turned around. "You know what Regina, it isn't even any of my business. Forget I asked anything" Running her hand through her blonde locks, Emma started walking into the family room when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Not turning around, Emma's breath caught when she felt Regina's front mold into her back.

The blonde had to hold back a moan when she felt strands of Reginas hair tickle the bare skin on her shoulder. Emma couldn't hold the moan in this time when said brunette started tracing the shell of her ear with her nose.

"_Em-ma" _Regina breathed. When Regina didn't get the response she was waiting for, she pressed herself more firmly into the blonde and gently blew in her ear. Feeling the blonde shiver, she whispered her name again, finally receiving an answer.

"Uhh?" Emma answered.

"Don't you know you're the one for me?"

That snapped Emma out of her lust induced haze. "You could have fooled me" She snapped.

Stepping away to put more space between her and Regina, she pressed her back to the island counter, and crossed her arms under her breast. Raising one eyebrow, she waited for Regina to explain.

"Just because you came into my life, doesn't mean that I had to stop seeing Ruby" Regina said, as a way of an explanation. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"I never said you had to stop seeing _Ruby_!" Emma spat out Rubys name like she tasted something bad.

"Then why are you acting like a jealous lover?!" Regina half yelled. Mindful of two sleeping toddlers upstairs.

"I-I" Regina was right. She only knew the brunette for two days, why was she acting like Regina stepped out on her for Ruby. Resorting to what she does when she either frustrated or nervous, she ran a hand through her hair and looked towards the floor. She didn't even look up when she heard Regina close the distance between them.

Standing within inches from the frustrating blonde, Regina put two of her fingers under Emma's chin and lifted her head up.

"There are those pretty eyes" she said once Emma was staring into her caramel colored eyes. Swallowing once, Regina braced herself for words she never spoken to anybody.

"I know we've only known each other for two days, but you can't tell me you don't feel the pull towards me"

Searching Emma's eyes, she continued. "I know you feel it, because I also feel it. What Ruby and I had, that was over the second I laid eyes on you. The kiss" clearing her throat, she tried again. "The kiss should not have happened, and for that I apologize. You shouldn't have seen that. I can promise you though, that it will never happen again, because like I said, I only have eyes for you" Taking a shuddering breath, Regina stepped back from Emma and waited for her response.

"Oh, um wow..You see, well- I've" Huffing, Emma just clamped her mouth of the rambling.

Thinking Emma really didn't feel the same way, Regina started to turn around, not wanting the blonde to see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"'Gina, wait!"

Regina stopped all movement when she heard the nickname the twins gave her fall from pink lips. The brunette still didn't give eye contact.

"I feel the same way" Emma whispered.

Regina gave Emma a watery smile and hesitantly asked, "Yeah?" The brunette didn't get a verbal answer like how she was hoping. Instead, Emma walked into her arms and hugged her. It wasn't a hug crushing embrace, it was loose, but it wasn't awkward either. The blonde felt like she was made to be in her arms, Regina noted. Both woman sighed in contentment at the same time.

"This is really crazy" Emma murmured in her ear. Before Regina got a chance to tense for the rejection she knew was coming, the blonde continued. "But like you said, I feel it too" she finished.

When Regina stepped out of the embrace, Emma immediately missed the brunettes warmth. Regina didn't miss the flash of disappointment in green eyes when she put a little distance between them.

Reassuring her, Regina caressed Emma's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Um, the twins aren't old enough to go to school yet, and since we just moved here, I haven't found a job yet…..so since it's really just the three of us all day, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us..sometime?" Emma asked, trailing off towards the end.

With each word Emma spoke, Regina could feel her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest.

Swallowing past the nervousness, Regina husked out, "I would love to, dear. Tomorrow wouldn't be too soon, would it?"

A gesture so unlike Regina, she moved from one foot to the other, waiting for the blonde answer.

Emma couldn't believe that this beautiful woman standing in front of her was interested in her. Almost forgetting that she was asked a question, she answered. "Tomorrow would be perfect"

"Perfect" Regina said, echoing Emma's words. "How about you, Hannah, and Henry come over for breakfast tomorrow, and then we can do something fun afterwards?" As the minutes passed, Regina was getting her confidence back.

Emma thought of a time that will give her enough time for the twins to be up, bathed, and dressed. After a minute, she said "9?"

Again, Regina mimicked the blondes words, only in Spanish this time, "Perfecto" Leaning in slowly to allow the young mother enough time to pull away, Regina kissed her cheek softly. With a whispered 'good night', Regina grabbed her coat and clutch, and left the house, almost as quickly as Ruby did half an hour ago.

While Regina was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to what happened a mere hour ago. She, Regina Mills, basically told Emma that she loved her. She knew it was too early to say the three words but if she was in Emma's place and someone would've said the things she said to Emma tonight, that's what she would've gotten from the conversation. She just hoped that she did not scare away the blonde mother. _Did she? _

Thinking out loud to herself, Regina started listing the pros. "If I pushed her too much, she would have never invited me to spend time with her and the children though"

Sitting down on her vanity chair, she continued her little thoughts. "Should I not have invited her over for breakfast?"

Sighing, Regina finished brushing her shoulder length brown locks and settled into the California king size bed. Grabbing the pillow from the side she doesn't sleep on, she held it to her chest. Her last thought before she went to bed was that she wished one day soon Emma Swan would be wrapped around her instead of the pillow; regardless of how soft and plush it felt.

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N: I know it's waaaaaaaay shorter than what I post. But I figured I should stop here, can't give away too much, gotta have you guys wanting more. I promise that I'll make next update super long to make up for this. Where do you think the the Swan-Mills family should go on their outing? Since I stopped watching the show, I forgot what all is in Storybrooke, so I'll probably make up an amusement park or science museum. **

**I don't have anything written for next chapter yet, so no 'Next time' Sorry. **

**QueenApples - Aren't you happy they didn't have any interruptions. Hence Henry 'falling asleep' so quickly. I was actually going to hold off on them talking about their attraction towards each other until two more chapters in, but you changed my mind...as always :P **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	16. Wooden Castle's & Tarzan

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. Gah! How I wish I did though. I'd totally help Lana P with rehearsing her lines. -gets a goofy grin on her face- **

**A/N: So, I believe every single person who reviewed last chapter said Henry's play castle, so that's what I wrote about. :D**

**A/N: I would really like to thank QueenApples and GothicPheonix(I'm going to start calling you GP). Every post, you guys come up with brilliant ideas. GP, I'd also like to thank you again for reviewing on my other fic. Great ideas and questions you have. They really make me think and they also help. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Thinking out loud to herself, Regina started listing the pros. "If I pushed her too much, she would have never invited me to spend time with her and the kids though" _

_Sitting down on her vanity chair, she continued her little thoughts. "Should I not have invited her over for breakfast?" _

_Sighing, Regina finished brushing her shoulder length brown locks and settled into the __California__king size bed. Grabbing the pillow from the side she doesn't sleep on, she held it to her chest. Her last thought before she went to bed was that she wished one day soon Emma Swan would be wrapped around her instead of the pillow; regardless of how soft and plush it felt. _

**~SW~SW~SW~SW~**

Henry Oliver Swan! If you do not get your little white arse in here right this instant, so help me-"

"I here, mama! No pow pow, pwease"

Emma looked down at the little boy and narrowed her green eyes at his state of dress. The blonde regretted the day and hour she allowed the little monsters to watch all versions on Tarzan a few weekends ago. Ever since then, Henry has taken it upon himself to dress in only his briefs and walk around the house, at first Emma didn't mind because even she walked around the house in only her underwear and bra, but it became a problem when she was trying to get Henry dressed and he preferred to be bare back. They were already late to meet the brunette. Well, if you counted five minutes, late.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you a pow pow?" Emma asked.

Henry pursed his lips in thought. "Cause, mama"

He said it so seriously, Emma had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"Cause why, Henry?"

"Because" He started to say, drawing out the word. "You wuv me!" He finished in a fit of giggles.

"You little-" Emma said menacingly. Raising her hands, she started to tickle him until he fell on his back. Making sure to get a good grip, she grabbed him by his ankles and lifted him upside down and blew raspberries on his stomach. Stopping before he wet himself, she set him upright again and carried him in the bedroom he shared with his sister. Speaking of sister…

"Hannah?!" she yelled, wondering where the three year old was.

"She's down here with us!" Addilyn yelled from downstairs.

Emma doesn't know how she does it, but she managed to get Henry dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair brushed and both children downstairs by the front door ready to leave in five minutes flat.

"Mummy, how come I no wear dress like you?" Hannah asked while they were walking towards Regina's house.

Emma looked down to her black, lace-knit, off the shoulder baby doll dress.

"You don't like the outfit you have on, baby girl?" Emma asked.

Hannah did the same thing her mother just did, and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her favorite purple Frozen blouse, with a pink skort, and white and blue Frozen sneakers. _The girl loved Frozen..._

"I like it, mummy. I wanna to copy"

Emma couldn't hold back the awe that escaped, lifting the girl so she was resting on her hip, Emma placed her hand behind Henrys head and ushered him up the steps to Reginas mansion.

Regina heard the ring of the doorbell, and breathed in and out a few times. Checking her appearance one last time in the foyer mirror, the brunette made her way to the door.

When Regina opened the door to greet them, Emma felt the butterflies that always seem to be present when around the brunette, return ten fold. _Gorgeous._ Thought Emma. Even though Regina was only wearing a pair of slacks, plain cream blouse, and a open vest, she made it look like she was ready to strut the runway. Regina's husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Emma said dumbly, trying to fight a blush for being caught staring.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I was thanking you" she stated.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion again. "For what?"

"The comment you just made, dear" Grabbing each of the twins hands, Regina walked into her house leaving the beautiful blonde to get lost in her thoughts again.

_Comment? What is she talking abo-...Oh! _

"Oh, gosh. She heard me call her gorgeous" Emma mumbled to herself.

It didn't take long for Emma to realize she was by herself standing outside of the door talking to herself. She wished she could run her hand through her hair, but the half up, half down hairstyle she chose to do prevented her from doing that. Instead, she bit her lip and walked into the house the was just as gorgeous as its owner.

Emma followed the giggling that was coming from the back of the house. It lead her to a chef size kitchen.

"And I thought our kitchen was huge" Emma remarked.

"Does your mama talk to herself a lot, dears?" Regina asked from her spot near the stove, her back facing the three blondes in her kitchen.

"Yea! She talk lots" Henry said while staring at his mother, hazel eyes full of mischief.

Regina hummed in agreement. Finally turning around, she held a plate that was stacked with pancakes.

"Nom noms!" Hannah yelled in excitement.

"We call pancakes nom noms in our house because when the twins first started eating solid food, they made a nom nom sound when I fed them pancakes. It stuck since" Emma said as a way of explanation when Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I hope you guys like apple nom noms. I also cooked some apple smoked bacon to go with it" Regina said while placing a pancake on each of the twins plate.

"Oh, I don't e-"

Whatever Emma was about to say was cut off by Hannah.

"Mummzie don't eat oink, she veggiton" After she said that, she started to haphazardly cut into her pancake and shovel large pieces of it into her small mouth.

"She's a veggiton, huh?" Regina said jokingly.

The little girl just nodded her head yes in between bites.

Chuckling, Emma said "Han, stop acting like I don't feed you" while she stared lovingly at her daughter. Turning her attention to Regina, the blonde corrected Hannah. "She meant I'm a vegetarian"

Biting her lip, Regina mentally thought of what was in her fridge to go with the pancakes. "I don't believe I have anything that will-"

"Hey, it's okay trust me. I'll just eat a couple of the pancakes. The twins seem to love it" At that, both women looked towards the twins. Henry's shirt and face was covered in syrup and although Hannah was eating like she was a descendant of a Viking, her mouth area was spotless.

Walking over to the sink, Regina damped a piece of paper towel and started to gently clean Henry's face. Halfway finished with her pancakes, Emma stood by and watched the way Regina interacted with her children. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were the older brunettes children.

"Fank you, Gina!"

"You're welcome, dear" was Regina's reply.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get Hen another shirt" Emma said, pointing to the boys now ruined shirt. "I swear I taught them manners" she finished in a giggle.

"They're adorable so they can get away with it"

"I was thinking we could go to a playground the kids around here call "The Castle" and then from there just tour Storybrooke?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan, ma'am" Emma said in fake southern accent.

"Dork" Regina murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that Miss Mils?"

"Oh nothing"

"Do you want to stop by my house then head to the playground? I need to get a shirt for Henry"

"Alright, let me just clean up in here first"

It only took Emma and Regina ten minutes wipe down and clean the little bit of dishes used to make breakfast, soon the four found themselves standing in the Swan-Chastney-Taylor foyer.

"Erm, do you mind watching Hannah while I go upstairs with Hen? Jess and Addi are out, or I would have had them watch her" Emma said in one breath.

"You don't need to explain. We'll be alright down here"

Emma doesn't know why she did it, but she whispered out an 'okay' and walked upstairs, Henry perched on her hips.

Regina was only human so when the gorgeous blonde walked upstairs, she couldn't help but stare at the view she was provided. Biting back a groan of appreciation, the brunette looked down to the toddler who was clinging onto her pants leg.

"You wa' see my toys?"

"Lead the way, young lady" she said while doing a little bow.

Hannah clasped her hand over her mouth and giggled. "You funny, Gina"

"Am I? Am I?" Regina said while raising her hands in the little blondes direction and wiggling them.

"Ahhh, don't eat me!" Hannah screamed.

The brunette followed the giggling little girl into what she assumed was the family room. Pretending she didn't see the blonde head peeking from beneath the coffee table, Regina called out "Oh Hannah, where you are?"

Regina felt eyes watching her and looked towards the entrance way, Henry was now sporting a yellow polo shirt and was smiling; Emma had a hand on top of the boys head and her green eyes were darkened. _Was that lust? _

When Emma finished getting Henry re-dressed, the blonde heard laughing coming from downstairs and she smiled at the thought of Hannah playing with Regina.

"Let's go see what those two are up to, little man"

"Okay, mama"

Emma and Henry were greeted by Regina crawling on all fours pretending to look for Hannah who was right in front of her eyes. Unknowingly, Emma stared at Regina's assets that were on display, and she too had to bit back a groan similar to when Regina did it earlier.

After the little heart to heart the two women shared last night, Emma saw Regina in a totally different light. Yes, from the beginning, she found the older woman attractive, but it was just that, sexual attraction between two adults. But like she said, after last, Regina made her analyze her attraction more in depth.

The blonde knew things were moving too fast between the two even though they only shared a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, and she also knew it was going to be hard to take things slow with the seductress, but she was willing to fight the carnal desire to take Regina on the spot whenever she was near the woman.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Emma stood near the threshold for a few more seconds and watched her two monsters interact with the woman who seemed to occupy every corner in her brain lately.

"We go play now, Gina?" Hannah asked. Her little chest heaving from exertion. She was half laying on Regina. _Seems she lost the tickle fight. _

"Play!?" Henry screamed.

Emma winced in sympathy because the little blonde yelled it right in Regina ears.

"Henry baby, what did mama say about using your inside voice?" Emma asked.

Said boy just looked towards the floor and mumbled an apology. Looking up again, he turned concerned hazel eyes to Regina. "I hurt your ear?" Not waiting for a response, he continued "Here, I kiss it. Kay?" Leaning in, he gently kissed the shell of Regina's ear.

Picking the girl from off of her chest, Regina set her down on the floor, only to place Henry where Hannah was seconds before.

"Thank you very much Henry. My ear is better, how'd you do that?" The older brunette said with a decent amount of forced shock.

"Mama kiss all boo boo's bye" he said as a way of explanation.

"Do you think your Mama will kiss my boo boo, dear?"

Emma's breath caught in her throat when Regina asked the question. The kids didn't notice the change in their 'new friend's' voice, but Emma heard how the brunette's voice got deeper and huskier than her normal talking voice. She also didn't miss the innuendo or the perfectly sculpted eyebrow that was raised in her direction. Ignoring the smirk, Emma told the twins to put back on their shoes, so that they could leave.

While the twins left to get their respective shoes on, Regina and Emma were left staring into each other eyes. Regina was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps when we are finished at the playground, we could stop by Granny's for a light lunch?" Regina knew you could hear the hopefulness in her voice, but she didn't care.

Emma laughed at the older womans facial expression. The laughter soon stopped when irritation flashed in brown orbs.

"I wasn't laughing at you, luv" Emma ignored the shocked look Regina was now sporting when she called her 'luv'. Continuing, she finished explaining, "Your expression when you asked about Granny's was what made me laugh"

Before Regina got to say 'oh', two new voices joined their conversation.

"We ready!" Hannah and Henry said in unison.

Each woman took a hand of a child while they walked down the sidewalk. The four looked like a family with the children in between the two woman swinging their hands, giggling and talking.

"It really does resemble a castle" Emma said once they reached their destination. As soon as the playground came into view, the two children sprinted off into a run, leaving the two woman smiling at their backs in adoration.

Regina yelled after them, "Be careful, dears" The brunette was interrupted when she felt a warm hand clasp onto hers. Dragging her eyes from the playing children, Regina looked down at their joined hands. She felt when Emma was about to pull away, so she tightened her hold and ran the pad of her thumb across the blondes knuckles a few times before muttering, "Let's go sit and talk, hmm?"

The brunette didn't wait for a response, instead she just walked in the direction of the bench, smiling slightly when she met no resistance from Emma. The duo sat for a few minutes, their gaze divided between the twins and the waterfront view. This time, Emma was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Tell me about yourself" She said out of the blue.

Regina took a minute to chose her words wisely. Was Emma asking for childhood stories or hobbies? Deciding to play it on the safe side, she said "Well, my name is Regina and I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke. Oh, and I'm female" She couldn't help but chuckled at the frustrated groan that came from beside her.

"Regiiiina" Emma said, drawing out her name in annoyance.

Suppressing a shiver of arousal, Regina answered more seriously this time. "I'm in my early 30's" _Technically. She mused. _"I have a strong love for horses, I'm 33, favorite colors are purple, black, and red"

Emma had a thoughtful expression on her face, finally she spoke. "I'm hoping once we're closer, you'll trust me enough to tell me more about yourself, not just the generic answer you give everybody else" There was no disappointment or irritation in the reply, just gentleness.

Swallowing a few times, Regina asked a question of hers. Once she was dying to know since meeting the young mother.

"The twins father...is he in the picture?" Regina was glad she was looking into Emma's eyes or she was sure she would have missed the flash of emotions that fluttered across the blondes face. The older brunette only recognized anger and sadness, the third expression left her puzzled.

"Dead" was the monotone reply. Realizing she wasn't going to get anything else out of the blonde, Regina tried a different tactic. Referring back to the earlier question she was asked.

"If someone were to check what CD was in my car, they would probably be shocked to find Maroon 5's latest album" she heard Emma giggle, but she continued. She wanted to let the blonde know that she did indeed trust her to open up, a little bit at least. "Under my bed-"

"I'd find your box of _toys?" _Emma said, cutting her off.

Surprisingly, Regina didn't blush at the suggestion, just merely laughed. "No Miss Swan, I can assure you, _those_ would not be found under my bed" She husked out.

"Carry on, then"

"I shall" Regina said teasingly. "I was going to say you would have found my collection of romance novels" _Now _Regina was blushing.

"Scandalous!" Emma joked.

Regina clucked her tongue, trying to hold in a laugh at Emma's goofiness. "Your turn, dear"

"Oh, um. I'm guessing you want to know about Neal?"

_So his name is Neal. _Resting a hand on the blondes knee, Regina forgot she was wearing a dress so she quickly removed her hand when it came in contact with warm, smooth, flesh.

"You don't have to tell me about him. I was just merely curious if he was still in their lives. When you are ready, you could tell me about him" Regina finished in a questioning tone.

Emma released the lungful of air she didn't even realized she was holding. Glancing at the playground right quick, she saw that the twins were still playing. Turning her attention back to the beautiful brunette, she murmured "I'd love that"

"What made you decide to become Mayor?"

In all seriousness, Regina said "It was the closest thing to being Queen. It will have to do in the meantime"

Emma released a chuckle. Something in the way Regina said that made Emma analyze each word. The way she said it, and how. Almost like she was insinuating she was once a Queen. Nooooo? Nah. Emma was about to ask what she meant by that when said person sitting next to her grunted.

Focusing her attention on Regina, green eyes narrowed at the sight she was greeted with. Henry was currently buck naked. Not a stitch of clothing. Well, he had on his batman briefs.

"Henry!" Emma screeched at the same time as Regina.

"I Tawzan!" He yelled while running in circles. Covering her eyes in exasperation, the blonde looked between her fingers when she heard Regina chuckle, then full out laugh. Soon Hannah came over to see what all the commotion was all about and started to laugh with Henry, Regina and Emma. Even though the twins had no clue what the adults were laughing about, it didn't seem to stop them.

"Do you mind?" Regina asked between laughs while holding up her smartphone.

Nodding her consent, Regina started taking pictures of the two toddlers. Saving the picture as her wallpaper, the brunette pocketed her phone and scooped up Henry who was still saying he was Tarzan.

"Where's your clothes, little prince?" She asked once she went walking the perimeter of the wooden castle, Henry still in her hands.

"I hide em. You gotsta find 'em" He said giggling.

Narrowing her eyes in challenge, Regina looked around the ground trying to find recently disturbed mulch. It's the only place he could have hidden them unless he threw it in the water, but Regina knew she was keeping a close eye on them with the water, so it wasn't there.

Finding an area with yellow cloth covered in mulch, Regina marched towards there and put the little boy back on the ground. Bending down, she grabbed the yellow part that was showing through the ground, and lifted it up. Turning around she dusted the pieces of mulch of of the fabric, making sure to not allow it to go in Henry's face.

"Okay, little prince" Regina breathed. "Lifted up your arms" the boy did as asked. Once the shirt was placed on him, she did the same thing to the pants and waited for the boy to step through each pants leg before pulling them up his tiny hips and fastening the zipper and button.

"Wow Henry! You look like a new person" Emma joked once her son and Regina stood in front of them again. Henry just laughed.

"Alright, now that we got little man dressed so he could fit back into civilization, what do you say we proceed with your plan?" the blonde said.

Regina was having so much fun, she forgot what they planned.

Seeing the confused expression on Regina, Emma elaborated. "Granny's" she said.

"Oh! I was having so much fun, I forgot. I'm going to have to stop hanging around you Emma. I can see you're going to be a _bad _influence on me"

Emma shivered when Regina purred at the word 'bad'.

"You don't know how bad" Emma muttered under breath. Regina heard her though and chose not to comment.

Regina was still laughing at the story Emma shared with her during the walk to the diner. When Emma opened the door for her kids and Regina, the whole diner went quite. It seemed like all eyes were drawn to them; maybe because all of them were.

"You'd think the lot would have gotten over it the first time" Emma whispered harshly. Annoyed that the towns folks were making her kids uncomfortable. She looked down to Henry when he tugged on the bottom of her dress.

Placing a hand in front of his mouth, he half whispered loudly, "Mama, why dey look at us?"

"You'll know what's good for you if you guys direct your stares elsewhere" Regina growled out between clenched teeth after she heard Henrys question. When she felt Hannah tighten her hold on her pants leg and then hide behind it she scooped the little girl into her arms and started rubbing circles her back.

The move just caused the town people to stare harder. They were shocked that the cold hearted woman they knew was comforting a person, a child nonetheless.

"Well?!" Regina barked.

"Stop scaring away my new customers, or I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave!" Granny yelled from the kitchen.

That seemed to work. Soon Ruby came up and offered them a seat in the back. After getting coloring mats and crayons for the kids, the waitress left them alone again for a few minutes to let them decide.

"What are you thinking of having, dear?" Regina asked. "I always order the House salad with the butternut squash soup" Seeing Emma wrinkle her nose in disgust, she tried again. "Or you could have the omelet with spinach, green peppers.." Regina narrowed her eyes at the infuriating blonde, when again the blonde wrinkled her nose. "Miss Swan" she said exasperatedly.

Huffing, Emma mimicked the older brunettes tone. "Miss Mills"

Emma wasn't fooled, she saw a smirk trying to make its way on Regina's face. Turning her attention towards Henry, she helped him pick out what he wanted. While Regina did the same with Hannah.

The little girl decided to have a grilled cheese sandwich with a fruit salad and orange juice. Regina's eyes nearly popped out of their socket when she heard what was happening at the other side of the table across from her and Hannah.

"How about you chose fries as your side, Hen?"

"Absolutely not" Regina said in her 'Mayor' voice.

Emma was confused. "Huh?"

"To my understanding, young Henry's having a _double _cheeseburger, chocolate milkshake _and_ fries? Absolutely not" she said again.

Emma didn't know what to say, on one hand, she wanted to yell at the brunette that she could feed her kid whatever she damned well pleased. But on the other hand, she was touched that the brunette was looking out for her children. Not wanting to fight over something so trivial. Emma smiled. She had to show Regina that she could also get what she wanted too.

"What would you recommend, luv?" As expected, Regina's honey carmel eyes darked at the term of endearment.

"Well" Regina said, clearing her thought. Trying again, she continued. "Either the grilled cheese sandwich or the chicken strips. With a side of either fruit or steamed vegetables"

"Chicken strips, fruit and a kids sized milkshake" Emma said immediately after the older brunette stopped talking. She didn't look away when Regina glared at her. Neither women noticed Ruby walk up to their table. They only looked away when said waitress cleared her throat.

"Have you ladies decided yet?"

"Hey, I no lady!" Henry squeaked from his spot. Now that Regina noticed it, the twins head barely reached the table.

Flashing the waitress a quick smile, Regina said" Can we have two booster chairs please, Miss Lucas"

Ruby winked. "Certainly, Miss Mills" was the flirty response.

Emma knew she had no right to feel jealous but she couldn't help it. Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Fancy getting them before the twins no longer need them, babes?"

"Emma!" Regina said through clenched teeth. "That was uncalled for"

Emma just shrugged. "Yeah, well" a second later, she apologized. "Sorry"

No acknowledgment of the apology, Regina muttered. "I swear I'm having lunch with three children"

The boosters were delivered, the food was ordered, and they ate in silence when it came. Emma felt bad for how childish she acted. Regina was only talking to the kids, and occasionally she'll glance in the direction of Emma. The walk back to the house was quiet. The twins were sleepy since they skipped their nap time, so Emma wasn't surprised when both women had to end up carrying them before they reached the house. Addilyn and Jess weren't home yet, but that didn't bother Emma because they said they might be out all day scoping out the town.

"Follow me" Emma said quietly without turning around. Walking up the stairs, she laid Hannah down on her Elsa and Anna comforter. She took off her shoes, then skort and just left her in her undies and blouse. Emma positioned her so she was laying under the comforter. The blonde turned around to see Regina doing the same thing to Henry. Flipping the fan switch on, Emma made her way downstairs, not looking back to see if Regina was following or not.

Going down the stairs, trailing behind the blonde, Regina couldn't appreciate the view this time. She felt like Emma and her needed to talk so she walked past Emma when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of grape juice, Regina pressed her back into the island and crossed her feet at the ankle and waited for Emma. _It didn't take long. _

"Well, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Although the remark was suppose to be snarky, Emma was smiling. She was glad the brunette felt at home in her house.

"We need to talk" Emma said after a few moments of silence. All traces of the smile gone, replaced by a solemn look.

**~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~**

**A/N : Dun..Dun..Dun..Gotta love tension. '**

**GP(GothicPheonix) -**** Tell me what you think about this chapter, kay? I tried to slow down the chemistry between SQ. I agree with you about it being too rushed. I told you I was impatient though. lol :p **

**QueenApples- I agree with you; jealous Emma is cute. Thanks a heap for some of the ideas you wrote in your review. You can probably notice I used some of them. **

**Jelleykakes - ****Thank you for your comment. It means a lot that you like Hen and Han. And as you can see, I forgot to get Henry his ice cream. I guess the milkshake counts? -scratches head- **

**Nixdup -**** -smiles at your review- Thank you! :D**

**A/N: I haven't written anything for next chapter, I will have it up soon though. What do you guys think is going to happen? Twins are asleep...roommates aren't home...Hm?**

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	17. Nightmare On Mifflin Street

**A/N : Gah, mad respect to those people out there who's in college and doing a full load of classes. Never again am I listening to my advisers. It all sounds good in the beginning, but wait until you have to do all these exams and papers for your finals...Okay. *sighs* rant over. lol **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I would allow HBO or Showtime to be the broadcast channel instead of ABC. Gotta give HBO and Showtime their props for same sex characters and lots and lots of sexy time. Does that make me a horn dog? :p**

****Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'm beyond tired****

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_Going down the stairs, trailing behind the blonde, Regina couldn't__appreciate the view this time. She felt like Emma and her needed to talk so she walked past Emma when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of grape juice, Regina pressed her back into the island and crossed her feet at the ankle and waited for Emma. __It didn't take long. _

_"__Well, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Although the remark was suppose to be snarky, Emma was smiling. She was glad the brunette felt at home in her house. _

_"__We need to talk" Emma said after a few moments of silence. All traces of the smile gone, replaced by a solemn look._

**~XoXoXoX~**

"We do" Regina said. drinking the last drops of the grape juice, she placed it behind her, all without breaking eye contact with Emma. Raising her hand, she cut off whatever the blond was about to say. "Before we begin, I would like to apologize for my behavior in the diner" Regina didn't stop Emma this time when she started to talk.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I let my jealousy get the best of me"

If this was any other time, Regina would have teased the blonde for being jealous...again, but now was not that time. Instead she explained why she was apologizing. "I'm apologizing because it was not my place to tell you what the twins can and can't eat. I realize that I am a very controlling person, and I sometimes forget that I am no.." Regina trailed off, realizing she was about to say 'she was no longer in the Enchanted Forest" where she could get away with being demanding.

"I must admit, it was a bit shocking to hear someone dictate what the twins can eat" Emma said, chuckling a little bit. "I mean, even Addi and Jess don't do that, but for some odd reason, I didn't mind when you did it. It felt natural?" she said, finishing in a confused tone.

Regina knew what Emma was feeling, but of course she didn't tell her. After all, what was she going to tell her. "That natural feeling you're feeling is the True Loves magic, don't mind it though" So Regina just settled on a nod in the direction of the blonde.

The older brunette didn't mean to tell Emma what to feed her child, it just happened. She gets overprotective at times, but from now on, even though Emma said she didn't mind in the least, she's going to watch how she acts around the Swan family. The first thing she's going to start doing is not wear her heart on her sleeve.

"Do you want to sit out there?" Emma asked, nodding her head in the direction of the living room.

Regina only answered when she was a few inches away from Emma. Grabbing the blondes hand, she led them into the living room. Sitting side by side, neither woman said anything for several seconds.

"What made you decide to move to the United States?" Regina asked out of the blue.

"I'll answer each of your questions if you answer one of mine" Emma said with an arched eyebrow, silently asking her if she agrees.

Emma got her answer when Regina took off her heels and positioned herself so she was now facing the blonde, with her left foot resting under her right thigh.

Emma leaned back into the love seat, and stared at the ceiling before responding. "I grew up in the foster system, and I've always known I didn't want to become just another orphan who aged out of the system, only to live on the street afterwards. So when I turned 17, I already saved enough money, so I decided to move here and attend NYU"

"Where'd the name Swan come from?"

Emma shook her head. "Nuh uh uh. A question for a question. I should have made you pinky promise" she joked.

"What happened to cause that scar?" she asked after a moment.

Regina hesitated, her hand automatically going to the scar on her lip. "My mother forgot to remove her wedding ring that day"

It didn't take Emma long to read between the lines. What got her was '_that day'. _As in Regina getting slapped in the face by her own mother, and god knows what else, was perfectly normal.

Regina looked down at her lap, playing with her manicured hands. It wasn't because of the pity or understanding in Emma's green eyes, but because she was embarrassed to admit that she was once weak enough to allow someone to cause her harm.

Emma grabbed the brunettes chin, and lifted her head at eye level. She ran the pad of her thumb over Regina's top lip, feeling the indent of the scar. "It adds character" was all the blonde said.

Regina kissed Emma's thumb, when it slid across her lip for the second time. The blonde licked her lips, and removed her hand from Regina's face.

Emma stood up, and Regina thought the blonde was disgusted with her but her expression quickly morphed into confusion when the blonde started to raise her lace-knit black dress. She raised it halfway to her thigh and Regina groaned at what she saw. The groan was anything but sexual, the brunette groaned because of the six inch scar that ran along Emma's thigh. Regina didn't think when started to trace the scar with the tip of her fingers.

"Who?" Regina growled.

"One of the many foster families. I showed you that to say you don't have to be embarrassed; I'm not" she said softly. "That" Emma said, pointing to the scar. "is one of many. Maybe if you're good, you can discover the rest" the blonde finished, trying to lighten the situation. It worked.

Regina chuckled but didn't say anything.

Emma sat back down beside the brunette, closer than last time if that's possible. "I'd like to take you on a date, if you'll allow me?" she asked.

Regina pretended to think about it, while Emma playfully narrowed her eyes. Cocking her head to the side, she finally answered. "I would love to" she said softly.

"How does this Friday sound?"

"I don't think so"

Emma nibbled on her lip.

"Friday is too far away" she explained. "How about tomorrow night?"

Emma instantly smiled. "It's a date"

The two continued to talk until they heard footsteps come down the staircase. Regina got up to see which of the twins it was. The brunette was greeted with Hannah wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, still dressed in her shirt and princess undies.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"The mean l-lady say she go-gonna-" Hanna didn't finish before she burst into a sob.

Regina picked the child up into her arms and started rubbing her back. She wasn't surprised when she felt Emma behind her, you could hear Hannah cries from next door probably. What surprised her was that Emma didn't try to take the girl from her arms, instead, she felt the woman place a hand on her back while her other hand joined hers in helping soothe the child. After a few minutes, Hannah's cries soon died down to the occasional hiccup.

"Are you okay now, baby girl?" Emma said.

"Mummy!" she shrieked, before throwing herself into the older blondes arms. "She say she gonna hurt you!"

That peaked Regina's interest. "Who's going to hurt your mommy, Hannah?"

"The mean lady" was all she said before she burrowed her face into Emma's shoulder.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare" Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, nightmare" Regina muttered under her breath low enough so the two blondes won't hear, even though they already left the room. It just didn't make sense to her, but now was not the time to over analyze it. "Mummy, no! Don't go, Mummy!" was what she heard when she went back into the living room. It looked like Emma was about to leave the room and go into the kitchen when the three year old started yelling.

Emma sat back down on the chair and pulled the child into her arms so Hannah was straddling her lap, with her head resting on her chest.

"Hey, Shhh. I'm not going anywhere, okay" soothed the blonde. Emma turned and stared at Regina, fear clearly shown in green eyes. Emma didn't know what to do; Hannah was shaking like a leaf in her arms.

Regina joined the duo on the couch. "It's okay, sweetie. It was just a dream" she said.

Emma peaked over her daughters head. "Do you mind checking on Hen?" the blonde said thickly.

The brunette kissed the crown of the toddlers head and looked into Emma's green eyes and saw the pain and fear there, she wanted to reassure her, but wasn't sure how. Instead she nodded her head and went upstairs to check on the other twin. She panicked when she didn't find the blonde boy in his bed. Calling out for him, she listened for a response. Nothing.

So she started checking room by room. She heard a flush come from the bathroom and half ran in that direction. Not even knocking, she burst into the door and smiled at what she saw. Henry was standing on his tippy toes trying to reach the faucet to wash his hands.

"Gina! I go bafroom by myself" he said. Hazel eyes twinkling in excitement.

"I can see that, young man"

"I no pee bed" He said, telling her again that he went to the bathroom when he felt like he needed to pee.

"Are you sure? I think I should check to make sure" Regina joked.

"Look" he said pointing to his dry briefs.

"I am really proud of you, Henry" She received a huge smile full of baby teeth. "Have you washed your hands?"

"I can't reach" To try and prove it, even even stood on his toes again and true enough, he couldn't reach. Taking a step, Regina lifted Henry up, and sat him on the counter and waited until he finished to set him back down on the floor.

"Come" Regina said, holding out a hand to the boy. "Your Mama and sister are already downstairs"

Regina learned the first day that Henry referred to Henry as 'Mama' and Hannah called Emma 'Mummy. She thought it was adorable.

It took another half hour for Hannah to completely calm down and not be stuck on Emma like glue. After that, Regina thought it was time for her to leave, she didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma asked.

She looked so cute, pulling a wayward lock of blonde hair behind her hair, looking down at her pink painted toes.

_Tomorrow? _Regina was confused. "Tomorrow?" she asked.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, finally giving eye contact. "Our date" she said slowly.

"Oh" was all Regina said. She was still thinking of Hannah's dream. Before she got a chance to say anything, Emma laughed.

Emma tried not to let the rejection and pain show in her eyes. So instead, she laughed, even if it was hollow to her ears. "Forget it. I can t-"

Now it was Regina's turn to cut the blonde off mid sentence. "I didn't forget, Emma. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind at the moment" she explained. "But yes, our date is still happening"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay"

Regina licked her lips slowly, tasting a bit of the red lipstick she chose to wear that day. Leaning in, she kissed Emma on her cheek. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like heaven to Regina. If she would have turned around, she would have seen Emma touch her cheek and blush.

**~XoXoXoX~**

It took longer than usual for Regina to fall asleep but when she finally did succumb to sleep, she wished she never did.

Regina was back in the Enchanted Forest, standing in the vast room that was once her dungeon. The brunette looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was not wearing the matching red silk pajamas she went to bed in, but her wedding dress. Flicking her wrist, she tried to tap into her magic to change her outfit. Nothing.

"Your magic is of no use here, dear"

Regina's shoulders stiffened. This had to be a dream. The word dream triggered something in the brunettes brain. Whirling around, she yelled "It was you!"

"It was me what, dear?" Her mother said in that annoying voice of hers.

"Hannah" was all Regina said.

"Oh, yes. The bastard child" the older Mills spat out.

Regina lifted her arm, trying to conjure a fireball but remembered what her mother said about magic.

"Where are we, and how is it that you are able to communicate with people in their dreams?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I've been all these years?"

_She couldn't be serious._ Regina thought.

Sighing dramatically, Cora Mills went on to explain how in Wonderland, the Mad Hatter helped her because he owed her a favor.

Regina was confused. "Jefferson? He's in Storybrooke"

"Before" Cora said.

Both knew what 'before' meant. Before Regina casted the Dark Curse. Leave it to Jefferson to ruin her life once again. Getting down to business, she asked her mother what she wanted.

"Easy" she said. "I want to to forget you ever met Emma Swan and her dysfunctional _family. _

Regina made sure to show nothing on her face, no surprise, hurt, nothing. She also made sure to continue breathing evenly. "And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then I'll hurt them as best as I can from their dreams. Hannah was fun, maybe I'll visit Henry next"

Regina couldn't stop the anger from showing on her face this time. She remembered how shaken Hannah was after waking up. Whatever her mother did, it shook the toddler to the core. The brunette knew that the words that were about to come out of her mouth were going to be the hardest thing she's ever done in her life, even harder than holding Daniels dead body in her arms while she sobbed.

"Okay, Mother" she replied in a monotone voice.

"That was not so hard, was it Regina?"

The younger Mills was about to answer but she heard her alarm go off somewhere in the distance. With one last look in the direction of her mother, she felt herself waking up. After shutting off the alarm, the brunette layed in bed and sobbed. She sobbed until she had difficulty breathing and her voice was raw from screaming into her pillow.

Half an hour later, she fired off a quick text to her assistant Sarah, telling her that she was going to be an hour late into work. Not waiting for a reply, Regina slowly got out of bed and started her morning ritual, all with one thought on her brain. _How was she going to tell Emma she could no longer see her, when they weren't even an 'it' yet. _

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N: I literally wrote this today and this is where it took me. I like how it turned out though. Poor Regina though. -sad face-**

**I don't have a 'Next time on', because I stopped typing after this chapter. Will update in a few days, depends on how much assignments I have. **

**Oh! oh!, one more thing...Check out my new SQ Fanfic : Holland, their savior. (I'll update that soon, too)**

**Summary : **AU: Seeing her again after five years made Attorney Regina Mills realize the attempt she made to forget all memories of her ex lover was futile. Not only did it seem Emma Swan had moved on, but she now had a child named Holland. Now Regina was stuck. She couldn't turn her back on Emma, not because of their shared past, but because the blond already paid for her legal services.

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	18. Problem Solved

**A/N: So it has been what, three weeks since the last update? I'd like to say I'm sorry for the long wait, but education comes first. lol Speaking of education, the Fall term is finally over. My last assignment was yesterday, thank goodness for that. To say finals week kicked my ass would be THE understatement of the year. Good news is that I can now update more frequently and work on my other two stories. To those who update frequently to two or more fanfics, kudos to you! **

**A/N#2 : Sorry about the shortness in this chapter. It took me about 45 minutes to write until I couldn't come up with anymore ideas, so I decided to post what little I have. **

**Disclaimer : The grammer errors are all MINE! lol I don't have a beta...so..-shrugs- **

**I don't own OUAT...blah blah blah**

**~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~**

It's officially been two weeks of avoiding one Emma Swan and her two darling children and Regina Mills can say so far it has been hell. Whenever the brunette would spot the young mother on the street, she would stare until it bordered on stalking, and then she would half walk in the other direction, as fast as her three inch heels could take her. Now here she was sitting behind her large cherry wood desk, staring at the same blonde she was so adamant on pretending that didn't two have been staring at each other for over a minute, ever since Emma and her secretary barged into her office. The blonde helped herself to as seat while her secretary, Jenna, stood there looking awkward; if the wringing of the hands were anything to go by.

"Take the day off, Jenna" Regina said, still maintaining eye contact with green orbs.

"B-But I I-"

"Jenna!"

"Yes Madam Mayor" The redhead squeaked and then left the office as fast as she could, shutting the door on her way out.

As soon as the door shut, Emma let her facade dropped and Regina had to physically withhold herself from flinching at the pain she saw on the other woman's face. Again neither spoke for a few minutes until Regina decided she had enough and broke the silence.

Looking down at paperwork that she already signed earlier that afternoon, Regina said, "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

"Don't do that, Regina...please"

The brunettes heart clenched at the sound of Emma's voice cracking, but again, Regina didn't lift up her head. Only when she heard a sniffle did she.

Licking her lips, Regina whispered out, "Do what"

"That-that..that thing you do"

"What thing"

Emma stood up and started wiggling her finger in front of Regina's face. "That thing!"

"If you will excuse me, I-"

Emma sighed. "Bullocks! You're doing it again. Putting up walls" she explained.

Instead of answering, Regina ran a hand through her locks.

"Why have you been avoiding me? The twins?" Regina was about to come up with an excuse before Emma cut her off. "I let you into our home….the twins lives. Only for you to disappear and ignore us. I know you've been ignoring us so don't you dare sit there and tell me otherwise"

"..."

"Oh, you haven't anything to say? Allow me to continue then" Emma said, tears now making their way down her cheeks. "If you thought when Hannah awoke from that dream was bad, imagine that happening every night when I tell her that 'Gina is busy today' Yesterday was the first time she stopped asking about you after two weeks of doing so"

A million and one thoughts ran through Regina's mind. Hannah crying because of her absence, Emma standing there silently crying while she rant, her mother, Mr. Gold….the thoughts were endless.

The brunette had actually spoken to Gold and informed him of what had happened, and he gave her several dream catchers he made back in the Enchanted Forest, saying that it would protect those who hand them in their room of unwanted dreams. Regina had them for about two weeks, but decided against giving them to the blonde as a gift. She figured Emma was better off without her. Afterall, when the curse breaks, Regina will once again break Emma's heart when she finds out how she separated the Charming family. Wanting to repair her broken relationship, Regina decided to grow some 'balls' and suck it up. She was going to ask, no beg Emma for forgiveness, then she was going to have to do something very special for the twins. But first, she was going to have to start explaining some things to Emma.

Standing up from her chair, Regina walked in the direction of Emma, which wasn't far at all. Taking the blonde into her arms, she first kissed her forehead and then her nose. Sighing, they both rested their foreheads against each others.

"Come, let's sit" Regina said. Grabbing the blondes hand, they sat down on the couch that was adjacent to Regina's desk.

"My mother and I have never gotten along, as you may have noticed when I told you about the story of how I got the scar" Clearing her throat, Regina continued. "Do you believe in magic?"

"I'm not closed off about the idea of there being magic" Emma said cryptically.

Cocking her head to the side, Regina replied "Okay then. Well would you believe me if I were to tell you that the woman who Hannah dreamed about was my mother and shortly after she visited me and told me I was no longer able to see you?" she finished in a rush.

"I'm not going to lie, Regina. It's far fetched, but you don't strike me as the type for stories. So, if I were to say I believe you, what do we do?"

Regina couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face when Emma said '_we'. _"Well someone very close to me gave me a few items to stop my mother from contacting us again"

"Then what?"

Again, the brunette couldn't stop the smile. She knew what Emma meant by 'then what'. Happy that the blonde wanted to finish see where their relationship took them, Regina took Emma's hand in hers and started tracing the visible veins.

"Then you can finally take me on the date you promised me" she said cheekily. "After all, I have been waiting two weeks" she finished in a tease.

Emma was so excited that she didn't think when she leaned in to give Regina a kiss. _Their first kiss. _she thought excitingly. The excitement soon died out when she felt two fingers on her lips, instead of plump red ones.

"You didn't even take me to dinner yet, Miss Swan. What kind of woman do you take me for?"

Regina laughed at the blush Emma was sporting.

Standing up, Emma tugged at her dress that scrunched up while sitting. She didn't miss the way Regina's eyes raked down her frame, and she shivered. Deciding to give the older brunette a taste of her own medicine, Emma faked a yawn and stretched, making sure to stretch her arms as high as above her head as they could go. Smirking at the intake of breath she heard, she finally let her arms hang by her sides. Mission completed.

"Do you want to come with me to get the twins?" Emma asked shyly, all traces of the temptress persona shown seconds ago gone. "We can hang out before our date tonight" she said, using her 'American accent' she thought she perfected over the years. It only made Regina laugh at her failed attempt.

Regina feigned nonchalance. "Oh, was that tonight?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, grabbing her purse, she placed her sunglasses that rested atop her head, back on her face and walked out of the office, purposely adding a swing to her hips.

Regina counted to ten her head until she realized that the blonde actually left. Chuckling, Regina grabbed her own purse and phone. The blonde had her wrapped around her finger...and the brunette wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: I did warn you guys about the shortness. I'll update in a day or two, like I said, I have to work on my other two fics. Thanks to those who favored, followed, or reviewed. **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	19. Moving On

**A/N: Skierider - I read through the chapter you reviewed****(ch9) and I don't remember reading about a threesome? **

**QueenApples - In this fanfic I'm planning on writing****Gold as a father figure to Regina. I'm going to change their relationship a bit. Like Gold being the one to teach Regina dark magic only to protect her from Cora back in the EF. So him giving Regina the dream catchers****was him being nice I guess. lol **

**Thank you to everybody who is still following and 'favorting' FBWT even though I haven't updated in like a month. Means a lot to me. **

**~oOo~**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__You didn't even take me to dinner yet, Miss Swan. What kind of woman do you take me for?"_

_Regina laughed at the blush Emma was sporting. _

_Standing up, Emma tugged at her dress that scrunched up while sitting. She didn't miss the way Regina's eyes raked down her frame, and she shivered. Deciding to give the older brunette a taste of her teasing medicine, Emma faked a yawn and stretched, making sure to stretch her arms as high as above her head as they could go. Smirking at the intake of breath she heard, she finally let her arms hang by her sides. Mission completed. _

_"__Do you want to come with me to get the twins?" Emma asked shyly, all traces of the temptress persona shown seconds ago, gone. "We can hang out before our date tonight" she said, using her 'American accent' she thought she perfected over the years. It only made Regina laugh at her attempt. _

_"__Oh, was that tonight?" _

_Emma narrowed her eyes, grabbing her purse, she placed her sunglasses that rested atop her head, back on her face and walked out of the office. _

_Regina counted to ten her head until she realized that the blonde actually left. Chuckling, Regina grabbed her own purse and phone. The blonde had her wrapped around her finger, but the brunette wouldn't have it any other way. _

**~oOo~**

Emma knew she forgave Regina too easily for avoiding her and the twins these past weeks, but she just couldn't help it when it came to the brunette. Mind you, she wasn't foolish enough to let her completely off the hook. Even though she forgave her, the blonde planned on talking more about the brunettes disappearing act during their date. She had a few more questions she wanted to ask. Such as what did the pawn shop owner, Mr Gold, have to do with Regina and her mother, a few questions about magic, and the number one question, when, not if, because Emma knew deep down in her gut that this Cora person was going to make another visit, what will be Reginas response...will she disappear again, claiming that is was to protect her and her children? Emma shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts. Like she said, she'll voice them during dinner that night.

"Gina!"

Emma flinched at the loud noise and took a look at her surroundings. She was at the park Regina took them to their first week in Storybrooke. She must've walked all the way there with Regina without even realizing it.

"Last time I walk while thinking" she muttered under her breath.

Regina heard the blonde say something but chose to ignore it; she had some groveling to do. As soon as the brunette saw the playground, she only had a second to brace herself before Henry threw himself into her arms, yelling her name into her ear.

She didn't care that the act caused her some discomfort, she stood up, all while pulling the three year old into her arms. Peppering his face with kisses, she kept murmuring 'sorry'.

"It okay, Gina. I sad, but not no more" he said into her neck.

Regina gave a watery laugh, not even correcting his mistakes. She just held him closer to her chest. After a few moments of apologies, the brunette opened her eyes to see Hannah watching her and Henry from her spot near the tunnel slide.

"Henry, I'm going to go talk with your sister, okay? Why don't you go over there with your mama and aunt Jess"

When the only response was for Henry to tighten his hold on her, she promised him that they could all get some lunch together. Only then did the toddler wiggle his way out of the mayors arms. Walking to where the little girl, Regina took a seat next to the blonde.

Regina knew that her avoidance of the Swan family hurt Hannah more than her brother because ever since the two met, the little blonde held a special place in the older brunettes heart. Not to say that she preferred Hannah's company over Henry's but the two just got each other.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl" she said, using the term of endearment she heard Emma call her numerous times before. That seemed to do it though. Hannah launched herself at Regina and started wailing.

"Do you think we should do something?" Jessika questioned. They were watching the scene unfold before them. They couldn't make out what was being said because they were sitting so far away, but it looked like Regina just got through to Hannah.

"No, I'm going to tell them to meet us at Granny's" Emma said before standing up.

Regina stoked the blonde hair that was braided into french pigtails. "Oh, sweetie. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I was never mad at you" After she said that, Hannah lifted up her head about to reply.

"Jess, Hen and I are going to Granny's. Join us after-" Emma finished, gesturing to the scene before her.

Not taking her eyes off of Hannah, Regina nodded, letting the young mother know that she heard her.

When Emma left, Regina laid a kiss on Hannah's temple, still trying to soothe the little girls tears. After a few minutes, the toddler lifted her head up and clumsily wiped her cheeks and eyes with the back of her palms.

"Can I see those pretty eyes of yours?"

It only took a second until Hannah lifted her head, allowing Regina to look into her eyes that were an exact replica of Emma's.

Regina smiled. "There they are"

"You not gon' leave?"

Placing Hannah on the floor in front of her, Regina stood then kneeled on one knee. She then placed her left hand above her heart. "I, Queen Regina, promise one, princess Hannah Olivia Swan, that I will never leave your side"

That declaration earned a giggle from Hannah.

"What do you say we make our way towards Granny's now?"

Just like the first time, the diner immediately stopped all eating and chatting when Regina and Hannah walked through the doors. The brunette just grabbed Hannah's little hand and the duo made their way towards the back where Emma was sitting.

Jessika was sitting on one side of the booth with Henry already in his booster chair coloring away. Next to Henry there was another booster seat, meant for Hannah. Lifting Hannah up, she got her situated before she sat down next to the only empty seat left on Emma's side. Regina met Jessika's mischievous eyes over her menu and smirked when said brunette winked at her. _Matchmaker._

Regina closed her eyes when she felt Emma breath in her ear.

"What do you think we should order for the monsters?"

Once again, the older brunette smiled when Emma said '_we'. _

"Grilled cheese and apple pie?" she asked.

Emma turned her attention to the children. "Do you guys want grilled cheese and apple pie for dessert?"

"Pie!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I don't know if we have anymore apple pie, cutie. I'll have to ask Grannie" Ruby said interrupting them.

"I heard that Regina makes the best apple pie, maybe she could bake one for us one day" Jessika said after they ordered their food.

"Gina make pie?" Henry asked while jumping up and down in his seat.

"Yes to both questions" Regina said, even though Jessika's wasn't a question, more of a sly statement. "Perhaps later this week we should have dinner at my house"

"Jessika, tell me a little bit about Emma's college days" Regina said after they were served their food. Grabbing a utensil, she forked a piece of chicken that was on her salad and chewed, waiting for Jessika.

Jessika grinned. "...Wellll" she said. Tapping her fingers on the table, she hummed. "Where to begin"

"Do remember children are present" Emma said to them without lifting her head from her veggie burger. A smile graced her lips though.

Jess pouted. "No fun"

"How about I tell you about the time when Emma fell down from the chair, first day of General Bio.

Eating lunch was spent trading stories of the best friends college days. How they met and their lives leading up to the twins birth.

"So where did the nickname SG come from?" Regina asked.

"My accent" Emma explained

Going into further detail, Jessika said "When Em's and I first met, obviously the first thing I noticed about her was her hotness...hey!" the redhead said when a french fry was thrown in her direction. Jessika's attention was turned to Regina when she heard a chuckle come from her direction. Huffing, she continued. "Anyways, the second thing I noticed about our blonde was her accent. So I started calling her SG, short for Spice Girls"

The chuckling turned into full blown laughter by the time Jess finished explaining.

"What" she said pouting. "They were my favorite girl group as a child"

**~oOo~**

"How do I look?" Emma asked for the third time.

Lifting up Henry so he sat on her hip, Addilyn addressed him. "Hen, tell your Mama how pretty she looks"

"Mama, you look pwetty"

Sighing, Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"Emma, wait!" Addilyn said. It was too late though.

"Bloody hell! I forgot my curls"

Putting Henry down, Addilyn told him to go play with Hannah and Aunt Jess.

"Here, sit" the older woman said pointing to the vanity chair. Plugging in the curling iron, the doctor started giggling.

"It's not funny. I'm a complete mess, Addy" the blonde said.

"You're calm compared to how I acted the first time I took Jess out on a date" Still fixing the curls Emma messed up, Addilyn started telling her friend how she spilled wine on herself towards the end of the night when it was time to pay the check.

Choruses of Gina could be heard from downstairs. Gulping, Emma asked herself one more time if her outfit was first date material. Looking down at her white knee length dress that had a scoop neck back, and grey heels, Emma grabbed her matching grey sequin clutch and half ran downstairs.

Her steps slowed when she took in the scene that greeted her. Emma didn't mean the scene where Hannah was clutching onto Regina's leg, or Henry in the brunettes arms. No. She meant, Regina wearing a skin tight red dress that came an inch or so below her knees, black heels that strapped around the ankles, and red painted lips that were currently sported in a smirk.

Gulping, she walked down the last few steps until she was at eye level with the gorgeous brunette.

"Hen" she croaked out. Trying again, she cleared her throat. "Henry, this one is mine. I promised I'll find you your own brunette in" she cocked her head thinking.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Three!" the toddler all but shouted.

"Alright then" Emma said. "I'll find you your own brunette in forty years, but for now, this one is mine"

Now it was Regina's turn to gulp. She knew Emma was joking with Henry but she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body when the blonde said she was hers.

"Gina cold?" Henry asked.

"Moving some curls from his eyelashes, Regina murmured "Definitely the opposite, dear"

_It was going to be a long night..._

**_~oOo~_**

**A/N: Question : What are some of the things (topics) you want Emma and Regina to discuss during their date in the next chapter? **

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	20. Nutty For One Another

**Disclaimer : I do not own Once.**

**oOo**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Her steps slowed when she took in the scene that greeted her. Emma didn't mean the scene where Hannah was clutching onto Regina's leg, or Henry in the brunettes arms. No. She meant, Regina wearing a skin tight red dress that came an inch or so below her knees, black heels that strapped around the ankles, and red painted lips that were currently sported in a smirk._

_Gulping, she walked down the last few steps until she was at eye level with the gorgeous brunette._

_"Hen" she croaked out. Trying again, she cleared her throat. "Henry, this one is mine. I promised I'll find you your own brunette in" she cocked her head thinking._

_"How old are you, kid?"_

_"Three!" the toddler all but shouted._

_"Alright then" Emma said. "I'll find you your own brunette in forty years, but for now, this one is mine"_

_Now it was Regina's turn to gulp. She knew Emma was joking with Henry but she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body when the blonde said she was hers._

_"Gina cold?" Henry asked._

_"Moving some curls from his eyelashes, Regina murmured "Definitely the opposite, dear"_

_It was going to be a long night..._

**oOo**

The car ride to wherever Regina was taking them, was awkward. All the confidence Emma had in the mayor's office earlier that week vanished when she saw the alluring brunette holding her children, not even an hour ago. Emma didn't know what to say to break the silence. Luckily, Regina did.

"I know the conventional date would be for me to take you to dinner first, and then a movie" she said, only glancing in the direction of Emma once. "But, I'm anything if not unorthodox"

Emma chuckled a little bit, letting Regina know that she was listening.

"So I hope you don't mind that I'm doing everything in reverse tonight; starting with dinner"

Intrigued, Emma voiced her opinion. "Not at all. Is it a surprise?"

Tilting her head, Regina pursed her lips. "Do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Absolutely"

Turns out the surprise came in the shape of a stable. Turning off the ignition to the Mercedes, Regina twisted in her seat so she was facing Emma.

"When I was little, my Father-" she paused and laughed.

Not getting what was funny, Emma asked what was so funny.

"My Father's name was Henry"

Getting it now, Emma's eyes lit up and she too laughed at the coincidence.

Finishing, Regina continued. "As I was saying, my Father use to take me riding all of the time as a child, even though Mother prohibited it. Since then, I shared a love for horses" she waved her hands around. "So I decided to share that with you. Hopefully, it's something I can share with Henry and Hannah too one day"

Emma smiled that once again, Regina was thinking about her kids. Leaning over the console, she kissed the brunettes cheek softly. Opening the door, she joined Regina on the other side of the car; taking each others hands, like they've been doing it for years, the duo made their way to the stable.

"My old horse, Rocinante had a white strip of fur along his head and nose. He was the first horse I rode" Regina said wistfully.

"Where is he?"

Regina hesitated. Her plan tonight was to explain some things to Emma but she had to be careful of what all she said. It wasn't the time to be completely truthful.

"I'm not sure if he is still living" she said instead. "I'll show you the horse I ride now"

"Prima Facie, meet Emma" Regina said. "Emma, meet Prima"

"Prima Facie?" the blonde asked.

"It's Latin for 'at first sight'" Regina explained. "The first time I saw her, I knew I had to have her" Cocking her head to the side, she dragged her eyes from Emma's head to her toes, then back to her eyes, she held eye contact unembarrassed. "You're my Prima Facie. I knew I had to have you when I first saw you a few years ago"

"Regina, we just-"

The brunette cut her off. "You were picking up something in the bakery section at Costco" closing her eyes, Regina smiled faintly. "You were wearing white shorts, blue and white striped oxford shirt that was tucked into your pants, a brown braided leather belt and you were correcting the baker because he misspelled your last name.

Emma gasped. She remembered that day. It was the twins first birthday and she was such a mess because she had a ton of things to do before the guest arrived. Regina interrupted her thoughts.

"The first thing I remembered was how beautiful I thought you were, then being angry at myself because all of the conflicted emotions you were making me go through"

"You mean, we could have known each other two years ago?" Emma joked, but there was also sadness in her voice of what could have been.

Regina didn't answer, because the question didn't warrant one.

"Now, we eat" she said instead.

"Planning on feeding me hay, Gina?"

Regina's already dark eyes, darkened some more. "I love when you call me Gina. Makes me all tingly"

"Hopefully by the end of tonight, I can make you tingly in other places" Emma muttered. "So what's for dinner?" she asked in a louder voice.

"It's a surprise. We're not eating in here though. As much as I love horses, I don't want to eat near their bathroom quarters"

Regina led Emma to a secluded area five minutes from the stables. The blonde inhaled sharply and raised a trembling hand to her mouth in shock. There were dozens of lit lanterns scattered across the grassy area. It was simple, but it spoke volumes. In the middle of the field, there was a blanket with a basket sitting on top of it.

"How?"

"Ruby" Regina answered. "When we're finished, we can leave this stuff here. Ruby'll pick it up"

"Nice of her" the blonde muttered.

Regina chuckled at the little bit of jealousy that still showed through Emma's voice. "What do you say we eat. hm?" Again, Regina looked at Emma from head to toe, this time lingering on the blondes breast. "I know I'm famished"

Kicking off her heels, Emma walked past the blonde and walked towards the blanket. Without turning around, she placed her hand near her hip, and waved hello in Regina's direction, knowing the brunettes eyes were glued to her ass. She wasn't wrong when Regina let out a husky laugh.

"I. am. stuffed" Regina announced after putting the last bits of meatless lasagna in her mouth.

Emma patted her stomach. "That was delicious, Regina"

"Thank you, Miss Swan"

Emma clucked her tongue, and raised an eyebrow. "So what's for dessert?" she asked, smirking.

"Dessert will be back at my place" Regina stood up, but not before placing a chaste kiss on the blondes cheek. "Not for that, dear" she said. "I was hoping we could talk about the questions I know you have, while eating the apple pie I promised you"

"So how do you want to do this?" Regina asked nervously. The two were currently sitting in the outside patio area of the brunettes house. Emma had opted to take off her heels for the second time that night, and she was swinging on Regina's porch swing, with her right leg tucked under her other leg. Regina was seated opposite of her and had her hands crossed in her lap, a stoic look on her face.

Emma took in Regina's stiff posture "You're not on the stand, Regina. Are you sure you want to answer my questions?"

_If only you knew. _The brunette thought wryly. "I'm fine, dear. Proceed"

The blonde gave the brunette another few seconds to change her mind, but when none came, Emma asked her first question. "Tell me more about the magic" she said softly.

Regina internally sighed. "Where I come from, which I will not be saying where" she said. "at least not now, is a land of magic. There are those who are born with magic, the elemental users called them. And those who learn magic"

"So you're a witch?"

Tilting her head to the side, Regina wrinkled her nose. As if the word caused her to hold back a gag. "I prefer the term sorceress" she continued on as if she wasn't interrupted.

"Unfortunately I wasn't born with magic, so someone had to teach me. Someone who I will not be naming at the moment. Said person taught me dark magic" Regina paused for a moment. From here on out, she had to chose her words carefully. "The dark magic helped me get rid of my mother, but it also turned me into a person that was feared by thousands"

"Feared?" Emma said, confused.

Without blinking, she held Emma's eyes. "Yes, feared. I killed and tortured thousands without guilt, Miss Swan"

Emma could see this was hurting the brunette by reliving her past life, so she got up without a second thought and sat by the older woman. Emma didn't take her hand or anything, but made sure that most of their body parts touched.

Regina exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. "In the end, I became worse than my mother"

The blonde's '_lie detector' _wasn't going off per se, but she felt like Regina was paraphrasing a lot of her old life. She didn't say anything about it though.

"So why is your mother hell bent on terrorizing my kids?"

Regina then explained that the reason why Cora Mills targeted Henry and Hannah was because she sent her mother to another land, and ever since she was born, the older Mills would constantly make it her main goal to destroy Regina's happiness

"I would understand if you want to stop seeing me, Emma"

This time, Emma did take her hand. Kissing her knuckles, she murmured "It'll take a lot more to get rid of me, Gina"

After that, the conversation was light.

"Why'd you decide to become a vegetarian?" Regina asked after a moment of silence.

"When I was about thirteen, I got a case of really bad food poisoning. My foster mum at the time didn't believe in wasting food, so she forced me to eat rotten meat, and I got really sick afterwards. Anyways, I've been eating meat-free since then"

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked shocked by the tears that were starting to pool in Regina's eyes.

"Oh, Emma" was all she said in between muttering apologies.

Emma held her close, burying her head in brunette locks. Running a hand through her hair, she asked her why she was apologizing. "It isn't like it's your fault, Regina"

Emma guessed that was the wrong thing to say because the tears just came faster then. "It is all my fault"

Emma tried to coax Regina's head from her neck, but the older woman wouldn't budge. "I didn't tell you the whole truth"

Emma asked, even though she knew what Regina was talking about "About what?"

Finally, Regina lifted her head and Emma had to blink at what she saw. Regina Mills was still stunning even with eyeliner running down her cheeks and puffy red eyes. "It's because of me that you grew up with-"

Regina was interrupted by Emma's cellphone.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead and stood. "Just a moment" Grabbing her cell from her cell from her clutch, the blonde saw that it was Addilyn calling.

"Hey, babes"

"_Sorry to interrupt your date, but Henry had a little allergic reaction to the pine nuts. He's okay now, the benadryl knocked him out. He has a slight rash around the mouth and-"_

"We're on our way"

Whatever Regina was going to say a few minutes ago about it being her fault Emma grew up the way she did, was lost the second she received the phone call.

Although Regina didn't protest when Emma grabbed her hands, she was still confused. One minute she was about to confess all her dirty deeds, the main one being about Emma's family history. The brunette had a feeling the call had to do something with the twins though. With that in mind, the two made their way down the sidewalk to the Swan household.

oOo

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I had no idea he was allergic to pine nuts"

After checking on Henry to see with her own two eyes that he was alright, the four adults made their way downstairs where they were currently seated.

Emma kissed the crown of Addilyn's head. "Addi, it was frightening when you called, I admit. But I knew that you would die before you let anything happen to him" running a hand though the doctors hair, she murmured a quite 'I love you'.

She kissed first her friends forehead, then cheek, and finally gave her a peck on the lips.

Regina's eyes flashed in jealousy, and she tightened her hold on Hannah who was sitting in her lap playing with her unoccupied hand. She wasn't jealous because of the intimacy of the situation, because she knew without a doubt that whatever the three friends shared was strictly platonic. No, she was jealous because as much as she wished, she couldn't just go and kiss Emma Swan; or else the curse would break. Mind you, she wanted the curse to break, but she still had a lot of explaining to do to Emma, and getting the townspeople to forgive her, among other things.

"Tomorrow, bring the kids in and I'll conduct a thorough allergy test on them"

"It's Saturday tomorrow"

"I'll run the test myself. No need to bring my staff in on their day off" Addilyn replied. Grabbing her wife's hand, she said goodnight to Regina, Hannah and Emma.

Jessika smacked her wife's ass. "Time for some luv'n?"

The comment earned her a snort. Soon the married couples conversation was getting quieter as they made their way up the stairs.

Emma started to play with the strands of Regina's shoulder length hair. Green eyes met whiskey colored ones.

Hannah knocked her mothers hand away. "Top it Mummy"

"You heard her, Miss Swan" Regina teased. "She said 'top it'"

Emma didn't reply, she only raised a sculpted eyebrow. Looking at her daughter, Emma started to play with the older brunettes ear, ignoring the slight intake of breath she heard.

"Mummy, I say top it" Without warning, Hannah turned around in Regina's lap, and stood up. She then wrapped her tiny arms around Regina's head. "Hannah time now"

Regina threw her head back and laughed, causing Hannah to lean into her throat. That didn't stop the laughter though.

"God, you're beautiful" Emma said under her breath. Regina heard though. "Would I be a bad mother if I kissed you right now?"

Regina tried to keep the panic from her face and replied as steadily as she could. "No, but we didn't finish our date" _We didn't finish our date? _Regina mentally scolded herself.

Mindful of the child still holding on to her like she was the toddlers lifeline, Regina placed a hand under Hannah's pajama clad butt, and one on her back. In one swift move, she stood up. "What time is her bedtime?" she asked curiously. It was nearing 10.

"An hour ago" chuckled Emma "Help me put her to bed?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Lead the way, dear"

'Once more!" Hannah yelled.

"_One _more, sweetie" Regina corrected.

Emma sighed and tried to hide the smile that wanted to make its way on her face. "One more story and that's it, monster"

"Mama?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the room. '

"Finish read, I have him" Regina assured.

Not hesitating, Emma finished reading _Sofia The First_ to the child who was trying hard to fight sleep.Closing the book quietly, Emma bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you so much"

Emma saw that Regina was still seated on the edge of Henry's race car bed, and was slouched, rubbing his tiny back. She looked uncomfortable sitting in the position the dress.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" Emma asked, indicating to the tight red dress.

"No, thank you. I should be going anyways. Early meeting tomorrow"

Emma tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Oh, okay"

Regina caught it though. Grabbing the blondes hand, she kissed her knuckles slowly. "Walk me downstairs?"

Emma nodded.

"Tonight was beyond amazing, Regina" Leaning in close, Emma made her intent clear. She opened her eyes when instead of plump lips, she made contact with the left side of Regina's face.

"Bullocks. Don't tell me you're the wait until marriage type?" The blonde joked, trying to relieve some of the tension in the air.

"No, dear. I am the type to wait until I'm serious with someone before I kiss them"

Emma could respect that. Not to say she wasn't slightly miffed though.

"I was hoping to use the taste of your lips as material for tonight. Seems me and Bog will have to think of something else"

"Bog?"

"Battery operated girlfriend" Emma explained with a flirty smile.

In one swift move that surprised both woman, Regina had Emma up against the door, hands locked above the blondes head. With each breath the blonde made, Regina could feel it on her lips. That's how close she was. Regina pressed her hips into the blondes center, and circled her hips once.

"Oh, god"

**oOo**

**A/N : That's it for now. As usual, tell me what you guys thought. **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	21. Houdini Disappearing Act

**Double updates today, guys. This and my other SwanQeen fic : Holland, Their Savior. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. **

**oOo**

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

"_Tonight was beyond amazing, Regina" Leaning in close, Emma made her intent clear. She opened her eyes when instead of plump lips, she made contact with the left side of Regina's face. _

"_Bullocks. Don't tell me you're the wait until marriage type?" Emma joked, trying to relieve some of the tension in the air. _

"_No, dear. I am the type to wait until I'm serious with someone before I kiss them"_

_Emma could respect that. Not to say she wasn't slightly miffed though. _

"_I was hoping to use the taste of your lips as material for tonight. Seems me and Bog will have to think of something else"_

"_Bog?"_

"_Battery operated girlfriend" Emma explained. _

_In one swift move that surprised both woman, Regina had Emma up against the door, hands locked above the blondes head. With each breath the blonde made, Regina could feel it on her lips. That's how close she was. Regina pressed her hips into the blondes center, and circled her hips once. _

"_Oh, god" _

**oOo**

So much has happened since Regina's and Emma's first date a few months ago. After the foyer incident, the brunette has made it her personal goal to not end up in any compromising positions with Emma. Not to say, the two were not intimate in their own way. Yeah, there were kisses on the cheeks, subtle groping, intense eye starring, and hand holding. But Emma when said she was fine to go 'steady' like Regina called it, she didn't know 'steady' was going to turn into a month, and then into another one. At least the brunette came out and said they were girlfriends. That sort of helped the blondes frustrations... new couple has been seen around town openly holding hands and nobody seemed to mind except a woman Emma know knew to call Mary Margaret.

_**Few months ago...**_

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Emma asked for the millionth time. They were walking along a creek and you can make out what appeared to be a bridge ahead of them.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her walking companion, Regina reassured her...again.

"Yes dear, it is perfectly safe. I wouldn't allow you to step into danger if I could help it"

Green eyes softened at the words. Emma wanted so badly to pull her the older woman into a hungry kiss, but instead she settled on wrapping her into a bun crushing hug.

Once they pulled back, Regina regarded Emma with a look. "What was that for?" she asked.

Emma shrugged. "Just felt like a hug"

Smiling at the blondes antics, Regina was about to continue walking when she heard hushed whispers coming somewhere from their right.

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked, voicing the brunettes suspicions.

Regina made a 'shh' sign, and nodded. The voices continued to whisper until they heard rustling.

Deciding to play Nancy Drew, Emma let go of Regina's hand and walked towards the bushes. What she saw made her inhale sharply.

Emma only saw the petite woman a few times since moving to Storybrooke a month earlier but she would recognize the man anywhere. He came into Granny's dinner every morning ordering coffee and a muffin before he set off in the direction of the Sheriff's office.

"Don't just stand there! Help me up" the woman demanded. She was currently topless.

Emma didn't know why, but she just continued to stand there, gawking.

"Oh, what a delight" Regina said dryly from behind Emma's shoulder. She wrapped one of her hands around Emma's waist.

Finally the woman had her blouse back on and was throwing daggers at Regina. That alone, made Emma not like this nameless woman. Without taking her eyes off of the woman, Emma clasped her hands with Regina's, and ignored the woman staring at their hands in disgust.

"Mary Margaret, I see you are taking advantage of the sunny morning too. Emma and I were just taking a walk"

_Ah, that's her name._ Thought Emma. Mary Margaret.

"Mayor Mills" the woman said.

Turning her attention to the sheriff but not before sending a sneer in the direction of the shorter brunette, Regina regarded David Nolan. "Where is Kathryn this fine morning, Sheriff? I would imagine she too would like to partake in this-" Regina trailed off, gesturing to the couples compromising positions.

David opened his mouth. "Regina, I -"

The brunette held up a hand "Madam mayor or Mayor Mills"

The Sheriff narrowed his green-grey eyes "Madam Mayor, I can explain"

"Not to me, Sheriff. Your _wife" _

"Now wait just a minute" Mary Margaret said.

"He's married?" Emma asked, disbelief lacing her tone.

Mary Margarets already flushed face turned even redder "This does not concern you"

"Ah, see but it does M&amp;M"

"MM"

Regina continued on like she didn't hear the correction of Mary Margaret's name "This area, all two hundred plus acres of it, is public land, and therefore we" she paused and bumped shoulders with the blonde in front of her "has a right to concern ourselves with whatever and whomever we please. Granted, as long as it is legal"

When neither person spoke, Regina continued. "Speaking of legal. Two words : Indecent exposure"

"Oh, and you think what you two continue to do in public isn't indecent exposure"

Emma was confused. 'What are you goin' on about?"

"Pretending to be normal when you're not. Acting like what you guys are doing and subjecting the rest of the town to is right!" Mary-Margaret huffed "I feel sorry for your kids"

Regina wrapped her arm that was already around the blondes wait tighter and rubbed soothing circles on Emma's hip bone.

"Mary Margaret" David chided. "Let's go. The mayor is right, she can have us charged with exposure" Grabbing his the shorter brunette hand, the two stepped around Emma and Regina. They stopped when Regina spoke to them.

"It is not my place to tell Kathryn of what is happening, but if she comes to me with her suspicions, I will not lie to her. I consider her a...friend"

_**Present…**_

Ever since that incident, whenever the blonde would see Mary Margaret around town, the school teacher would glare, purse her lips, and turn in the opposite direction. David Nolan didn't do anything that drastic, but her never said a word to Emma.. He would always just nod and continue on with his business.

The blonde looked down her phone when it made the notification beep. A smile instantly graced her lip glossed lips when she saw who texted her. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that she has been sitting in the library for an hour already.

_Leaving the office in half an hour. _

Letting her fingers fly across the screen, she texted Regina back telling her she would meet her at her house with the twins. About two weeks ago, Emma kept receiving a call from an out of state number and one day just decided to pick it up.

_**Few weeks ago…**_

"_It's that number again?!" Jessika asked from upstairs. How the hell she heard the blondes phone ring from all the way up there, Emma would never understand. _

"_Yeah" she yelled back_

_Jessika made a grabby motion with her hand. "Gimme" she said, out of breath from running downstairs. _

_Emma handed her the phone, but not before saying, "Your wife needs to put you on a diet"_

_The redhead just rolled her eyes, and slid her thumb across the accept button "Thank you for calling Planned Parenthood, please press one to hear your girlfriends results"_

"_Erm, hello? May I speak to Emma Swan, please"_

_Jessika furrowed her eyebrows. "May I ask who's calling?"_

_The woman on the other line hesitated. "My name is Kiera"_

"_I'm going to need a last name, Kiera. I don't think Emma knows anybody by that name"_

_Obviously Jessika was wrong because the second the brunette said the name Kiera, Emma looked up with wide eyes. _

"_O'Connell. Kiera O'Connell" _

_Jessika spoke into the phone. "One second, please" Pressing the mute button on the phone, Jessika regarded her best friend. "Are you okay, Emma? Do you know this Kiera chick?"_

"_Was she Brittish?" Emma asked instead, only to close her eyes when the redhead nodded yes. "I knew her when I was little" she whispered after a few silent seconds. Sucking in an air fill, she held out her palm. _

_Jessika knew practically everything there was to know concerning the woman standing in front of her, but she knew only bits of pieces of what happened in some of Emma's foster homes. This Kiera person must have played an important role in Emma's life to receive a reaction like that out of her. The blonde looked like she was on the verge of tears. With a quick kiss to the cheek, and a whispered "I'll be okay", Emma walked in the direction of the stairs, only to appear back downstairs forty five minutes later with a slight smile on her face. _

"_I'm going to New Jersey" was the first thing she said when she came into the kitchen where Addi and Jess were. _

_Addilyn almost spat out the wine she just took a sip from. "What?" she screeched. _

"_I'm going to New Jersey" the blonde repeated again. "The woman on the phone was an old...mate who I haven't seen in ages. She said she's been living in the states for a bit now and wanted to contact me for god knows how long but never had the ovaries to do so until now. So, I told her I would be flying up there even though it will only take five hours if I were to drive"_

"_This is so sudden, Emma. I mean, shit on a stick, you knew her when you were a child, she could be an ax murder wanting to add your head to her severed head collection for all we know" _

"_Addilyn, I'm not a bloody idiot. She sounded genuine" shrugging, Emma continued "Plus, I was hoping one of you could have accompanied me" she finished in a hopeful voice. _

"_Did you hear that baby? She wants this Kiera chick to add my head to her collection" Jessika said, voice thick with sarcasm._

_Addilyn rolled her eyes at her wife's antics, "Obviously I can't go because with the practice and all, I don't know any other doctor in town who is willing to take over for me for a few days" she ran a hand through her hair._

"_I thought you would have said that" turning hopeful green eyes in the direction of Jessika, Emma pouted. _

"_Oh, stop it SG. You know that doesn't wor-" _

_Emma lips tremble._

_Jess threw up her hands in mock frustration "Okay, fine!" Smiling, she smirked. "Plus it's been awhile since I hit up the lesbian scene in NJ"_

_Addilyn smirked right back "And it's going to be an even while longer. Unless you're volunteering to become my next operating patient?"_

_Trying to get back on topic, Emma said "I assume you are going to be busy with the long hours to take care of the twins, so I plan on asking Regina since she has been dropping hints that she would like the twins to sleep over this past week"_

_Addilyn shrugged, "If you trust her to watch my niece and nephew, then I trust her too. I'd want to drop by and visit them daily though, think she'd mind?"_

"_No, she won't. She's not like that" Emma said. "I shall only be gone a few days anyhow. I want to hopefully bring her back here to meet Hen and Han. _

_**Present...**_

Thankfully Regina happily agreed to take of the twins for a few days. The brunette had reassured her that she was certified in CPR and First Aid. She even printed out the childrens breakfast, lunch, snack and dinner schedule. Emma laughed at that. Again, the blonde was jarred out of her thoughts by the beeping of her phone.

_Where are you? _

_Library. I'm on my way. _She texted back. Logging off the computer, Emma grabbed her purse from the seat, and made her way towards the exit doors.

_If memory serves me right, you said that an hour ago, Miss Swan. _

Emma chuckled after reading the new text. "_Don't Miss Swan me, Miss Mills"_

"Bye, Emma! I'll call you when I find the book you were enquiring about"

The blonde turned her head in the direction of the accented voice.

"Thank you Belle, but if you aren't able to find it, don't worry about it"

"Alright, we'll miss you while you're gone" she called after the blondes retreating back.

Emma hesitated before turning around to give the Aussie a tight lip smile. That's one of the reasons why she despised a small town, everybody knew everybody's business.

It took roughly 15 minutes to reach Mifflin St, the blonde didn't mind the distance though. She always did think better when she was walking. And it turns out she remembered she forgot to pack the twins their overnight bags. Closing the remained distance there was between her and Regina's house, she knocked on the door. A minute the door opened to reveal a confused looking Regina.

"Where are the children?"

"I knew you only liked me for my kids" Emma put a hand on her hip, causing her already short skirt to rise up another inch or so, only to smirk when she saw brown eyes follow the movement.

"Must you insist on walking around town like-like that!" Regina sputtered out.

Emma looked down at her outfit. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, almost black in color with a wide white belt. The buckle of the belt was in the shape of Texas. Her shirt was a tight black undershirt, and over the tank top was a white crop t-shirt that had slashes all over it, allowing some of the black tank top to show through.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows "What's the matter with my clothes?"

"Nothing, dear. I would just appreciate if you could show less skin. Wouldn't want to give the men of the town any ideas, would we?"

Realization dawned on Emma. "Oh snuggle bunny, are you jealous?"

"Miss Swan-"

The blonde stepped into the house, causing Regina to back away. Closing the door with her foot, Emma wrapped her girlfriend into her arms. "You don't have to be jealous"

Regina was about to protest again, but Emma cut her off. "Plus, I know how you feel. I feel like performing a vasectomy on Graham whenever I see him look at you"

That earned a throaty chuckle into the blondes ear. Resisting the urge to shiver, Emma reluctantly let go of Regina, instantly missing the brunettes body pressed against hers.

"I came over to say I'm going to be another 15 minutes, I forgot to pack the kids bags"

Regina playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, and told her she should go pack the kids bag now so she can finish add the remaining touches to dinner.

"What are we having?"

"We?" Regina raised an eyebrow "They don't have drive throughs for where you're going?" she joked.

Sucking her teeth playfully, the blonde told her that she would be back with two kids, their bags, and three empty stomachs.

_**Back at the Swan residents…**_

"Mama, I no go!"

"Henry Oliver Sw-"

"Listen, listen, Emma. Listen."

Emma held back a smile. "I'm listening"

"Okay" he said nodding once. "I no go!" he screeched as loud as he could, and ran out of the room laughing. Emma was about to run and get him, but it sounded like someone else beat her to it by the sounds of it.

"No, no. Lemme go"

"Here's your offspring" Addilyn said, depositing a squirming Henry into her lap.

"Henry, stop it this instant"

He stopped at once.

Emam wanted to surprise the twins about them staying over at Regina's but it seems like she's going to have to tell Henry. All they knew as that Emma and Jess were going to be out of town for a few days, and their aunt Addi couldn't watch them because of work.

"Put your pants on and I'll tell you a surprise"

Just like Emma hoped, Henry's hazel eyes lit up at the word surprise. Climbing out of his mothers lap, Henry padded his way to his racecar bed and clumsily put on the pants Emma laid out for him.

"I done" he said once he was finished.

"I'm done" Emma corrected him.

"Dats what I say"

Henry 'tried' to roll his eyes but it only looked like he was looking something up and down.

"Alright kid, no more hanging out with Auntie Jess" Emma joked. Patting her lap, the blonde waited until the toddler sat on her lap again. Hugging him tight, she breathed in his baby shampoo.

"Do you like Gina?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "I wub Gina"

"Well...She's going to be watching you while I'm gone"

"'Anna come too?" he asked

"Yes, your sister is going too" she reassured him.

He smiled a toothy smile. "Okay, I go now" Hopping off her lap for the second time that night, Henry lifted up his hands. "Up"

"Up, please" she corrected him. "And before you say it. No, that's not what you said"

"Up, please"

Emma lifted him up and walked over to the bookshelf where he asked to go. Placing a hand on his stomach, Henry reached forward and plucked two books from the twins ceiling to floor bookshelf and wiggled out of his mothers arms. Walking over to his Thomas the Train bookbag, he placed them on top.

"You want Gina to read you a bedtime story?"

He nodded, causing some of his curls to go in his eyes.

"Go find your sister so we can leave"

While Henry was gone, Emma doubled checked to make sure the twins had everything. Few sets of clothing, pullups, toothbrush, favorite stuff animal and other things they might need. Whatever she forgot, Addilyn can get it for her while she's zipped up Henry's bookbag, then Hannah's Sophia the First bag. Chucking them on one arm, Emma made her way downstairs.

"Henry, Hannah!?" she called out, walking past the foyer; oblivious to the fact the the front door was wide open.

"I put our bags in the Jeep already, Ems" Jessika said.

"Thanks, babe. Have you seen the twins?"

The redhead shook her head no. "Check the wifey"

"have I seen who?" Addilyn said, eating from a bowl of popcorn. She plopped herself down in her wife's lap. Wiggling around to get comfortable, she continued eating the popcorn waiting for the answer to her question.

"The twins, I sent Hen down here to get his sister"

Addilyn shook her head slowly, eyebrows furrowing with each second. "No, I haven't seen them. Hannah was in the kitchen a few minutes ago coloring"

All three adult looked at each other. The house was quiet, too quiet. They started yelling for the twins.

"Henry!"

"Hannah!"

No answer.

The three decided to split up and look for them. Emma was on her way to check the backyard when Addilyn yelled something. Closing the sliding glass door, she asked the brunette to repeat what she said.

"The front door was open!" was all she said before running outside, yelling for the twins.

Emma felt like her world went crashing down after Addilyn yelled those five little words. Pushing back her panic, Emma ran outside barefoot. She didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to her kids.

"Don't think about that, Emma" she muttered to herself. She looked left, and then right, trying to find clues as to which direction the twins could have ran off into.

**oOo**

**A/N: Three more reviews until I reach 100 reviews! The 100th reviewer will get a sneak peek at the upcoming next chapter.**

**Some of you might have recognized the 'Listen, Emma, listen' line. I was watching the video on Youtube today and decided to add it to my fic. lol **

**Semi spoiler : Next chapter I guess you can say will be leading up to the climax of the story. A LOT, a lot of things will be happening. **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	22. Stay The Night

**A/N : So, to those who guessed that the twins ran off to Regina's house, y'all were right. :) **

**Also, just wanted to apologize for how long it took me to post. I've never had writers block before, but I can now say I experienced it. :/ I started writing the next chapter for this so it should be posted sometime the week after this week. I have Spring Break so I might not have time to finish write it and post it. I also started writing the chapter for Holland, Their Savior. Again, will probably post that when I post the chapter for FBWT. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love :**_

_All three adult looked at each other. The house was quiet, too quiet. They started yelling for the twins. _

_"__Henry!"_

_"__Hannah!" _

_No answer. _

_The three decided to split up and look for them. Emma was on her way to check the backyard when Addilyn yelled something. Closing the sliding glass door, she asked the brunette to repeat what she said. _

_"__The front door was open!" was all she said before running outside, yelling for the twins. _

_Emma felt like her world went crashing down after Addilyn yelled those five little words. Pushing back her panic, Emma ran outside barefoot. She didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to her kids. _

_"__Don't think about that, Emma" she muttered to herself. She looked left, and then right, trying to find clues as to which direction the twins could have ran off into._

**oOo**

"What on earth are you two doing here without your mother?" Regina questioned after letting both Henry and Hannah inside her house.

"Mama say we come" Henry answered.

That struck the brunette as odd. After getting to know the blonde after a few months together, she found it hard to believe that the young blonde would allow the three year olds to walk to her house unsupervised, regardless of the fact that only one house separated her and Emma's house.

Turning to the shyest one of the duo, Regina asked if what Henry said was true.

Hannah's response was to lift up her hands "Up, pwease?"

"Not until you explain to me why you two are here without your mo-"

_Ding dong_

Casting a quick glance at the children, Regina reached around them to open the door to reveal a frantic looking blonde.

"Henry! Hannah!"

"They're fine, dear. They were here for about a minute"

"Bloody hell! I swear you guys are going to make me go gray early" Emma said exasperatedly only to playfully glare in the direction of Regina when she started laughing. "You find this funny, do you?"

"Not at all, dear. Perhaps we should take a minute to sit down with them and talk about the dangers of walking off?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Splendid idea" Emma replied. Grabbing the nearest child, which happened to be Hannah, she walked off in the direction of the living room.

She looked down at Henry. "Come on, mi pequeño"

The next ten minutes were spent talking to the twins about what could happen if an adult wasn't around and so on. What surprised them was that by the time they finished taking with the twins, Hannah had tears running down her chubby cheeks.

The ringing of Emma's phone interrupted them.

"They'll tell you I'm insane

_But I got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name"_

"It's Addy and Jess. I forgot to ring 'em about the monsters"

While the blonde went into the foyer, Regina pulled Hannah and Henry into her lap.

"Let's give Han a hug" she said.

When Emma came back into the room she looked more relaxed and Hannah had a smile on her face because she was playing with Regina's hair.

"Jess said they'll be here in a few minutes with the twins things, she had to finish pack"

Henry lifted his head from Regina's shoulder "Auntie Ika?"

"Yeah, little man. We're going soon but I have to wait for you and 'Ana's book bags first"

Emma waited a few minutes, and when she noticed the twins kept playing with Regina's hair, she playfully sighed loudly.

Hannah stopped playing with the strand of brown hair, and placed her hands on either side of Regina's face, and squeezed "I be back in a day, otay?"

The blonde thought that Regina was going to laugh at the toddlers wording, but instead she placed a soft kiss on Hannah's temple and placed her on the floor. "I'll save your seat"

"What wrong Mummy?"

All of a sudden Emma felt her eyes well up with tears. The thought of leaving her babies really didn't hit her until that moment. It would be the first time she didn't sleep under the same roof as them. She sniffled a little bit to get her emotions under control, then lifted her head to meet the sympathetic brown eyes of her girlfriends eyes starring back at her.

"I'm okay, sweet girl" she said, reassuring her daughter. "I'm just going to go mad missing you lot"

"Stay Mummy"

Emma choked out something between a sob and a laugh. The three year old made it seem so simple.

"Niños, why don't I show you guys the bedroom you'll be staying in? Then afterwards, the both of you can wash up for dinner? Hm?" Regina commented after seeing how difficult of a time Emma was having.

The brunette internally sighed as she made her way back downstairs a few minutes later. She left the twins upstairs playing with the toys she purchased earlier that week once she found out that she was going to be watching them for a few days. To say the brunette was ecstatic would have been an understatement. She has been begging, yes, _begging _her girlfriend to allow Henry and Hannah to stay with her for a night ever since things became serious between the couple.

The three, well four, if you include Emma has gotten incredibly closer these past few months. She basically knows all there is to know about the three year old lives. What they're allergic to, when they first walked, first word. though there is more to learn about Emma Swan, Regina and her has gotten closer as a couple too. She can-

"Hey, you okay?"

Regina shook herself out of her thoughts and noticed she was standing on the bottom of the stairs. She wonders how long she was standing there just thinking.

Emma stepped closer to Regina and brushed the back of her knuckles against the older womans cheek. She whispered, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Regina closed her eyes at the touch and smiled briefly. "I'm fine, darling. I was just thinking about how three beautiful people changed my life in such a short period of time"

Now it was Emma's turn to close her eyes, only in embarrassment.

Regina nudged her nose against Emma's neck. "I love that I can make you blush with just a compliment"

Emma pushed Regina away gently. "Shush, you" Clasping their hands together, Emma walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Stay" Regina said after they reached their destination.

"You sound like Hannah now"

Regina gave a throaty laugh. "Stay the night. We can have a nice dinner, watch a movie and then-"

"Sold" Emma said. "You had me at dinner"

**~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~**

"Hannah!" Emma half yelled after putting down her fork. "You have a food baby"

The wine that was suppose to make it's way down her throat, ending up spraying the dinner table in front of Regina. Which in turn, resulted in Emma, Hannah, and Henry laughing at her clumsiness.

"Mummy, I tink I eat too many"

"Yes, sweet girl. I think you ate too much" Regina said, agreeing with the three year old. "C'mere" The brunette scooped the child into her arms and rubbed her back.

"Gina, I eat too many too" Henry whined when he noticed his sister getting all of Regina's attention.

Regina played along. "Oh, no. Not you too, Hen. C'mere" The mayor buried her face in Hannah's soft blonde curls, hiding a laugh at how Henry practically flew out of the booster chair to reach to her side of the table.

She couldn't allow this moment to pass so Emma opened up her camera app on her phone and snapped a few photos, making sure the flash was off. Putting it away, she started clearing the table while Regina showered the kids with attention.

Emma plopped herself down on the couch, making the other three occupants bounce a little "So what movie are we watching?"

"Nemo, Mama!" Henry screamed.

Regina tickled Henry's stomach "Inside voice, mi pequeño"

"Gina, I sit in your lap please?" Hannah said.

"Of course, sweet girl" Patting her lap, she waited until the girl sat in her lap to turn her attention to the other toddler. "Henry, why don't you sit in Mama's lap. That way we can place the bowl of popcorn between us"

Henry went on his stomach, and crawled off of the couch. "Okay, Gina"

Emma's breath hitched when Regina used the phrase 'Mama'. She noticed the older woman started using that term to call her that in front of the twins. Instead of 'your mother'. Yes, she still said 'your mother' on occasion, but it was times like these when Emma got all tingly because the way the brunette used the word, she made it sound like they were all a family. She wondered if she was reading into the term too much. Shaking herself from the deep thoughts, Emma leaned back against the couch and wrapped her arms around Henry's tiny waist, and watched as Nemo touched the 'butt'.

Regina chuckled out loud at the sight. The movie has been over for a few moments and it was then she noticed all three blondes were out for the count. She couldn't carry both twins up the stairs so she settled for the one that was currently in her lap, and made her way up to the guest bedroom slowly. Five minutes later she had both twins lying side by side in the guest bedroom's queen sized bed. She stripped both twins of their clothes, leaving them only in their shirts and underwear.

As Regina made her way back downstairs, she couldn't help but think that in less than ten minutes from now, she would have Emma Swan laying in her bed. Just the thought caused her stomach to erupt in butterflies. She knew nothing would happen, at least not tonight, but again, just the fact that the young mother would be sharing her bed with her made Regina bite her lip in anticipation. The two fell asleep together before, but that was on the couch a few weeks go after the two returned from shopping at the grocery store. Quickening her steps, she stood in front of the sleeping blonde in no time.

"Emma, sweetie. Let's go to bed" she cooed.

The blonde mumbled something Regina didn't catch. So the brunette ran her fingers across the blondes forehead, removing some wayward locks in the process.

"Come on, dear. Don't think I'll carry you upstairs like how I did the children" she teased.

Emma smiled a tiny bit and hid her face into the cushions of the couch.

"I saw that, missy" Regina said. "Alright then. I'm going to bed, with or without you" With one more swipe to the blondes forehead, she stood up from her kneeling position and made her way upstairs.

**oOo**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

Regina saw it plain in Emma's eyes and knew she wanted a kiss before she went. Before the blonde could kiss her though, she blurted out, "If you come back to us sooner than you planned, I will literally wait for you at the town line with puckered lips"

The brunette already told herself that when Emma came back, she was going to break the curse by kissing the young mother. She already knew she was in love with the blonde, even though she has not said it. Of course before breaking the curse, she was going to tell Emma everything; the whole nine yards.

"Hell Regina, you know just what to say to get a girl's juices flowing" Emma teased.

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	23. Trapped

**Disclaimer in prior chapter(s)**

_**Previously on From Britain With Love...**_

_"__Emma, sweetie. Let's go to bed" she cooed. _

_The blonde mumbled something Regina didn't catch. So the brunette ran her fingers across the blondes forehead, removing some wayward locks in the process. _

_"__Come on, dear. Don't think I'll carry you upstairs like how I did the children" she teased. _

_Emma smiled a tiny bit and hid her face into the cushions of the couch. _

_"__I saw that, missy" Regina said. "Alright then. I'm going to bed, with or without you" With one more swipe to the blondes forehead, she stood up from her kneeling position and made her way upstairs. _

****

**oOo**

Slamming the back trunk of the Jeep Wrangler, Jessika sauntered over to her wife and kissed her hungrily, ignoring the giggling and 'ewing' of the children.

Regina looked away in embarrassment and directed her attention to Emma who was standing in front of the Jeep kissing and tickling her kids. "I'll ring you guys every morning and night, yeah?"

Henry jumped up and down. "Okay, Mama. Gina say..Gina say she take us to the park"

"And she make nom nom. Cim..cina cina...cinonimnomin" Hannah finished happily.

Emma widened her eyes. "Oh?...Do you think she'll make me cinnamon pancakes when I come back?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Regina's.

The question earned her a nod. Both women looked towards Addilyn and Jessika to see they were still embracing, this time it was Emma's turn to flush in embarrassment. Ruffling Hen and Han's hair one last time, she made her way to Regina. She realized that she wanted more than anything to kiss the brunette.

Regina saw it plain in Emma's eyes and knew she wanted a kiss before she went. Before the blonde could kiss her though, she blurted out, "If you come back to us sooner than you planned, I will literally wait for you at the town line with puckered lips"

The brunette already told herself that when Emma came back, she was going to break the curse by kissing the young mother. She already knew she was in love with the blonde, even though she has not said it. Of course before breaking the curse, she was going to tell Emma everything; the whole nine yards.

"Hell Regina, you know just what to say to get a girl's juices flowing" Emma teased.

Jessika tapped Emma's shoulder. "What do you say we get the Jeep's juice flowing?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know" she said, drawing out the words. Huffing when nobody got her joke, she explained. "Gas, car, juice..flowing"

Emma smiled "Love, don't quit your day job"

With a few more goodbyes and another heated kiss between Addi and Jess, the two crossed the townline and rolled down the windows, blasting Artic Monkey's latest album.

**A few hours later...**

Emma stepped outside of the hotel room her and Jessikia were staying in for the night. The two decided to stop for the night even though they arrived in New Jersey two hours ago. It was only five in the afternoon but Emma couldn't put it off any longer. Dialing the number she knew by heart, the blonde listened to it as it rang.

"I miss you" she said as soon as she heard Regina pick up.

The woman on the other end of the line bit her lip softly and closed her eyes. "I miss you too, darling"

Emma insecurities showed, "I'm not being clingy am I?"

Regina opened her eyes and shook her head no, forgetting that Emma couldn't see the movement. "I would prefer it if you more clingy actually" she purred.

Now it was Emma's turn to close her eyes. "What are you doing to me, Regina Mills?" she whispered to herself. The brunette heard though.

Clearing her throat, the brunette changed the subject. "So tell me more about this Kiera person"

As Emma rambled on about her time in foster care, and the first time she met the then fourteen year old, Regina read the background check on Kiera Natal Pierce. There wasn't much on her. Currently 30, brunette, hazel eyes, 5'4..Came to the US on a visa three years ago. Lived in Ohio for a year, then moved to NJ, and hasn't moved since. No kids, no relatives, no nothing. Hm…

"...Since then, I haven't heard from her, but I still consider her a close mate even after all these years" Emma finished.

Regina was about to reply, but she heard yelling and laughing in the background wherever Emma was.

"I've got to go. Seems Jess made a new friend" she said worryingly.

Regina was confused, "Why do you sound worry?"

"Well Jess's new friends are massive and covered in tats and leather"

Regina held in a laugh.

"Dear, are you generalizing?"

"Little ole me?" Emma said in an overexaggerated Southern voice.

The two continued to talk for a few more minutes.

"How are my babies?"

Regina stood up from her desk chair and made her way into the living room that was unrecognizable. If you came in here a week ago, you would have thought it was a totally different room. Toys littered the floor, cushion thrown about, and amongst all that, two children were on the floor asleep on their respective pillows and blankets. The brunette stepped over the items and bent over Henry.

"They're asleep at the moment" she said, removing Henry's thumb from his mouth.

"Did they fuss before their nap?" Emma inquired.

"They went down like the angels they are"

Emma scoffed, then cleared her throat. "We're about to head out to get something to eat"

Regina tried not to let the disappointment show in her voice, "Okay, dear"

_I love you. _Emma silently said into her head, "I'll talk to you tonight?"

"You better" Regina teased.

Emma laughed before hanging up.

Regina stood up from the couch with a smile, "Better start on lunch"

_**New Jersey...**_

"Em, come meet Marshal!" Jess yelled once she saw the blonde end the call.

Emma groaned internally but plastered a smile anyway while making her way to where Jess stood.

"So this is Emma?" The shortest one of the three said.

Emma extended her hand outwards, "Emma Swan, as it says on my birth certificate. How do you do?" The man shook her hand.

"Em, this is Marshal" Jessika said, pointing to the short man. "And these are his friends, Jake and Ramoné"

"_Raymond_" the 6 foot something man stressed, but with a smile. "It's nice to meet you" he said. "Jessika was telling us that you guys use to live not far from here?"

"Mhm. We shared a flat near NYU, then we moved to that neighborhood that was building near Atlantic City"

"Well we" He said, gesturing to the other two men. "Are from North Carolina. We're visiting for a bike convention"

"Ever rode a bike?" Marshal asked.

Jessika shook her head no, then looked towards Emma. "When I was sixteen I think"

"Want to ride around the block?"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Faster!" Emma screamed to be heard over the wind. She tightened her hold onto Raymond's waist as the bike lurched forward, pushing seventy-five.

Raymond grinned and went faster, zooming in and out of the little bit of traffic that was on the highway. Emma glanced back and saw Jessika and Jake catching up to them. Marshal was ahead of them.

"Oh, gods" Emma breathed. "That was the funnest thing I've done since the twins were born"

Jake hugged her briefly. "Whenever you're in North Carolina, look us up" he said.

"We will. It was nice meeting you guys" Jessika said.

"You too, sweetie"

While the three men walked back to their bikes, Jessika and Emma looked towards each other and grinned.

Emma was the first to talk. "What a night, babes"

"We should head back to the hotel, Ems. We have a long day tomorrow"

_**The next day..**_

"That's her, Jess!" Emma yelled whisper.

Jessika looked towards the entrance of the coffee shop and spotted a brunette that just walked in. She was a few inches shorter than her and Emma. The woman spotted them right away, and even from the distance they were at, Jessika could see the tears in her eyes.

"Emmy" The woman said once she reached their table.

Emma stood up and embraced the brunette. "Kiera"

"Amazing. I'm really proud of you Emmy. You have an education, a family, friends who clearly love you" Kiera said, turning to smile briefly at Jessika, who smiled to her in return. "I'm happy for you, love"

The three of them were still seated in the booth at the coffee shop, even after talking for three house.

Emma sat up so fast in her seat, she almost spilled her latte. "Why don't you meet them?" she said excitingly. "I'm positive the twins and Regina would love to meet you"

"You'd really allow me to meet them?"

Emma frowned, "Why not?"

"Well, I'm a stranger to them, and I would assume-"

Emma understood now, "Kiera" she said, taking her hand "I trust you not to come in and out of my children life. Trust me, I wouldn't want to introduce you to them if I thought you were going to do that"

"Would it be moving too fast if you were to meet them...say tomorrow?" Jessika suggested. Then she turned sheepish. "I'm missing my wife"

That caused Kiera and Emma to laugh. Green and gray eyes turned to look at the brunette, waiting for her response. "What the bloody hell"

Emma smacked her forehead lightly. "I didn't even ask if your job will allow you to take time off"

Kiera waved her off, "Don't worry about it" she said, "If you guys could just give me like an hour to pack a few things?"

"No problem, while you do that, we can pack up the hotel. Do you want us to pick you up, or?" Jessika let the question hang.

Kiera cocked her head to the side. "Erm, if it's not too much trouble, I could just meet you just at your hotel"

"Alright, I'll text you the address"

"I know where you're staying, Emma" Kiera said laughing, "We talked about it the first hour"

"Emma laughed nervously, "Right, of course. I forgot. You wouldn't believe how excited I am that you get to meet my kids and girlfriend"

With a few more minutes of saying bye Emma and Jess went back to their hotel to pack up their things.

"So who's driving?" Emma asked.

"I'll drive" Jess said. "After all, I was the one who got the most sleep last night" she sing-songed, "I didn't stay up all night having phone sex"

Emma blushed and turned to Kira who was putting her carry on in the back of the jeep. Hoping she didn't hear, she mock glared at her best friend. "We were not having phone sex"

Jessika raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Oh yeah? What do you call this? 'Hm, Gina. I can't wait until I get you all to myself, I'm going to enjoy...Hmph!"

Emma covered Jessica's mouth with wide eyes.

"Oh, seems Emmy isn't a goody too shoes afterall" Kiera teased behind them.

The blonde hung her head in defeat. "Hush you two. We have a lot of traffic to beat"

Turns out it took them less time than it did when they were driving to New Jersey. They arrived in under three hours.

Emma smiled when she passed the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. The smile was quickly wiped off of her face when her face smashed into the windshield. It happened so fast, one minute they were driving the next they crashed into something solid. Groaning, Emma absently wiped whatever liquid that was dripping from her head onto her face. The back of her hand came away with blood. Ignoring the crimson liquid, Emma turned around and surveyed her surroundings.

"Jess?" she croaked out. "Kiera?"

"Emma, are you alright?" a frantic Jessika asked.

The blonde nodded her head only to regret it when the movement caused more blood to go into her eyes. She grabbed head to stop the spinning. "Kiera?"

Jessica unbuckled her seat belt only to scream out in a pain a minute later. She looked down at her wrist and noticed it was already turning a purple-ish color. _Must've been when I slammed my wrist on the starring heel. _She thought.

Using her non-dominant hand, she unbuckled her seat belt. "Fuck" she muttered. "Emma? Open your eyes" she demanded after seeing the blonde head nodding forward like she was about to go to sleep.

"Kiera?" she whispered again.

Jessika opened the driver door and stumbled out. Opening the back seat door, she cringed at the scene. Kiera was sprawled out in the back seat, with luggage thrown about on top of her. It looked like she was coming to though, if the rapid blinking was anything to go by.

"Are you alright?" Jess asked.

The older woman cleared her throat. "Hm, yeah. You?"

Jessika nodded her head and looked straight ahead in the direction of the road and furrowed her eyebrows. Kiera noticed the expression and asked her what was wrong. "I'll explain, but let me call for help first. Emma's not doing too good"

Much like Jessika did a few minutes earlier, she stumbled out of the back and opened the passenger side of the jeep, catching Emma as she slumped in her arms. "Emmy, keep your eyes open, alright love? Jessika is calling for help now"

"Regina"

Kiera put her ear to Emma's mouth. The blonde was talking so low. "Regina" she said again.

_The girlfriend? _The brunette didn't know what Emma was asking.

"What about Regina?"

"No cops, Gina" she said, right before passing out.

"Bloody hell" Kiera placed Emma's unconscious body gently back into the seat and jogged to the side of the car where Jessika was trying to get a signal. Kiera interrupted the redhead who was waving her cell in the air.

"Emma just passed out" Kiera said. "She said no cops, Gina, right before she lost consciousness"

Jessika was confused. Emma didn't want them to call the police for help, but Regina? Quickly searching through her contact, she pressed Regina's name and walked around while cradling her broken arm to her stomach.

"Still no signal" she said.

"Try again"

Jessika dialed again and walked in front of the smashed Jeep. She still didn't understand how the front of the car resulted in such damage and she saw nothing in the road while driving. Her inner dialogue was interrupted when she ran right into something _hard_. Now she understood the expression hard as a brick wall.

Stumbling backwards, she took smaller steps until she came smack dab into a wall. She figured she must look like one of those street mimes who pretend their trapped in a box; cradling her phone between the crook of her neck and ear and using her only good hand to feel around the invisible wall.

"_Hello?"_

Forgetting that she dialed Regina, she practically yelled into the phone. "Regina, we were in an accident. Something is really fucking wrong. Emma's unconscious and bleeding, and there's so much blood" she cried. "And I swear there was nothing in the road! It's a wall, a fucking invisible wall! God, Regina you have to come, now" she said as she rambled, not realizing that with each word spoken Regina was finding it difficult to breathe or speak, except for two words.

"_The curse" _

**oOo**

**A/N : Well, folks...there you have it. Tell me what you thought. We only have one more chapter until the story comes to an end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding. :P**

**\- Have a flippin awesome weekend! **

**~ S**


	24. Too Much, Too Fast

**Disclaimer in previous chapter(s)**

**Previously on From Britain With Love ;**

_"__Emma just passed out" Kiera said. "She said no cops, Gina, right before she lost consciousness" _

_Jessika was confused. Emma didn't want them to call the police for help, but Regina? Quickly searching through her contact, she pressed Regina's name and walked around while cradling her broken arm to her stomach. _

_"__Still no signal" she said. _

_"__Try again"_

_Jessika dialed again and walked in front of the smashed Jeep. She still didn't understand how the front of the car resulted in such damage and she saw nothing in the road while driving. Her inner dialogue was interrupted when she ran right into something hard. Now she understood the expression hard as a brick wall. _

_Stumbling backwards, she took smaller steps until she came smack dab into a wall. She figured she must look like one of those street mimes__who pretend their trapped in a box; cradling her phone between the crook of her neck and ear and using her only good hand to feel around the invisible wall. _

_"__Hello?"_

**oOo**

_**24 hours before...**_

I thought you had work today?" Regina said after she let the woman in.

Addilyn kicked off her flip flops, mindful of the brunette's no shoes in the house policy. "The office was slow today, so I allowed them to go home early" she said, then shrugged. "There's always the hospital if the town needs medical attention"

Regina hummed in the back of her throat, deep in thought. "They're in the kitchen" she said after she saw the other brunette looking around the house.

"Auntie Addi!" was yelled at the same time when Henry and Hannah looked up from their plates of cinnamon pancakes.

Addilyn walked to the bar and laid a kiss on first Henry's head then Hannah's. "What are you eating, little mama?"

"Nom nom's" Hannah said after chewing more of the pancakes. "They have" she paused to look at Regina who gave her a nod of encouragement. "Cin-oh-mun"

Regina smiled when she got the word right. Turning around to the stove, she dished up some pancakes, eggs, turkey bacon and toast on a plate, and passed it to Addilyn.

"Thanks"

Regina nodded and sat down to her half eaten plate, and resumed eating. She thought about last night when she put the twins to bed. Henry was the first to go down after reading him a Thomas the Train book, Hannah not too far behind her brother. What had Regina in deep thought though was that before Hannah succumbed to sleep, she murmured something that sounded like 'night, mama'. Those two words caused the brunette to toss and turn all night. Deep down she was wishing that Hannah did indeed call her 'mama', but figured it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

Addilyn saw that the woman across from her was in deep thought so she twisted the bar seat a little bit to talk to the twins.

"Did you speak to mommy last night?"

Henry nodded. "Uh uh. She say she love us and we gots to be good"

"Were you good?"

Hannah answered. "I was"

Addilyn turned to Henry. "Hen?"

The boy tucked his chin against his chest. When he didn't answer, she turned to the silent woman.

"He was a little bit too excited last night and it was difficult to put him to bed" Regina explained.

"Did you bathe them right before bed?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "No, why?"

"The trick is to bathe them about half hour before you put them down. It works almost as good as warm milk" Addilyn turned to Henry and asked him if he agreed, even though it was clear he wasn't paying attention to the adults conversation.

"Ya!" he said excitingly.

Hannah put her fork down. "Finished!"

"Good girl" Regina praised. She picked the blonde from her booster seat and carried her over to the sink so she could wash her hands. Placing her on the floor, she walked back to the bar so she could do the same with Henry.

"Okay, darlings. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Addilyn asked.

Regina laughed at how the other woman invited herself. "We were going to-"

"The Castle!" Hannah and Henry yelled.

Regina looked down at the two three year olds in fondness. "Yes, that" then she looked down at her night clothes. "I should change first though"

"I'll put the kids shoes on and meet you outside while you do that then"

Few minutes later she came down in designer jeans and a off the shoulder burgundy blouse. Slipping on some sandals, she grabbed her phone and purse from the foyers end table and locked the front door behind her.

Regina looked up at the sky and furrowed her eyebrows. The sky was a dark grey and the clouds were covering the sun. She thought today was going to be sunny.

"Gina, you play wif us?"

The brunette looked down at Henry. "Of course, sweetie. Do you want to ride-" she stopped talking when Henry pressed himself against her leg and whimpered. Looking up, she spotted Mr. Gold briefly saying hello to Addilyn and Hannah before making his way towards them. As he got closer, Henry pressed himself more and more against her thigh.

Not being able to take it anymore before he caused her to lose her balance, she hoisted him up, and placed him on her hip.

"Shh, sweet boy" she cooed into his little ear, then smirked while staring into Rumple's eyes. "He's a harmless little thing"

Henry didn't listen though because he wrapped his body around her tighter, almost like a koala bear.

Mr. Gold cast a quick glance at the child in Regina's arms. "Dearie, we have to speak"

Regina gave him a look. "Now?"

"It is rather important, Regina"

Mr. Gold knew that magic does not exist in this world, unless the curse broke, but ever since last night, he had an inkling that everything was going to come crashing down. Things were about to change, and drastically. That was why he waited until the morning, to try and talk to Regina. It seems the brunette was not in the talking mood though.

"Can't it wait until after the children's nap?" she questioned.

At that remark, Rumple had to hold in the smile that wanted to dance across his lips. Regina sounded like a mother.

He relented. "I suppose it can" With one last glance towards the woman who he considered a daughter, he told her that he would stop by the house 12pm sharp.

Henry didn't remove his head from the crook of Regina's neck until they reached the park. Hannah ran up to them with another little girl who looked about seven. Regina recognized her as Cinderella's and Prince Thomas's child. They were one of the few family who Regina allowed to stay together after she casted the curse.

"Henwy, you here now!" Regina placed him on the ground and watched him hug his sister like they didn't just see each other five minutes prior.

They giggled for a little bit before Hannah pulled away and pointed to the girl standing next to her. "Gina, dis my fwend" she paused for a moment. "What your name?"

Regina placed a hand over her mouth to cover the laugh that wanted to come out.

"My name is Alexandra. You can call me Alex though, Madam Mayor"

_Charming little girl. "_Nice to meet you Alex. You can call me Regina"

After a few more introductions, the three of them ran in the direction of the wooden castle. The woman for the life of her couldn't understand why children liked this playground so much. There were no monkey bars, nothing to climb, and no swings. All there was were four castle like towers and a slide. Shaking her head, she waved hello to Ashley and her husband, who were watching their daughter play and made her way to the woman who was fast becoming one of her best friends

Sitting down as gracefully as she could, Regina leaned over and plucked a chocolate covered pretzel stick from the bag Addilyn was munching from.

"Between you and my girlfriend, I don't understand how you two stay in shape" she said, then bit off a decent chunk of the pretzel.

Addilyn didn't look at the woman when she replied. "You know how on all those Friday nights when Emma's not available? Well, let's just say, between the two of us, we burn off enough calories"

Regina snorted only to choke a second later when the pretzel went down the wrong pipe. Coughing a few times, she straightened and glared at the smiling doctor.

"You'll regret that"

Addilyn waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. That's what you said last time"

She was right, the last time Addilyn played a trick on the mayor, she said the same thing.

While her and Addilyn talked, the kids continued to play, occasionally one of them would run to the bench and ask for their sippy cups that had ice cold water in it.

"I know I told you this before, and I'm sure Emma too, but you're really good with them"

Regina turned to look at her. "I'm sure you heard and probably even saw what I was like before you guys came into my life?" she waited for Addilyn to nod. "Well, that was who I was for so long, but the first time I saw them" she said, and nodded in the direction of the playing three year olds. "I felt at home. I wanted to be happier, less menacing"

Addilyn pretended to wipe away a tear. "_Que era hermosa"_ Regina punched her. "Ow! What was that for?"

The short haired brunette playfully hit the other woman again. "Stop pouting"

Addilyn didn't stop pouting but whispered something under her breath in Spanish.

Regina smiled. "I can understand you"

Addilyn stuck out her tongue. "That's the point"

The two continued to banter back and forth playfully until something made Regina look up in the direction of the slide. She saw what was about to happen, but as usual when it came to the ones she loved, she was always too late to save them. Hannah fell down the top of the slide with a thud and as soon as she drew in a lung full of oxygen she let out a ear splitting wail.

"Mama!"

She didn't have time to register the name before her and Addilyn were flying out of their seats. Regina was the first to reach the child, and she didn't hesitate to scoop her up and hold her to her chest. She started humming then eventually signing the words of a song her father use to sing to her after she use to return to her room from etiquette lessons with her mother.

"_I can see baby's little self,_

_Baby's little self, in the morning time_

_I can see baby's little hands,_

_Baby's little hands, in the summertime_

_I can see baby's little feet,_

_Baby's little feet, in the evening time"_

Regina finished the song and just continued to rock her body from side to side. "It's okay, baby girl. Mama has you"

_That's new. _Addilyn thought. "We should head home to get her arm and knee bandaged" She looked down to see Henry staring at his sister's scraped limbs with wide eyes; tears gathering in his eyes. "We'll have to work on your reaction if you want to follow in my footsteps, little man" she said joking about how Henry said he wanted to be a doctor like her and Doc McStuffins.

Regina nodded to Addilyn's earlier statement and wiped her eyes before her tears could make it down her cheek. Addilyn hugged her briefly. "It wasn't your fault, Regina"

"Gina, is it gunna hurt?" Henry asked once they were all home. Henry hasn't left his sister's side since the accident.

Hannah looked up from her place on the bathroom counter with wideful eyes at her brother's words.

"Not if I use my super duper special boo boo kit" she said, then covered her mouth. "Oops, I said too much"

Just like she hoped, she had both kids hanging on to her every word. She continued talking while she cleaned Hannah's knee with a disinfecting wipe. "If I tell you guys, you have to promise you won't tell anybody"

Henry gasped. "Not even Mama?"

Regina thought for a minute. "You can tell Mama, then"

"Wha' about Auntie Addi?" Hannah questioned.

_Lord. What did she start? _"Auntie Addi and auntie Jess too"

Henry started to speak. "How about-"

Regina cut him off sweetly. "Oh, look at that. No more boo boo"

Two different shades of green looked down at Hannah's once scraped knee and arm, where there were now there were waterproof bandages.

**oOo**

Regina sighed and closed the book she has been attempting to read for the past half hour. Addilyn left an hour ago after helping feed, bathe and read a bedtime story to the twins. She has been starring at the same sentence since. So many things were going through her mind at the moment like bits of the conversation she had with Rumple after they returned from the park…

"_Be prepared, dearie. The curse is weakening. I fear we only have a matter of days"_

"_Emma...the savior" _

"_Magic"_

"_Evil Queen and The Savior"_

"_Once the curse is broken, Cora will return"_

"_Snow..Emma..Charming"_

She knew she couldn't keep living in ignorant bliss, that sooner or later everything was going to come to light, but everything was falling apart too fast. Way to fast. Emma was suppose to come back next week, the two of them were suppose to sit down and Regina was going to come clean about everything. Then hopefully, Emma was suppose to forgive her and somewhere in between forgiving and coming up with a plan about the townspeople, they were suppose to share their first kiss. The kiss that would end the curse. But as usual, things never go her way.

Emma still had a week left in New Jersey, and Regina could bet her magic that there was no way in hell that the blonde was going to return before Regina can come clean about her involvement. To top it all off too, the love of her life, her girlfriend, is the child of her nemesis. She honestly doesn't know how she missed that tibet. Show's child was suppose to return twenty-eight years after the curse was casted, not twenty-three. The only thing that made Regina smile in all of this was being able to see the expression on the bird talker's face when she discovered that the woman who she verbally bashes is her own flesh in blood. Will she turn an eye to Emma's lesbianism and her conceiving Henry and Hannah out of wedlock? Or most of all, her dating The Evil Queen?

Groaning, she scooted down from her upright position on the bed, and rubbed her face. Hearing her cell phone ring, she slowly removed her hands and answered without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Baby girl" Emma greeted. The blonde smiled knowingly. "I can feel your blush through the phone, Regina"

Regina cleared her throat. "I did no such thing"

"Mhm, sure" Emma said, dragging out the last word.

"Did you call to pester me?"

Emma faked gasped. "Of course not" then in all seriousness, she said "I called to find out if you were wearing my favorite color"

Regina looked down at the t-shirt she swiped from Emma's wardrobe and the blood red panties she was wearing. She purred, "How presumptuous of you, _Em-ma. _To assume I'm wearing anything at all"

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat. "Are you?" she whispered, mindful of the woman on the other double bed eavesdropping. She sent a mini glare Jessika's way.

The brunette in question grabbed a fistful of Emma's t-shirt and inhaled. "I'm wearing one of your shirts….and-"

Emma bit her lip. "And?"

Regina lowered her voice, and allowed the words to pour out of her mouth like silk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The blonde flopped down on the hotel bed in frustration. "You shouldn't tease me like that, you know"

Regina raised an eyebrow even though her girlfriend couldn't see the action. "Oh, and why is that?"

Emma thought for a minute. "I can't think of something sexy to say back"

_Your accent takes care of that. _"I would love for more than anything to see the pout that's on your face right now"

"And If I were there?"

Regina answered immediately. "I would start by playfully nibbling on your bottom lip, until I made you smile. The smile wouldn't remain for long though"

Emma swallowed. She didn't need to ask her why she wouldn't be smiling anymore. Regina's husky voice said it all.

"Not to change the subject dear, but I need to discuss something with you"

Hearing the seriousness in Regina's voice, Emma unconsciously straightened into a sitting position. "You can tell me anything"

"So the fact that Hannah called me Mama twice in the last 24 hours would justify as anything?" Regina bit her lip.

Emma bit her lip too, but only because she wanted to hold in a laugh. The lip biting didn't help though.

Regina on the other hand furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the blonde laugh. It took about another minute for Emma to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you sounded all serious and" she hesitated, trying to find her words. "Regina, I don't want to move too fast, but Hannah calling you her Mama is the least of my worries. Henry, too. I'm assuming he calls you Gina still?"

"Yes"

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Quite the opposite, dear. My heart literally fluttered when she said it"

Emma exhaled slowly, happy that Regina wasn't freaking out. "Hannah has good taste"

Regina chuckled deep in her throat, "That she does"

"I'm really happy that you're not freaking out" Emma said, voicing her earlier thoughts.

"Now it's my turn to hope I'm not moving too fast but I plan on being in the children's life for years to come, and I already consider them mine..so" she let the sentence hang.

Emma smiled from ear to ear. "What about me?"

'What about you, dear?"

"You said-"

"Stop being an idiot, idiot. You know that included you too" Regina murmured.

Emma rolled her eyes even though her girlfriend couldn't see the move. "Yeah, yeah, yeah"

After the heavy talk, they continued talking well into the night and early morning, resulting in Regina falling asleep with Emma still on the other end. If she would've been awake, she would have heard the whispered _I love you _before the blonde ended the call sleepily.

"Gina!"

Regina felt small chubby hands grab a hold of either side of her face and pretended to still be asleep.

"Gina!" the voice yelled whispered again.

Groaning a tiny bit, Regina fidgeted with the weight on top of her and stilled again. She had to stay extra still when the hand opened her eye to stare into it.

"You wake?"

"Mama?"

_Oh, hell. _Regina couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Henry. His face was so close to hers that she could feel little puffs of air when he exhaled.

"Good morning, mi pequeño" she said to Henry, then turned to Hannah who was standing next to Regina's side of the bed. "Morning, baby girl"

"Morn'n" they both said.

Regina sat up with Henry still in her lap and lifted Hannah so she was on the bed with them. "Did you guys sleep well?"

Hannah answered. "Uh huh, but I gots to go bafwoom"

She opened up her eyes wide. "You do. Let's take care of that, then. How about you Hen, you have to use the restroom, too?"

The little boy shook his head sheepishly. "I pee here" he said, pointing to his pajama bottoms.

Regina knew that both twin were somewhat potty trained but still wore pull-ups. So before Emma left, she warned her that Hannah took the job seriously, but Henry sometimes got lazy and pee'd in his pull-ups.

"Seems you'll be taking your bath now then, mister" she said before getting up from the bed and helping both twins stand on the floor.

She's never done this before. Of course she bathed the twins before with and without Emma, but they always bathed together. She didn't know what to do with Hannah while her brother was in the bathtub.

Henry looked down at the bathroom's rug. "I sorry, Gina"

Regina kneeled before him before helping him out of his top, and kissing his cheek. "Sweetie, it's okay"

While she helped Henry bathe, she directed Hannah to brush her teeth and wash her face. She had to send her back a couple to brush her teeth so by the time the three year old finished, her brother would also be finished bathing. Hannah didn't mind being sent back to brush her teeth, she enjoyed using her Sofia the First toothbrush and matching toothpaste.

Regina picked up Hannah while she one handedly helped Henry into a Ninja Turtle towel. "Alright, sweet boy. Your clothes are in the guest room. We're right behind you"

"We change?" Hannah asked, still perched on Regina's lap.

"Why don't we stay in our jammies today?" she asked, then smiled when Hannah's green eyes lit up happily.

"I stay like this!" Henry yelled once they reached the room. His pajama top and bottom were thrown on the floor, and he only wore a pair of boxer briefs with his favorite cartoon characters plastered all over them.

Regina placed Hannah on the floor who immediately ran to the bed to grab her LaLa Loopsy doll. She placed both hands on her hip and starred Henry down. "Are you asking or telling me?"

"I stay like this, please?"

"Mucho mejor, young Henry"

Henry gasped. "You speak like Aunti Addi!" he exclaimed.

Regina nodded. "Me and your aunt speak something called Spanish"

"Like Popeye?" Hannah asked.

"Not spinach, baby girl. Span-ish. Its-"

Regina was cut off by the sound of her cell ringing. Thinking it's the office, she decided to ignore it. When it rung again not a second after it stopped, she told the twins to wait there.

When she reached her phone, the caller ID read Sexy Mofo. She kept forgetting to change the name after Jessika did that. "Hello?"

_"__Regina, we were in an accident. Something is really fucking wrong. Emma's unconscious and bleeding, and there's so much blood" she cried. "And I swear there was nothing in the road! It's a wall, a fucking invisible wall! God, Regina you have to come, now!"_

Regina fell to her knees. _Oh god. _"The curse"

**oOo**

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews and what not. It means a lot. Those who are following Holland, Their Savior.. I finished writing the chapter and will update that tomorrow. **

**Upcoming chapter : True loves kiss!**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	25. And Action!

**I read through this once people, so if there are tons of mistakes, I apologize. Or if it bothers you, point it out and I'll edit and re-upload. **

**Disclaimer in previous chapter(s)...**

**~oOo~**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__Like Popeye?" Hannah asked._

_"__Not spinach, baby girl. Span-ish. Its-"_

_Regina was cut off by the sound of her cell ringing. Thinking it's the office, she decided to ignore it. When it rung again not a second after it stopped, she told the twins to wait there. _

_When she reached her phone, the caller ID read Sexy Mofo. She kept forgetting to change the name after Jessika did that. "Hello?"_

_"__Regina, we were in an accident. Something is really fucking wrong. Emma's unconscious and bleeding, and there's so much blood" she cried. "And I swear there was nothing in the road! It's a wall, a fucking invisible wall! God, Regina you have to come, now!" _

_Regina fell to her knees. Oh god. __"__The curse"_

**~oOo~ **

Regina doesn't know how she managed it, but somehow she got dropped, more liked dumped, if she was being honest, to Addilyn's house and hopped in her car. She was still wearing her silk pajamas. She didn't care though, one thing was on her mind, Emma. While on her drive to the town line, she rung Gold and told him to meet her. He didn't ask any questions, just said he'll be there in five minutes. He didn't need to ask why she wanted to meet him at the town line, her voice said it all. As soon as she pulled up to the sign that said "Leaving Storybrooke" she choked back a sob at what she saw. Jessika was sitting on the floor when her hands on her knees, she was staring straight ahead with a confused curious stare.

The brunette didn't see Emma anywhere. She assumed she was in the car. Opening the passenger door quite clumsily, she stumbled out just as Gold pulled up.

"They should have been allowed to come back with issues. Both of them are from our realm" Gold mussed.

Regina already knew this. She knew that Jessika was Anastasia, a duchess from a kingdom not far from the Shadowland where the Evil Queen's castle stood. And since last night, she knew that Emma was tweedle dee and tweedle dum's child. So why was Gold telling her what she already knew? Only someone who wasn't from the Enchanted Forest wasn't allowed access to the town. Her suspicions were confirmed when a brunette woman Regina recognized only because of the file Sydney gave her, came out of the car, supporting a devilish blonde.

Regina looked to Gold.

"We'll have to break the curse. The good thing about this is that you could take all the time you need to explain to Emma before breaking it" Gold turned to Regina. "Cross the line, dearie. I'll be here"

Regina hesitated.

Gold laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Regina looked up into the eyes of the man who she considered a second father. Although the man taught her dark magic, he taught her magic to help her band her mother to another land. Ever since their first meeting when she was sixteen, they've shared this bond. She wanted to bury her head into his chest like all the other many times when she use to do it after a really bad beating from Cora, right before he healed her wounds with magic.

"Don't worry about the town people, we'll have our magic" was all he said before taking a step back, waiting for Regina to cross the town line. She didn't need to ask what the comment meant, it was self explanatory. If the townspeople decided for retribution, they'll have their magic to protect them.

Regina stepped across the line and saw when Jessika's eyes lit up in confusion, probably for the tenth time that day.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "You just appeared out of nowhere!"

Regina walked past the clearly confused redhead while saying, "I'll explain after I talk to Emma"

"Darling" she breathed once she saw the blonde. Her girlfriend was no longer passed out but she looked tired, like she just finished running a 5k run without stopping.

Emma smiled slowly."Gina? You came" she said softly.

The blonde was sitting sideways in the passenger chair with her feet hanging outside the door, so without so much as an _excuse me_ to the gaping brunette who was standing next to Emma, Regina stepped between her girlfriend's legs and grabbed her head softly.

Regina inspected the blondes forehead that had almost dried blood on it. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. You didn't say you were bringing anybody back with you"

"Keira, this isn't how I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, but can you give us a moment please?" Emma said without looking in the direction of the shorter woman.

"Sure, babes. I'll be over there" was all she said.

"I wanted to tell you everything once you came back, but she" Regina nodded in the direction where Kiera went. "Ruined it"

"How'd she ruin it?"

Regina sighed and looked away. Emma grabbed her chin and turned her head so they were facing each other again. "You can tell me anything. From the looks of it, it's a long story, so why not tell me the short version for now"

She inhaled once before it all came rushing out. "Only people from my land are allowed to enter the town, because you brought an outsider, Kiera, you guys were prevented from entering Storybrooke because of the magical barrier I placed on the town line" she breathed out. "I cursed the town and our kiss will break the curse"

For several minutes Emma didn't speak. She just looked down at the asphalt. Finally she turned to Regina, determination clear in those green-blue eyes. "Kiss me then"

"You wouldn't believe how bad I want to" she breathed out softly "but I have a few more confessions" Emma nodded for her to continue. "Your biological parents are living in the town too"

That got a reaction out of Emma. She snapped her head back like she was physically struck. "Who are they?"

"David Nolan and-"

Emma cut her off. "The cheat?" she asked referring to all those months ago when Regina and her stumbled upon David and Mary Margaret getting it on in the park.

"That would be him" Regina murmured. "Mary Margaret" was all she said.

The blonde looked at her like she was crazy. "Bull shit. No fucking way" Emma shook her head. "Nuh uh. That woman hates my guts, and I her!"

"I have so many things to tell you, but so little time" Regina said softly.

Emma grabbed the woman by her hips and pulled her closer. "Give me snippets of it then"

_She asked for it. _"The town is full of fairytale characters. My moniker was The Evil Queen. We're, and that includes you and Jessika, are from the Enchanted Forest. And once the curse breaks, Storybrooke will be out for my blood" Regina explained without taking a single breath.

Emma tensed at the last part.

"You know what's ironic?" Regina asked with a scoff. "The prophecy spoke of a savior that was suppose to come on their 28th birthday and break the curse. I never would have imaged they came five years early though"

Emma did the math. _Could it be? _"I-I'm The Savior?"

"Yes Emma" Regina now had tears in her eyes. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you would be the death of me"

The blonde gasped. "Don't say that!" she chastised.

Regina gave a watery laugh. "I didn't mean like that"

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"Well we can continue to play the Q&amp;A game, or we break the curse and ask later"

Without a second thought, and faster than she thought possible, Emma lunged forward and captured Regina's lips with hers. Emma thought that fireworks or a boom was going to go off, but after a few seconds of not moving her lips, she gently pulled away, only to laugh at Regina's pout.

"I wanted to tell you I loved you first, Emma"

Again, without thought, Emma lunged forward. _This __time_, the kiss was what she anticipated. She whimpered when she couldn't get close enough to the brunette because of their positions. Now it was Emma's turn to pout when Regina pulled away. She noticed that the brunette's eyes were still closed and she was breathing through her nose.

Regina moaned when she felt her magic resurface. It was almost orgasmic.

"Regina?" she heard Emma whisper.

"I'm okay. It's just been a little of two decades since I last experience this" she said without opening her eyes.

"Experience what?"

"Magic, dear" and with that, Regina waved her hand near Emma's forehead that held the gash and watched as her magic sealed the skin back together. With another flick of her wrist, she removed the blood from her face and the collar of her shirt.

She looked up with hesitant eyes. "I'm sorry, should I have asked before I did that?"

Emma shook her head no, glad that the headache was gone. "You never have to ask. I trust you"

Gold interrupted them. "Dearie, it's time"

With that, both women looked to the now visible town where you could see some of the residents milling around in the street, almost like they're lost. Or were they looking for something?

Emma jumped up out of the car, almost pushing Regina out of the way. "The twins!"

"I dropped them off at Addilyns, they're fine where they are" Regina assured. "After all, it's me they're after" she finished in a dry tone.

"I won't allow them to harm you" Emma said.

Regina hugged the blonde and buried her face in her neck. "I love you" she mumbled.

"I love you more, sugar tits" replied Emma.

"That's not happening" Regina said once she removed her face from the crook of Emma's neck, mock glaring.

"Should I call you The Evil Queen now?" a voice said from behind them.

Regina cringed at the moniker. Turning around, she addressed Jessika. She cocked her head to the side. "Anastasia" she said.

Emma was confused until the name clicked. Regina said that the town was full of fairytale characters, the only Anastasia she knew was the 1997 film" "My best mate is from a Disney movie?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents" Regina blurted out. _Might as well get it all out one time. _

Emma turned back to Regina and shook her head no. "For twenty-three years I grew up without parents, as far as I'm concerned I'm the result of a broken condom, and Mary-Margaret or Snow whatever, carried me for however many months. They're nothing to me"

"There are no condoms in the Enchanted Forest, dear"

"You know what I mean"

Keira interrupted them. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" she gestured to the crowd about three hundred feet behind her who was talking.

"We'll explain it to you, don't worry. But first we must get her majesty out of view" Jessika said.

Regina turned to the red haired woman. "There's no need for formality's. I'm still the woman you met all those months ago"

"Excuse us for a moment" Emma said to the group surrounding the Jeep. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked out of hearing distance, away from Gold, Jessika and Keira.

"What is it, dear?"

"I was thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea for Kiera to know about the town"

Regina agreed. "Me too"

"So what do we do? Can't you magic her forgetting about this whole thing?"

She cocked her head to the side and thought about the pro's and con's. "I can erase everything up to the point of the phone call you received a week ago. I can even _magic _her a car and convince her to go back to New York"

"Do you think it's a great idea though?" Emma questioned.

"I think it's for the best. Things are only going to get more dangerous, and having an outsider in the middle of it will get confusing to her"

Emma nodded with determined eyes. "Let's do it then"

It took a few tries on Regina's part, but she finally conjured a car for Keira. Erasing the woman's memory of ever meeting them or traveling to Storybrooke was easier.

Emma looked impressed. "Are you going to glamour her now?

Regina turned to the blonde and smiled. "We need to cut back on how much True Blood you watch. I am not going to _glamour _her, I'm going to just tell her that while on her way back to New York she got lost and being the nice people we are, gave her directions"

Emma nodded and watched as Regina waved her hand in front of Keira's face.

Almost like she was continuing on with a conversation, Keira said, "So if I just head down this road for about fifteen miles, it will lead me back to the highway?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry if I can't be more help than that"

Keira waved her off. "You were a great help. It was nice meeting you lot, but I should head back now"

The four of them waved goodbye, and watched as the car as long as they could before it disappeared out of view.

"Time to face reality" Emma heard Regina mutter.

Emma hugged Regina. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise" she whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Regina said because she doesn't think she'll over get over the fact that she could utter those three words to the blonde now.

Emma inhaled sharply. She wasn't use to anybody telling her they loved her other than her children, Addi and Jess. "I love you too. So bleeding much" she whispered back, voice thick with emotions.

Regina removed herself from the hug and kissed the blonde on her cheek. "Gold, can you take Jessika to her house, please? Emma and I will be right behind you"

"Be safe, deerie" was all he said before him and Jessika were engulfed in dark red smoke.

"Hold on to me, Emma"

"Are you going to poof us like that?" Emma nodded in the direction where there once stood Mr. gold and her best mate.

"You have such a way with words. First _magic_, then _glamour_, now _poof_?" Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

Emma bowed. "Oh, I do apologize, My Queen"

"I'm your Queen, am I?"

Emma looked behind Regina. "Uh, Regina. Perhaps we should discuss this at home"

Regina looked behind her and noticed that sometime between the last ten minutes, the crowd got pitchforks, baseball bats, and other weapons. She waved her hand in the air and inhaled as her magic tickled her nose. Honeysuckle and lavender.

Meanwhile, Emma watched in amazement as purple smoke danced around them. She too inhaled at the delicious scent the smoke provided. She closed her eyes when the world started spinning and stumbled when they landed on ground again.

"Are you alright? I forgot the side effects to a person who is new to magic"

Emma swallowed a few times to keep the bile down. "I'm alright" She still held onto Regina though.

"Are you sure? Your hearts going a mile a minute"

"Mummy! Mama!"

"Darlings, Mama doesn't feel w-"

Emma cut her off by whispering in her ear. "It's alright. I feel better"

"I misseded you!" Henry yelled mid jump.

The blonde grunted but still managed to lift him up.

Hannah lifted her arms. "Mummy, I go up now"

Regina saw how her girlfriends hands were full with Henry. "How about I carry you, Han?"

"Okay, Mama"

Emma felt her eyes sting with tears. "That is so cute" she sniffed.

"Gina, I call you mama too?"

Now it was Regina's turn for her eyes to fill with tears.

"Henry, you already call me mama, so it might get confusing. How about mommy?" Emma reasoned.

Henry sounded it out. "Mommy?"

"Or Mama G"

Regina ignored her girlfriend. "I like mommy, Henry"

There was yelling coming from outside, so both woman placed the twin on the floor and told them to go play with Aunt Addilyn.

"Let's get this over with, dearie"

"Shit!" Emma yelled when Gold appeared out of nowhere.

"Emma, stay inside" Regina demanded.

The blonde shook her head no. "Nuh uh"

"Emma! Will you just listen for once. I'm n-"

"You might as well just stop talking, the only way I'm staying in this house is if you use your magic on me" Emma said with narrowed eyes. "And if you do, I'll never forgive you, Regina"

Regina glared at the infuriating blonde. She turned around without saying anything and opening the door to yelling coming from her house.

"Come out and face us you coward! It's time you get what you deserve!" the voice of Wale roared.

"Kill the Evil Queen!" another yelled.

"Gina, maybe you should change your clothes first"

Regina looked down at the silk pajamas she was still wearing. "I don't imagine them taking me seriously in this attire" she joked. Waving her hand in front of her body, she changed into an Evil Queen outfit.

"A bit too much, dearie. We don't want to scare them" Gold said.

Again, Regina waved her hand and this time, her outfit consisted of tan riding pants, knee high boots, and a tight black polo shirt that was tucked into the pants.

_Let the show begin. _

**~oOo~**

**A/N : So there it is folks. Do you guys think things are moving too fast for the Swan-Mills family? Also, I haven't written up the next chapter yet. I have an idea of what I want to happen, but nothings concrete yet. Any ideas? Snow is definitely going to be a major puta (bitch) in this fic if you haven't already figured it out. **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	26. New Revelations

**Disclaimer in previous chapter(s). **

**A/N : Please ignore any grammar errors. I decided to post this before doing my Humanity forum discussion so I'm sort of in a rush. Read the A/N at the end!**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__Emma, stay inside" Regina demanded. _

_The blonde shook her head no. "Nuh uh"_

_"__Emma! Will you just listen for once. I'm n-"_

_"__You might as well just stop talking, the only way I'm staying in this house is if you use your magic on me" Emma said. "And if you do, I'll never forgive you, Regina"_

_Regina glared at the infuriating blonde. She turned around without saying anything and opening the door to yelling coming from her house. _

_"__Come out and face us you coward! It's time you get what you deserve!"_

_"__Kill the Evil Queen!" another yelled. _

_"__Gina, maybe you should change your clothes first"_

_Regina looked down at the silk pajamas she was still wearing. "I don't imagine them taking me seriously in this attire" she joked. Waving her hand in front of her body, she changed into an Evil Queen outfit. _

_"__A bit too much, dearie. We don't want to scare them" Gold said._

_Again, Regina waved her hand and this time, her outfit consisted of tan riding pants, knee high boots, and a tight black polo shirt that was tucked into the pants_.

**~oOo~**

"Shut up!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. All the town citizens looked towards the blonde with wide eyes. "The majority of you lot keeps forgetting that this is not the Enchanted Forest" she stressed. "You can't just bloody demand murder. I don't give a rat's arse what Regina did! In this world, you're innocent until proven guilty"

"Of course you'll stick up for her! After all, you spread your legs for the bitch"

Emma was about to walk up to the half pint, but Regina held her back. "What's your name?" she asked the man.

"Leroy" he grunted out.

"Well _Leroy_, since you want Regina to pay for her crimes. Give me some proof of the so called crimes"

At that, everybody glanced around waiting for someone to show some evidence of the harsh punishment The Evil Queen use to inflict upon them.

Emma tapped her foot and crossed her arms under her breast. "Well?"

Snow White spoke up. "You weren't there" she sneered. "_We_, especially me, knows what The Evil Queen is capable of. We don't need any proof. We'll just go back to our realm and have her answer for her crimes there"

At that, Emma went wide eyed. "The Enchanted Forest is no more" Regina explained. "I made sure of that" She placed a comforting hand on Emma's lower back.

The blonde breathed a little bit better knowing that Regina was safe as long as she was in this world.

"You bitch!" someone yelled at the back. "That was our home!"

Regina just shrugged nonchalantly, but inside she cringed knowing that she took people away from their homes without their permission.

Emma looked towards David who still hasn't taken his eyes off of her. Ever since moving the angry mob to Town Hall, the slightly older man has been starring at her. "Please stop staring at me, you look like a nutter" she finally said.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that" he stopped talking and turned to the woman next to him. "Snow, she's the same age as our Emma" he whispered not all that lowly.

"I know" was all the short haired brunette said without turning in the direction of Emma.

"Do you think-?" David let the question hang.

Snow pointed to Emma. "I will not accept _that_ as my daughter"

By now, everybody who was talking about ways to get back to the Enchanted Forest quieted upon hearing the words Snow said. They couldn't believe their ears. They heard whispers of how Snow ruled with a harsh hand or had a sharp tongue, but they never witnessed it; until now that is.

Although Emma was pretty sure that Mary Margaret's views on her would not change once she got her memories back, the words still made her flinch. She still held her head high though. "Like I told Regina earlier, I survived without parents for the last two decades, I no longer need them. Not to say it wouldn't have been nice to know my parents" she looked Snow straight in the eye. "But let me tell you this, you are missing out on two beautiful children who will never get to know their grandmother" she then turned to David and silently asked him if he shared his wife's views.

Rumple spoke up when he saw David hesitate.

"Now that the curse has broke, I would love for nothing more than to get to know my grandkids"

Regina inhaled sharply and turned to Gold with a questioning glance. If Henry and Hannah were Rumple's grandchildren, that meant that the children's father was Baelfire, her half brother.

"I see you figured it out, Dearie" Rumple said when he saw Regina's brown eyes flash in understanding. It was common knowledge that Regina's mother Cora and him shared a son together. The boy went to live with him when Cora wanted nothing to do with them after she met Henry Sr.

"So that means I'm their aunt" Regina said under her breath, Emma heard it though.

"The princess is with The Evil Queen?" Emma ignored the question and placed her hands on either side of Regina's face. "I'm a little confused at the moment, but I would assume that somehow you and my kids are related" Emma guessed. "Regardless of blood title, you're their mother, okay?"

Regina was about to nod when she was knocked backwards by Snow.

"The hell you're their mother!"

Emma didn't think she just reacted, when she Snow charging at Regina for another shove, something made her throw her hands out in the direction of the woman. It happened so fast, one minute Snow was there and the next she was across the room picking herself up slowly.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed. "You have magic?"

"I-I don't know what that was. I just didn't want her to hurt you" she started getting mad again at the thought of Regina getting hurt by Snow or anyone else and was oblivious to the lights flickering on and off.

"Darling, it's okay" Regina breathed in her ear. "I'm right here. Just relax for me Emma"

The blonde inhaled in and out a few times and relaxed into Regina's side. "Sorry"

"No need to be sorry, dearie" Rumple said. "It happens to the best of us"

"Could we go home now?" Ruby asked after seeing her grandmother dozing off in the chair."We all did some horrible crimes in the Enchanted Forest. Shit, I ate people during Moons Time, does that mean that I should be put to death because of something I did over thirty years ago?" she asked rhetorically.

Archie fixed his glasses on his face. "I agree with Ruby. Ever since Emma and her children came into town, the Queen has been a different person. I'm sure some of you have seen it?" he looked around.

"She helped me when I was in a financial problem last week" Gustav said.

"The curse has been casted for 23 years. Yes, she made our lives living hell in our realm but look at all the pro's we have with living in this land. Medicine, proper schooling for our young, plumbing, electronics...need I go on?" Ruby piped up.

"So are you suggesting we just let her go!?" Snow screeched from the far end of the room, holding the side of her head where it made contact with the wall.

"Snow, let it go" David said embarrassingly. Everybody was looking at the former meek Queen in a new light.

Snow huffed. "No, David! I will not just let it go"

"Shut the hell up, Snow!" Ruby yelled at the woman who she use to consider her best friend.

David/Prince Charming followed his wife out of the building when she left in tears. "I could still meet my grandkids?" he asked before leaving.

Before answering, Emma looked towards Regina seeing if she had any objections. The brunette's eyes widened when she realized that Emma really did consider her the children's other mother. "It's best if we explain what's going on first and get them settled" she suggested in an even tone.

Emma didn't say anything except turn back to David, silently telling him that she agreed with her girlfriend.

"Very well then" was all he said before leaving.

Out of the corner of her eye, Reigna saw Rumple wave his hand over the crowd. "What'd you do?" she whispered.

"Just a little insurance. If they have any ill intentions towards you, the first thing they would feel is excruciating pain" he explained.

Regina hesitated. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Ruby stood up again. "It is if we want to get out of here sometime today"

"Werewolf hearing" Regina explained to Emma's questioning stare.

"Do you think we should tell them though? I honestly don't think it'll help if they find out they've been…" Emma hesitated trying to find a word.

"Magic'd on?" Regina teased her. She yelped when Emma pinched her hip.

"Don't make fun of the foreigner" Emma teased back.

"I'm sorry, dear" Regina cooed. "I'll make it up to you later"

Rumple shifted from foot to foot because this was really uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, hoping to bring the conversation back on topic.

Regina stepped away from Emma with a sheepish look on her face. She forgot they had an audience.

Rumple addressed the room. "As I was just informing Regina, if any of you guys have any ill intentions towards Miss Swan, her family or Regina herself, your body's will feel like it's burning from the inside out"

The room had mixed feelings about the news. "That's not fair to those who feel like the Queen changed her ways" one voiced out.

Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Why can't we cast a protection spell on Gina, Henry and Hannah?"

"No, if a protection spell is going to be casted, it will protect _all _of us" Regina answered back immediately, giving Emma a pointed look.

After about another twenty minutes of talking about protection spells and how much the 'Evil Queen' has changed, the crowd in Storybrooke's Town Hall soon dispersed, leaving just Graham and Ruby. Rumple left shortly after saying that Belle instructed him to meet with her as soon as the meeting ended.

"In the Enchanted Forest, I've always protected you. This time will be no different, My Queen" Graham said before bowing.

Emma snorted only to cough a second later when she choked. Regina patted her back softly, hiding a smile at Emma's choking fit.

"Thank you, _My _Queen" the blonde purred possessively before kissing her sweetly. "I love you" she whispered against Regina's lips once the kiss broke.

The older woman stroked her girlfriend's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I love you too, my sweet girl" Regina stared deep into Emma's eyes, admiring the gold flecks.

"We ought to leave them alone" Ruby said to Graham. "Now that I got my wolf senses back, there are some things I wish I couldn't smell" she finished with a pointed look towards Regina and Emma's crotch area, pointedly telling them that she could smell their arousal.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "There was a time when you went out of your way just to smell _that _smell" she said without thought and mentally chastised herself when she felt the blonde beside her stiffen. She turned to Emma and ignored Ruby and Graham tiptoeing it out of there. "I'm sorry"

Emma shrugged then smiled a small smile. "We can't help but have ex's, Regina. After all, how do you think the twins were conceived?"

Regina growled at the blonde's teasing tone and pushed her up against the nearest wall. "You're mine" she whispered harshly into the blondes ear.

Emma put a few inches between them. "I don't like to be referred to as a possession"

Brown eyes held green. "You're mine" Regina said again before closing the distance Emma put between them. She pressed up against Emma so their breast and hips meshed together; almost like one. She placed a soft kiss right behind the blonde's ear. "Te amo"

Emma tilted her head back but made sure they're bodies were still touching. "I love you too" She brushed her nose against Regina's cheek."We should head back to the house though. I know Addilyn will have some questions, I know I still do"

Regina released Emma from the hold. She kissed the blonde slowly. Making sure to take her time and explore. Silently telling her how much she meant to her.

"What was that for?" Emma asked breathlessly before she connected their lips again, not giving the brunette time to explain.

Regina was the one to pull away from the kiss this time. She shrugged and smiled shyly. "I'm just happy that's all. Everything is just falling into place for me"

**Back at the house…**

The sound of two pairs of feet running could be heard as soon as Emma opened the door.

"Mama! Mommy!" "Mummy! Mama!"

Regina and Emma looked at eachother. "That'll get confusing soon" Emma said.

"How about they call me Mami?"

Emma shrugged. "Let's ask" she said once the twins stood in front of them. "Monsters, we have something to tell you" she looked towards Regina.

Regina crotched down in front of the toddlers. "Because you guys call Mama and me by three different names, it's starting to get confusing. So Mama and I decided I should be called Mami"

Hannah sounded it out. "Mami?"

Regina nodded head. "Yes, baby girl. It means mommy in Spanish"

"We show you Auntie Jess. She on the telly" Henry said excitingly, already moving on.

Turns out that while Regina and Emma were out, Jess and Addi took it upon themselves to explain to the twins how the town was full of fairytale characters. They loved the part where they found out that their aunt was Anastasia, and their mother was a princess.

While the children finished watched the movie with their aunts, Regina and Emma decided to make some lunch. Regina opened the fridge and frowned. "Please tell me all these ice cream tubs and frozen dinners are for you, Addilyn, and Jessika?" she questioned without turning around to face Emma who was making strawberry lemonade.

"Alright, then I won't tell you" came the reply.

Regina turned to face her girlfriend. "You do realize that this" she gestured to the junk food in the fridge and freezer "won't do when you and the kids move in with me, right?"

Emma placed a hand on her hips and smirked. "Is that your way of asking me to move in with you?"

The older woman became flustered. "No!...I mean yes it would be nice, but I meant in the future. Not now" backtracking, she said. "Not that I don't want you and the chil-"

Emma covered the rambling brunettes mouth with her hand. "Regina, if you say sorry. We _might _still move in with you" she teased.

Regina narrowed her eyes and licked Emma's palm causing a squeal to erupt from the blonde. "Move in with me?" she whispered once Emma removed her hand.

Emma shrugged and looked around the kitchen. "I don't know, I think I might miss this place"

"Stop teasing me, Miss Swan"

Emma inhaled sharply at the old nickname. Regina hasn't referred to her as _Miss Swan _since they started dated about five months ago. "Yes, we'll move in with you" she said in a husky voice, right before she leaned towards the beautiful woman.

"Mami! C'mere. I show you somefing!" Henry yelled from the other room, unknowingly interrupting their soon to be kiss.

Regina groaned and leaned her head against the fridge. Emma chuckled at the fustration she could see in brown eyes.

"Your son summoned you" she said before putting the last touches on lunch.

**~oOo~**

**A/N : Unlike my other story, Holland their savior, I already started (almost finished) the next chapter. I have absolutely no idea on what to write for the next chapter with this fic. I need ideas people, it doesn't have to be in the form of a review, you can pm me too. Alright, not that that's out of the way. I want to say thank you to all the people who's following this story. Thank you to those who also reviewed and chose to favorite this fic. Means a lot. Don't forget to give me some ideas! **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	27. Explanations

**A/N : -dodges a rotten tomato- I'm sooo sorry I waited so long to post this. Summer term ends in a week and some days so I'll have a few weeks before the next term begins, so I'll definitely dedicate my time to writing. I promise! *scouts honor* **

Previously on From Britain With Love :

_Regina narrowed her eyes and licked Emma's palm causing a squeal to erupt from the blonde. "Move in with me?" she whispered once Emma removed her hand. _

_Emma shrugged and looked around the kitchen. "I don't know, I think I might miss this place" _

_"__Stop teasing me, Miss Swan"_

_Emma inhaled sharply at the old nickname. Regina hasn't referred to her as Miss Swan since they started dated about five months ago. "Yes, we'll move in with you" she said in a husky voice. he said in a husky voice, right before she leaned towards the beautiful woman._

_"Mami! C'mere. I show you somefing!" Henry yelled from the other room, unknowingly interrupting their soon to be kiss._

_Regina groaned and leaned her head against the fridge. Emma chuckled at the fustration she could see in brown eyes._

_"Your son summoned you" she said before putting the last touches on lunch._

**~oOo~**

"They're still watching the movie?" Addilyn asked once she sat next to her wife on the couch.

"Ever since learning that the they're favorite fairytale characters actually exist, they've been obsessed" Regina answered.

"Which movie is it this time?" Emma asked.

"Frozen"

"Elsa will love Hannah when she meets her"

Emma turned to her girlfriend. "Elsa and Anna actually exist?"

Regina nodded. "Sven, too"

"Have you met them?"

Jessika scoffed in true Jessika fashion. "Has she met them?"

Regina gave the infuriating redhead a pointed stare. "Why don't we talk about the past 24 hours?" she suggested, trying to change the subject.

Emma kicked off her shoes and sat indian style on the couch, making sure to face Regina. "No, I want to hear what Jess has to say" she already knew where this was going and she wanted to make her girlfriend squirm.

Jessika backtracked. "It's not really _that _important, SG"

"But see, I think it is" Emma said. "So tell me, did you have a winter fling with the Ice Queen?"

Regina scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Goss, Emma. Elsa would have been a child during the time I visited Ardendelle"

Emma was confused. If it wasn't Elsa, and if it definitely wasn't Anna, then who was it?

"Gerda!" Addilyn guessed loudly.

_The mother? _Emma mouthed to herself.

Regina shifted uncomfortably and Emma caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Deciding to give her girlfriend a break, Emma changed the subject. "Alright, let's talk about what we came here for"

"Where do we start?" Jessika asked. "There are at least three different backstories. Me being Anastasia, Emma being the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, and then there's the Evil Queen"

"Instead of telling our story, why don't we go around asking questions" Regina suggested. If they were to tell their individual stories, that would take all night and then some.

"I'll start then" Addilyn said. "If only fairytale characters are allowed to enter Storybrooke, how was I allowed to come in?"

Regina cocked her head to the side. "I think that that has something to do with the fact that you're Jessika's True Love"

"True Love?" Emma and Addilyn asked.

"Almost like this worlds version of soul mates. True Love is the most powerful magic of all" Regina said then snorted a second later. "I sound like those two idiots"

Everybody knew who the 'idiots' were. Emma wanted to ask if she and Regina shared True Love but was afraid of the answer.

Once Regina she saw Emma's thoughtful expression though, she immediately knew what the blonde was thinking. "We're True Love's, Emma. Our kiss broke my curse"

Emma blushed at being so transparent. Meanwhile, Regina eyes visibly darkened because Emma's flushed cheeks made her think about other ways to get the blonde's skin to get that rosy color.

"We don't have to speak about Jessica's story because her and I already discussed it" Addilyn said.

"Let's talk about your family tree" Emma said. "I'm still rather confused about that"

Regina nodded. "My mother, Cora, had a child with the Dark One. The Dark One as you ladies found out is Rumpelstiltskin. His Storybrooke name is-"

"Rupert Gold" Emam said with a small laugh.

Regina smiled fondly at the blonde. "Yes, dear. Mr. Gold and my mother shared a child before I was born. The child's name was Baelfire, who I'm to understand went by Neal-"

"Cassidy" a voice whispered. Emma wasn't smiling anymore.

Regina laid a comforting hand on Emma's thigh, instantly regretting the action when she came in contact with skin.

"So let me get this right" Addilyn said. "You and Neal are half siblings. Neal and Emma share two kids, and because you are related to Neal, that instantly makes you their aunt. Wow. Talk about fate"

Jessika cleared her throat. "True love. It'll do everything in its power to get you with the one you're destined with"

"Like us for instance. I always did find it cool how you were the attending doctor the night when Emma passed out, and a few months later you were filling in as her obstetrician" Jessika eyes widened. "The universe wanted us together, snuggle bunny!"

~XoXoXoX~

While Emma allowed the spray from the shower to wash away the remaining suds from her hair, the blonde thought back on what transpired a few hours earlier. Her girlfriend is -_was - _The Evil Queen, her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, magic is real, Regina and her children share the same blood, her and her best friend were born in another realm, and they're both princesses. Even while thinking about it, she isn't freaking out. She thought that once things settled down, she would start to over analyze things, or second doubt what she learned, but she's taking it in stride. And the weird thing is that she's panicking over the fact that she's not panicking. Groaning she closed her eyes and placed her whole head under the hot spray.

Fifteen minutes later, she was drying off and stepping into a pair of purple and grey boy shorts. Walking over to her dresser, she contemplated on whether she should wear a tank top. Spotting her favorite NFL jersey towards the back, she decided on that. Going braless, she put on the couple sizes too big jersey, and made her way to the twins bedroom. She smiled when she saw Regina first kiss Hannah's forehead then Henry's.

"Emma!" Regina gasped out when she turned around. "You scared me"

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt" the blonde whispered, mindful of the sleeping toddlers a few feet away.

Regina blinked slowly after she took in Emma's choice in clothing. Her hair was still wet from the shower, her face scrubbed of makeup, and she was wearing a Green Bay Packers Jersey that ended a few inches above her knees. She swallowed past the lump in her throat when she zeroed in on the blondes breast. You can clearly see she forwent a bra. Regina kept staring, not realizing that green eyes were staring back. "You purposely wear these revealing outfits to tease me, don't you?" she asked in a low tone.

Emma shrugged shyly. Her expression was anything but shy though. Regina stalked towards Emma, smirking with glee when Emma's lustful expression faltered. _The predator becomes the prey. _Standing in front of Emma so their fronts were only separated by an inch of space, she leaned in. "Is this what my little temptress wants?" she whispered hotly.

Not giving the woman before her a chance to respond, Regina traced the outline of Emma's body, making sure to not actually touch her. Starting from the bottom of the jersey, Regina allowed her hands to softly graze the material. Her hands roamed over womanly curves until they finally reached a pale neck where she finally allowed her hands to come in contact with heated flesh. Making eye contact with Emma, she saw that green eyes were wide and dilated, and Emma was flushed.

Emma was breathing hard and fast. Regina was making her feel things she never felt before. The worst thing is that the brunette hasn't even touched her yet! She nearly lost all feeling in her legs when Regina referred to her as her little temptress. The blonde wanted to shove Regina on the floor and devour her for hours, not caring that their children slept not a foot away. It felt like when it came to the brunette all reasoning went of the window.

"'Gina" she whispered out brokenly. She didn't know if she was asking Regina to follow through with her teases, or if she was asking for space.

"What is it you need, my sweet girl?" Regina whispered in her ear again before giving it a little nibble. "I'll do anything"

Emma sniffled. "I..I'm"

Regina rubbed the pad of her thumb under Emma's eye, wiping away a tear. "Shh. It's alright, I have you"

The blonde didn't even realize her eyes were tearing up until Regina wiped away a tear. It was all too much. She never felt like this, not even with Neal.

Brown eyes met green. "Do you trust me?"

Emma didn't hesitate. "With my whole being" she whispered softly.

"Hold on to me then" and with that, Regina transported them to her bedroom at her house, leaving purple smoke in their wake.

**~oOo~**

**A/N : I went with the suggestion skierider said (Q&amp;A). For the other suggestions (David meeting the kids, backstory on why Snow's a puta, and dearnoone97's about Regina thinking she killed Cora) I'll try to incorporate those things in the next chapter(s). Anywho, I'm trying to finish write the new chapter for Holland, Their Savior, so I can have it up by this weekend for y'all. **

**On another note, I'm in the process of writing a new SQ story. I kinda want to finish From Britain With Love before I post it. Here's a sneak peak though : **

_Throwing her head back, Emma groaned in frustration. "Fuck!"_

_"That's the best idea I heard all day, dear. Your place or mine?" a silky voice sounded behind her, causing Emma to fall ass first on the sidewalk._

_The blonde glanced up preparing to melt the person with a glare, but she froze. After following shapely legs in a leather pencil skirt, with a crisp white blouse tucked into said skirt, she stared at full lips that were painted with mahogany lipstick. Emma blinked a few times as the lips that were once formed into a smirk, slowly turned into a frown._

_"Are you okay, dear?"_

_"I-I, umm"_

_"Although I love the fact that you're down there, and I'm up here, why don't we save this position for later, hm?"_

_Emma gave a nervous chuckle before taking the hand the brunette woman offered. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually such a spaz. It's just that" you're beautiful. Emma silently said. "you caught me on an off day"_

_"Oh, she speaks?" Regina teased._

_Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman, before dusting off pieces of gravel and dirt from her ass._

_Regina eyes followed the movement, wishing it was her hands. "Would you like me to help you?"_

_Emma looked up with wide eyes. "I think I have it, thanks" she murmured. "Well, I should get going"_

_"Allow me to buy you a drink" Regina blurted out. For some reason, she didn't want to say goodbye to the younger woman yet. "Please" she added when she saw the blonde hesitate._

_"Okay" Emma breathed out._

_"So where you raised in Texas? I hear an accent but it's not as pronounced as other Texans" Regina asked when they reached a little dive that served alcohol during the day._

_Unlike most times when people inquire about her, Emma didn't answer with vague or clip responses. "I'm not sure where I was born, but yes, I was raised here" she answered. "I don't understand what people mean though, I don't hear an accent"_

_Regina laughed. "Well I hear one, and it just adds to the package" she said before looking the blonde up and down slowly. She smiled when she saw what effect she was having on the younger woman._

_Emma groaned when she felt her face heat up. She didn't want to appear young and inexperience in front of the brunette. "You mentioned something about a drink?"_

_Regina feigned ignorance. "I did, didn't I?"_

**A/N #2 - So there you have it folks, tell me what you think. **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	28. More Than One Magical Moment

**Previously on From Britain With Love, **

_"'__Gina" she whispered out brokenly. She didn't know if she was asking Regina to follow through with her teases, or if she was asking for space. _

_"__What is it you need, my sweet girl?" Regina whispered in her ear again before giving it a little nibble. "I'll do anything"_

_Emma sniffled. "I-I_

_Regina rubbed the pad of her thumb under Emma's eye, wiping away a tear. "Shh. It's alright, I have you"_

_The blonde didn't even realize her eyes were tearing up until Regina wiped away a tear. It was all too much. She never felt like this, not even with Neal. _

_Brown eyes met green. "Do you trust me?"_

_Emma didn't hesitate. "With my whole being" she whispered softly. _

_"__Hold on to me then" and with that, Regina transported them to her bedroom at her house, leaving purple smoke in their wake._

**Trigger warnings - This chapter contains mentions of attempted rape of a minor. **

**Also contains g!p. If you don't like it, click the little red [x] in the right hand corner of your screen.**

**A/N - Soooooo. Somebody owes me, what was that they said? Oh, yeah! A Lot of chocolate with a cherry on top. -coughs- Sailor Sayuri -coughs- **

**~oOo~**

As soon as Regina's bedroom came into view, Emma was more confident than a few minutes ago. Grabbing the brunette by the back of the neck, she kissed Regina slowly. As soon as their lips were sealed, one or the other would slip their tongue between moist lips, this continued on for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. "More" whimpered Emma.

Regina pulled away from the kiss and flicked her wrist. Immediately the room was filled with dozens upon dozens of differently shaped lit candles. The bed was covered in white and red rose petals, and it smelled like outside.

"How?" was all Emma asked, indicating to the four walls that made it look like they were in the field where Emma and Regina had their first date. On one of the walls, you could see a tree being rustled by the wind, and a few seconds later, Emma felt that same wind caress her face.

"Magic, my sweet girl" was all Regina said.

"It looks like that one scene from Smart House" at Regina confused expression, Emma elaborated. "It was a movie that use to air on Disney Channel back in the day"

"Look up" Regina whispered. She was happy that she was the reason behind Emma's gleeful expression. She would do anything to elicit that type of response from her soon to be lover.

"Flipping hell!" Emma exclaimed. The ceiling was made of stars. "Is there even a roof?"

Regina nodded, "It's just an illusion made by magic" she explained before flicking her wrist again, smiling when she successfully removed both her and Emma's clothing.

"Well if that isn't hint, I don't know what is" Emma said before crashing their lips again. She walked backwards to what she hoped was the bed, making sure not to detach her lips from her new favorite addiction. "Is it crazy that I want you-" Emma took a shuddering breath and thought of what she wanted to say, she wasn't even sure if she knew what she was trying to get at.

"Take your time, baby" Regina murmured. While Emma chose her words, she decided to pepper kisses along a smooth jaw and neck. She rubbed her nose on the blonde's earlobe, before giving that body part her attention. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she almost missed Emma's words.

"Is it crazy that I want you under me?" Emma finally questioned a little breathlessly. "Not just that, but I want you in me, to make me yours, mark me, take me, then take me again in reverse. I feel like I'm going to collapse from arousal, Regina"

Regina groaned from the clear want in Emma's voice. She also groaned because she was having visions of doing all those things to Emma and more.

All of a sudden, Emma became shy. "Can you umm" she said gesturing to Regina's neither region.

Regina palmed Emma's ass, and rubbed their fronts together. "Can I what, darling?"

"Can you change your female parts?" Emma asked in a rush. "Not these" she said, brushing her hands over Regina's firm breast. "I want to play with these while you take me"

As soon as Emma made her request known, Regina stopped her gyrating. It wouldn't be the first time she took a lover that way, the last time was with her chambers maid, but taking Emma that way? It didn't take a genius to know that a fully functioning penis helps create a ba-

"Please, Gina. I want you so deep right now" Emma whimpered in need.

Regina looked down between them and notice Emma was touching herself. Without a second thought about the repercussions, Regina flicked her wrist and a decent sized cock appeared where her womanhood once was.

The blonde groaned. "Oh god" Emma allowed her head to fall on a sculpted shoulder and continued to work her way up to an orgasm. When her hand was taken away from her soaking sex, she growled.

"As much as I enjoy watching you do that, your first orgasm is mine" Regina said through clenched teeth. She wasn't angry, but watching Emma almost reach her peak had her on the verge of orgasm herself. Breathing in her nose a few time, she gently pushed Emma back on the bed.

Regina smiled down at her soon to be lover tenderly. Removing a lock of blonde hair, she kissed a flushed cheek. "You mentioned something about me being under you?"

"This'll have to do for the moment. I don't think I can move" whispered the blonde, voice full of lust.

Regina chuckled, but it was short lived when she felt her new appendage come in contact with warm slippery flesh. "You're so wet, darling" she said in wonderment. It shouldn't be a surprise though. Emma's pale flesh had a nice rosy color to it, she was breathing _-panting- _heavily, and her once green eyes looked almost black.

Emma didn't answer, she couldn't. Everything was so sensitive, she could hardly form a coherent sentence. So instead of answering, she bucked her hips, moaning when the tip of Regina's cock touched her enlarged clit.

Getting the silent plea, Regina wrapped her hand around her throbbing member and guided it into Emma's gushing hole. She groaned long and deep when Emma's walls practically sucked in the first half of her. Thrusting the rest of the half in, she didn't give the blonde a chance to get use to the intrusion, she pulled all the way out until only her tip was inside and slammed back in.

Emma sucked in a breath at being filled again after so long. She forgot how good it felt. "More...please"

Regina grabbed a pale leg, all without stopping her slow, deep thrust, and placed it on her right shoulder. "Aaah, fuck" she whispered when the new position caused her to go even deeper inside her love. "You're so beautiful, my sweet girl. I love you, so much"

"Uhh" was all Emma said. It felt like she was in heaven. Between being stretched fully and hearing their lower regions make a slapping noise each time Regina gave a forceful thrust, she knew any moment now she was going to come, and it wasn't because she can feel her inner walls tighten, she was literally becoming light headed from all the sensations. She felt her orgasm approaching.

"So tight" Regina murmured. In addition to her thighs that were starting to burn from leaning on them with each upward thrust, it was getting more and more difficult to slide in and out of Emma. Regina could tell that the blonde was going to come any moment by the way Emma's vaginal walls tightened around her hardened member. Pulling out at the last minute, because she didn't want to come inside the blonde, she watched in fascination as Emma arched her back and gripped the sheets; pure ecstasy written on her sweat drenched face. With each spasm of her body, her abdominal muscles would clench, allowing the older woman to see faint outlines of a well defined stomach. Regina dipped her head, and took a hardened nipple into her mouth. "_Mine" _she growled.

Unlike last time where Emma protested to being someone's possession, she said. "All yours, baby girl" with that, Emma showed strength the brunette didn't know she possessed and flipped their positions, so now Regina was on the bottom, and Emma straddled slim tan hips.

"Hm, what a view" the blonde murmured. "You're so beautiful, Regina"

Regina reached up and traced the visible scars on Emma's thigh and hips. "So are you" she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering when Emma was going to tell her the story behind those. "Another time" the woman on top of her whispered.

Emma smiled cheekily, trying to change the slight gloomy mood they found themselves in. "Allow me to take care of you" she said with a rock of her hips. She flipped her hair to the side, allowing her long blonde tresses to settle on just one side, while a few loose strands were left on the other side. "Grab her, baby" she said, indicating to the still very hard cock that was resting on Regina's stomach.

Regina cocked an eyebrow at the 'her' comment but did as instructed. She watched as Emma raised up on her knees, her hands still holding on her hips, and slowly lowered herself on Regina's throbbing member. Brown eyes held dilated green.

"It feels like you're touching my very soul" Emma whispered, afraid to break the moment her and Regina found themselves in. She slowly began to move her hips. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "I don't-" she swallowed "want you to pull out until you come...d-do you hear me?"

"Although it took magic to create _this" _Regina thrust upward at 'this'. "They're still repercussions" she managed to utter out. During her little speech, Emma started picking up her pace.

Emma slowed her movements. "The idea of you filling me with your seeds, and us creating a life that's a combination of the two of us doesn't sound so bad"

_Of course it wasn't bad. _Thought Regina. Voicing her thoughts she said, "It's not bad, just bad timing. Imagine bringing a baby into this world during this time. Things haven't settled yet here"

Although she understood, it still saddened her that the people of Storybrooke dictated when would be a good time for Regina and her to expand their family. Pushing the depressing thoughts away, Emma smiled and continued to gyrate her hips. Like last time, as soon as Regina was about to come, she pulled out and ended up coming all over Emma's stomach and breast. Sitting up, and placing a supported hand on Emma's lower back, she started licking her cum from Emma's breast.

Emma waited until Regina was almost finished her ministrations before grabbing the back of the brunette's head and kissing her harshly. She forced her tongue past slightly parted lips and moaned when she tasted Regina's essence. With each stroke of her tongue in the brunette's mouth, she would allow her tongue to go back into her own mouth before swallowing the little bits of cum she was able to scoop out of the other woman's mouth. This continued one until Emma decided she could no longer taste Regina.

"Delicious" she said once she pulled away from the kiss. Emma grabbed Regina's semi soft member. "As much as I needed this in the beginning. I want to make love to the real you now"

Regina didn't need to be told twice, yes, she'll miss being able to literally be inside the blonde and still feel the sensations, but she would do whatever for her princess. "Your wish is my command, princess" she joked before flicking her wrist, willing her magic to bring back her female sex.

Emma scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I prefer when you call me your sweet girl. An older foster brother use to call me princess" she finished with a shudder, trying to fight off the images of her trying to physically fight him off of her.

The brunette touched Emma's arm. "Hey, come back to me, it's o-" she started to say but then stopped. Where she was once seated on her king sized bed with Emma seated comfortably in her lap, she was now in what appeared to be a trailer. She looked around the dump. Beer bottles littered the green stained carpet, the sink was full of dishes and it smelled horrible. Getting annoyed now, Regina flicked her wrist, willing her magic to teleport her to her bedroom at the magic. Nothing happened. Flicking her wrist again, Regina waited for the telltale sign that her magic was working. She didn't smell her signature smoke. Starting to panic, Regina started to take in her surroundings again when she heard the trailer's door creek open.

Whirling around, a young man who looked to be nineteen stumbled into the trailer clearly drunk. He seemed to be on a mission and headed towards the south side of the trailer. For some reason Regina's stomach felt like ice and she felt nauseous all of a sudden. Quickly following the brunette boy, she watched as he paused outside of a bedroom that had the door cracked open. Taking off his no longer white wife beater, and unbuckling his belt, he opened the door quietly. Regina covered her mouth to cover her gasp. She had a feeling that even if she did gasp, the two occupants wouldn't hear her. There, balled up in a fetal position with raggy covers over her, a blonde head peeked out from the comforter. Regina would know that blonde mane anywhere. She was looking at a teenage version of Emma Swan.

"God, no" she murmured when she saw who she know figured out must be Emma's older foster brother step out of his jeans, leaving him in boxers; you can see the outline of his excitement. She watched as the boy stood over a sleeping Emma for a few minutes before he leaned down and brushed a strand of Emma's face. The brunette barely heard the sick fuck whisper princess before Emma sprung up and jumped out of the bed in the same motion.

"Jackson" a clearly frightened Emma whispered.

"The rents are gone for the moment, babes. I'm randy and I want to shag" he said in a thick British accent. Regina had a hard time understanding him, and on top of that, his words were slurring.

"I've told you before Jack, I don't fancy the likes you. Go get off on one of your slags" Emma said trying to sound confident.

Regina saw the moment this Jackson person snapped. "You fooking twat!" he yelled enraged. He lept across the room in two great strides and slapped Emma across the face. If it was any other time, Regina would had laughed at the way his accent made the word fucking sound.

"You coward!" Regina screamed. She also closed the distance between her and the two people in the corner of the room and planned on pushing the male off of Emma then punching the shit out of the pathetic excuse of a human but she fell right through them. "No no no no" Regina murmured.

She closed her eyes in helplessness, she felt tears of frustration start to form behind her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes when she heard a heavy thumb, almost like someone fell. She sobbed in relief when she realized what happened. Jackson had passed out from what she could only guess is drunkenness. She watched with sad eyes as Emma stood over the unconscious young man before snapping herself out of whatever trance like state she was in. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Emma frantically shoving what little belongings she had in a duffel bag that saw better days.

**~oOo~**

**A/N : Don't ask me where the whole touching and experiencing past memories idea came from, lol. I'll find a way to work it into the fic though, it made sense while I was writing. **

**So, I have a question for you guys. Do you guys want to see a magic!baby? And if so, who should carry the kid? I was thinking of Emma, but she already carried the twins and I kinda wanna give Regina a chance at pregnancy. Plus it's like every fic nowadays has Regina pregnant...anyways, it's totally up to you guys.**

**Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_"__Mami? You's wake now?" _

_"__Yes, baby girl" Regina whispered. "Can you come here without waking your brother?" One she had the girl settled on her lap, Regina placed both feet flat first on the bed so Hannah could lean her back against her thighs. While the little blonde got settled, Regina watched in amusement as Emma all but dragged a still sleeping Henry so he was laid in between them. _

_Hannah flashed a mouth full of baby teeth. "Mummy give you kiss so you wake up?" she asked innocently. _

_Regina groaned quietly. She knew it was a bad idea for the kids to watch Snow White. Lying, she said, "Yes, Little One. She gave me a kiss just like this one"_

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	29. Intertwined Eternally

**A/N : Tried to upload this yesterday but Fanfic was giving me shit. This is usually the part where I would thank you guys individually for reviewing because I'm cool like that, but the last chapter received A LOT of reviews and Pm's. Too many to thank individually. So I'll do a mass thank you. Thank you soo soo soo much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It made my birthday extra special. I'll stop blabbering now. -zips lips-**

**Disclaimer : Obviously I don't own OUAT, just my OC's. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love :**_

_"__I've told you before Jack, I don't fancy the likes you. Go get off on one of your slags" Emma said trying to sound confident. _

_Regina saw the moment this Jackson person snapped. "You fooking twat!" he yelled enraged. He leapt across the room in two great strides and slapped Emma across the face. If it was any other time, Regina would had laughed at the way his accent made the word fucking sound. _

_"__You coward!" Regina screamed. She also closed the distance between her and the two people in the corner of the room and planned on pushing the male off of Emma then punching the shit out of the pathetic excuse of a human but she fell right through them. "No no no no" Regina murmured. _

She closed her eyes in helplessness, she felt tears of frustration start to form behind her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes when she heard a heavy thumb, almost like someone fell. She sobbed in relief when she realized what happened. Jackson had passed out from what she could only guess is drunkenness. She watched with sad eyes as Emma stood over the unconscious young man before snapping herself out of whatever trance like state she was in. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Emma frantically shoving what little belongings she had in a _duffel_ bag that saw better days.

**~oOo~**

Regina has been unconscious for a little of eight hours. One minute the brunette was reassuring her, the next her eyes rolled back into her head and if it was not for Emma's fast reflexes, Regina probably would have broken her back with how fast she fell sideways. When it happened, Emma had literally panicked. As far as the blonde knew, yes she possessed magic, but she was unable to 'poof' them to her house. She felt useless for the first few minutes before she remembered the man who Regina considered a father. Gold was able to pick up the panic in her voice and immediately teleported himself to Regina's bedroom, but not before asking her if both she and Regina were decent. She remembered asking him why would he ask that, and he replied something about the whole town knew because of the bright light emitting from the mansion, but she was so desperate to get Gold there, she hardly remembers the conversation.

Like, she said it's been about eight hours, and Regina has yet to wake. Gold assured her that the older woman was okay, and said that once Regina regained consciousness, they should wait until the older woman explained what happened, and then Gold would add his input.

At the moment, Addilyn, Jessika, and Gold were downstairs making breakfast while the twins and her snuggled on her Queen sized bed. As soon as Gold teleported her and Regina back to her house, the twins were by their mother's side. Emma had to reassure them saying that Mami was just taking a special nap. And now here they were, the twins sleeping by the foot of the queen sized bed because it was too small for all four of them to sleep in the same direction. It was nearing eight am and the children won't wake up until about half an hour from then so that left Emma with an extra half hour to stare at her lover.

Emma loved everything about the Latina. Even the small lip scar that people would think of as a flaw, but to Emma, it just added to Regina's beauty. A voice jarred her out of her thoughts.

"You're starring" Regina whispered lovingly, voice full of sleep.

The blonde didn't wait for Regina to open her eyes fully, she crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. When Emma pulled away a few moments later, she had tears in her eyes. "Don't leave us" she pleaded around a sob.

Still lying down, Regina tried to hug the blonde as best she could. "Darling, I'm not going anywhere"

Emma's only answer was to bury herself deeper into her girlfriends embrace. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to them, but was only minutes. The blonde stiffened with what Regina said next.

"I saw what happened in the trailer. You looked about -"

"Fifteen" Emma finished. "How?" she asked a second later.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not sure" she said slowly.

Emma sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping you would know, now we have to wait for Gold to explain it"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows for the second time that morning." Gold knows?"

Emma nodded her head, finally separating herself from Regina's warm body. "When you blacked out last night-"

"I blacked out?!"

The blonde chanced a quick glance at the sleeping toddlers a few feet away. Glad that they slept through Regina's exclamation, she placed her index finger over full lips. "Shh" she commanded softly. "After you went _night night _last light, I panicked and called Gold. He poofed us over here and said he would explain what happened once you woke up. That was over eight hours ago" she finished in a soft voice.

Regina had so many questions. She remembered everything until she supposedly blacked out. Emma was explaining about how she did not like to be called princess and Regina touched her arm to reassure her, the next thing she knew, she was in that shit hole. In all her years, she never heard about lovers sharing each others memories.

"Mami? You's wake now?"

"Yes, baby girl" Regina whispered. "Can you come here without waking your brother?" One she had the girl settled on her lap, Regina placed both feet flat first on the bed so Hannah could lean her back against her thighs. While the little blonde got settled, Regina watched in amusement as Emma all but dragged a still sleeping Henry so he was laid in between them.

Hannah flashed a mouth full of baby teeth. "Mummy give you kiss so you wake up?" she asked innocently.

Regina groaned quietly. She knew it was a bad idea for the kids to watch Snow White. Lying, she said, "Yes, Little One. She gave me a kiss just like this one"

Emma watched as her lover laid a sloppy kiss on Hannah's forehead, causing said girl to erupt in giggles. Henry started to squirm, so she started to rub his back soothingly. He stayed still for a few minutes but just like Emma predicted, he wasn't able to fall back asleep.

Regina smiled in amusement as a sleepy Henry crawled on top of Emma and laid his head in the direction of her and his sister. She continued to watch him watch them. She brushed some of his blonde curls that started to darken over the past few weeks out of his eyes that were once again closing. "Why don't you go back to sleep, mi pequeño?" Henry didn't answer except shake his head in protest.

The four of them stayed like that until Addilyn knocked on the bedroom door announcing breakfast was ready. After changing the twins from out of their pull ups and into their 'big kids' undies, Regina and Emma each carried a child downstairs. As soon as the three year olds little feet touched the ground, they ran into the kitchen so they could seat at their kids table.

"Oh, good morning Belle" Emma said surprised.

"I'm sorry for just showing up announced. Gold told me that he would be here so I thought I'd jo-"

Emma cut the rambling Aussie off nicely. "Nonsense, you're family now"

"Ohana!" Henry and Hannah yelled, quoting the Lilo &amp; Stitch movie.

Everybody laughed at their antics. Regina looked around the kitchen and smiled wistfully. Ever since Emma came into town, her life was flipped upside down. She fell in love, had two kids calling her their mothers, and an instant family.

_Ding dong!_

Emma looked in the direction of Jessika and Addilyn. "Are you expecting anybody?" Both women shook their head no.

_Ding dong!_

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled. Quietly she murmured 'fuck', which earned her a slap in the stomach from a not so amused brunette.

"Not in front of the children" Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, dear" she giggled when she dodged second Regina's slap.

"Cheeky girl" Regina called after her girlfriend who was running to the front door "What am I going to do to you, hmm?" she said once she had the blonde pinned to the door.

"Hopefully we can have a repeat of last night once the kids go to sleep?"

Regina shook her head sadly. "Not until we figure out why I was allowed to see your memory. For all we know it was because our guards were down last night, which allowed us-"

_Ding dong!_

Emma wanted to listen to Regina's thoughts about last night, and it looked like that wasn't going to happen with the person on the other side of the door around. The blonde opened the door with such force, it nearly knocked Regina in the forehead.

"This better be good" she said with a glare. The glare softened when she realized it was David Nolan. The blonde man was fidgeting from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at the two woman.

"Hi-I umm. Well I was wondering if, I could um speak to you?" he said. "Both of you actually. I wanted to apologize for Snow's behavior yesterday. You didn't deserve that, neither did you Emma" inhaling deeply, he asked the question that was most important. "I was wondering if, and I would understand if you two said no, but I was wondering if I could be able to see my grandkids?"

Regina looked at Emma. While she never had no problem with David, it was his wife she had beef with. Emma and Regina came to a conclusion with just their eyes. The blonde voiced their thoughts.

"We would love for the kids to get to know you, but we want them absolutely nowhere near your wife. Not even eye contact with her"

Although David flinched at the harshness in Emma's voice, he sadly agreed with her. "Deal" he said happily. He would not mess this up.

Emma hesitated. "We're having breakfast at the moment. Would you like to join us?" Eye's similar to hers lit up at the prospect then dimmed a second later.

"I would love to, but I told Snow that I was going to the store" he said sheepishly.

Both women rolled their eyes internally at David having to sneak around his wife.

"Okay, well next time?" Emma asked. She hoped her voice didn't come across as hopeful as it sounded.

David nodded. "Sure, Emma"

Regina smiled at how softly David said Emma's name. She gave these two a week to stop dancing around each other. They were so alike.

"Would you mind if I came by sometime this week to get to know the twins?" he asked before leaving.

Regina shook her head. "We don't mind. Just call ahead of time"

"Okay, well I better go"

Emma didn't say anything except nod. Watching the man leave, she closed the door with a sigh.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

Emma closed her eyes in frustration. "I want to hate him, but he's so...ugh!"

_"__Charming?"_ Regina said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed.

"The good thing is that you have all the time in the world to decide if you want a daughter father relationship with him"

Emma nodded in agreement. "I love you"

Regina smiled slowly before pecking pink lips. "I love you too" she said around the kiss. "So much" kissing Emma's lips one more time, she interlaced their hands and dragged Emma towards the kitchen. "I'm starving, come on"

"It's not my fault someone worked up an appetite after last night"

Regina turned around in a flash and nipped Emma's jaw in a warning. "Unless you're willing to get on your hands and knees while I mount you from behind, without the softness and tenderness from last night I might add, I suggest you stop"

If that was suppose to make Emma stop, it sure wasn't working. Images of Regina thrusting in and out of her at a fast, harsh pace, instantly filled her head. She swallowed thickly before replying to the brunette's warning.

"Let's hurry up and eat breakfast so Gold can tell us what's happening" Emma scarfed down her breakfast much to the amusement of the others. Soon, breakfast was eaten, and the dishes washed.

"Monsters, why don't you two watch telly for a bit, then Mami and I can take you to the park later" Emma suggested.

"But I dont's want's to" Hannah protested which was weird because it was usually Henry you had to persuade to do something.

"Han, go watch tv with your brother. It's only for a bit, baby girl"

Hannah shook her head stubbornly. "No"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Do you want pow pow?"

Green eyes filled with tears. "I stay wif Mami. She say I could!"

Emma looked to Regina. "Really?"

"I couldn't say no, darling. You should've seen her face" Regina explained. "Why don't you watch a little bit of television first, Hannah. Then you can be Mami's shadow for the day" she tried reasoning.

"No. I stay now. You pwomised"

Regina looked to Emma for help, but all she got was "She's your daughter" before the amused blonde left the room to follow where Gold went. While the words still gave her shivers, Regina didn't know what to do in situations like this. She was still learning.

"Okay, Hannah. But only because I promised" Regina said. She watched as the little girl nodded and sniffled before holding up her hands. "Do you want me to lift you up?"

Hannah nodded. "Use your words, baby"

"Up, please"

Regina sighed softly before lifting the three year old. As soon as Hannah was in her mother's arms, she rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Are you still sleepy?" she asked once she sat down in the living room. She ignored Gold's eyes who was silently asking why Hannah joined them.

Half hour into the conversation, Regina looked down at the little girl who fell asleep in her lap, then back to Gold.

"-and you're not to stop seeing each others memories until you are one" He finished in an apologetic tone.

Emma sat up a little straighter. "So what you are saying is that each half of our souls want to know every gritty detail about the other until my half meets 'Gina's half?"

"And then you're whole"

"So that means we can't be intimate?" Emma said in a serious tone. Now that she literally got a taste of Regina, she couldn't get enough.

"Belle and I will have to do more research, because it's unheard of, but regardless of intimacy or even a small touch, it depends on how fast your souls want to merge. The good thing about this is that as time goes on, neither of you will black out. Although one of you might feel like you were stuck in the memory for awhile, it reality it would only be a few minutes"

"So it doesn't matter if I touch Regina like this" Regina reached over to lightly touch the brunette's arm, ignoring her lover's shout of no.

"Nothing happened Regina, see?" Emma looked around. "Shit!" she yelled when she encountered woods.

"Daddy, why can't we tell Mother we ventured into town?" a little voice said.

"Well darling, your Mother does not like it went we talk to the peasants, so we must keep this a secret"

Emma watched as the little brunette girl as she was carried by her father. Deep down in her heart, she knew this little girl who couldn't be older than Henry and Hannah was her lover, Regina. She continued to watch as father and daughter walk up a path that she assumed led to their home. By the time the mile trek was walked, Emma was panting.

Wiping the sweat from her eye's, the blonde continued to watch father and daughter. The man, who Emma now remembered name was Henry, carried little Regina to a freshly painted stables.

"Daddy, how long will it be until Rocinante is the size of your horse?"

"A few years, my princess. If we continue to love and feed him, he shall one day be bigger than all the horses in all the realms"

Emma smiled when little Regina's eyes got huge like sorcerers. "Let us feed him now then!"

The blonde watched as Henry Sr. looked around before turning back to his daughter. "Not today, poppet. We mustn't stay out too late. Your Mother will be expecting us at any moment"

"Henry! You know it is unladylike for a lady to be seen out past sunset. Bring Regina here!"

"Geez lady" Emma murmured. She followed father and daughter as they walked towards the house where Cora was waiting with her hand on her hips.

"And stop carrying her! Regina was born with two well working feet for a reason. She's too coddled as it is'

"Yes, dear" a placid Henry Sr said before giving his daughter one last squeeze before placing her on the floor.

Emma watched as little Regina straightened out her blouse and skirt and straightened her posture, while her mother grabbed her chin and inspected her from head to toe.

"Wash up. I will not have you smelling worse than the horses at my dinner table"

"Yes, Mother" a little voice wobbled.

"Sweetling-" Henry Sr started to say.

Cora turned cold emotionless eyes to her husband. "I'll deal with you later. And don't think for a moment I don't know what you two have been up to for the past two hours. You have the stench of _them _all over you" she said referring to the peasants. And with that, she went into the house, shutting the door behind her.

Ema walked -_through the walls- _of the house and growled at the image she encountered. Cora was scrubbing a little Regina from head to toe. Either oblivious or not caring that her daughter's skin was turning a harsh red.

"You will not go back into town!"

Emma watched as little Regina hissed when Cora scrubbed over a purplish blue bruise. "Yes, Mother'

"When you are finished eating supper, you will stand in a corner with your lesson books balanced on your head. And each time your posture is nothing but straight, I will give you a lash. Do you understand, Regina?"

"Yes, Mother"

"Good, no off you go. You have three minutes to get dressed" Cora said, then turned around to face her daughter. "Oh, and Regina? I am only doing this because one day you will become what, my dear girl?"

"Queen, Mother"

Emma watched on with sad eyes as Cora continued to be lashful during dinner. Dinner lasted about an hour and during that time, she watched as brown eyes that were filled with excitement outside, slowly dim each time her mother said something hateful. The blonde couldn't watch anymore so she almost cried in relief when she felt someone shaking her shoulder and her Regina's voice in the distance telling her that she loved her.

"Love you too" Emma murmured before opening her eyes slowly; glad she came face to face with brown beautiful eyes. Emma grabbed her arm in mock pain."Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"_That _was for being stubborn" Regina said before standing up. The new position allowed her to tower of Emma who was still lying down on the couch. At Emma's confused expression, she continued. "You knew what would happened if you touched me, you knew!" She stopped talking when her voice cracked towards the end.

Emma sat up in concern. "Hey, come here"

Regina shook her head no.

"Can you give us a minute?" Emma asked Gold and Belle. Once they left, Emma scooted towards the edge of the couch and placed her arms around Regina's hips. She kissed a flat stomach once, then twice. "Want to tell me what all that was about? Because you and I both know it's more than just me touching you"

Regina sighed before cradling Emma's head to her stomach. She ran her hand through blonde locks a few time before replying. "There are certain things in my past that I'm afraid might change the way you look at me"

Emma tried to move her head, but Regina just tightened her hold. "You don't know what I've done, Emma"

This time when Emma tried to lift her head, Regina loosened her hold. Emma rested her chin on Regina's midriff and looked up. "I don't care what you've done in the past, Regina. That's why they call is the past. Your memories won't scare me away, baby girl. If anything, you'll be disgusted with some of the stuff I had to do"

Regina kneeled so she was at eye level with the blonde. Grabbing her face softly with both hands she asked her lover to explain.

"I've erm slept with several people so they could give me food, or sometimes they'd allow me to stay at their flats for a few weeks" When she finished, the blonde couldn't look at the disgusted look she knew she'd find on the brunette's face so she looked anywhere but at her lover.

Regina didn't say anything for awhile. "I see what you mean about the past being the past. Your past -_our past-_" she corrected "doesn't define us. I've killed just because someone looked at me the wrong way"

Emma huffed. "We're something, huh?"

"Just promise me one thing?" Regina asked before giving Emma a quick kiss.

"I'll promise you anything" Emma replied with a goofy grin.

"Just promise me that whatever you see in my past, when you come back to me, just-"

Emma cut her off with a kiss. She made sure the kiss lasted longer than the first one. "I promise. You'll still be Regina Mills, lover, mother and mayor to me"

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you have any questions of what you saw" she asked, instantly regretting it when green eyes grew sad.

"There's absolutely no way your mother can come here"

Regina squirmed before answering. "We'll have to ask Gold. I know it's possible though. Just not _how" _she finally said before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"You were about four and your father carried you to visit one town and your mother didn't like that"

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Regina said softly.

Emma gave a humourless laugh. "You're sorry? Regina, she abused you, and you're the one apologizing!" Emma apologized when she saw the older woman grimace. "It's just that, God help her if she ever steps foot into this town. I'll kill her for what she put you through"

Regina didn't say anything because she didn't want to tell Emma that any abuse her mother inflicted on her is child's play compared to some of the things she has done during her Evil Queen reign, so Regina just nodded because _when _not _if _her mother comes to Storybrooke, her and Emma would be ready.

**~oOo~**

**A/N : So a majority of you said Emma should be the one to carry the child. I'm still debating, but not really stressing over it because I want to find a way for Cora to come to Storybrooke before we get into the whole magic!baby stuff. That being said, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. For those who are following Holland, Their Savior, a new chapter should either be uploaded tonight or at the very least, Friday. **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	30. Impromptu

**Disclaimer in previous chapter(s)**

**Warning, G!P **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__Just promise me that whatever you see in my past, when you come back to me, just-"_

_Emma cut her off with a kiss. She made sure the kiss lasted longer than the first one. "I promise. You'll still be Regina Mills, lover, mother, and mayor to me"_

_Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you have any questions about what you saw?" she asked, instantly regretting it when green eyes grew sad. _

_"__There's absolutely no way your mother can come here" _

_Regina squirmed before answering. "We'll have to ask Gold. I know it's possible though. Just not how" she finally said before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"_

_"__You were about four and your father carried you to visit one town and your mother didn't like that" _

_"__I'm sorry you had to see that" Regina said softly. _

_Emma gave a humourless laugh. "You're sorry? Regina, she abused you, and you're the one apologizing!" Emma apologized when she saw the older woman grimace. "It's just that, God help her if she ever steps foot into this town. I'll kill her for what she put you through"_

_Regina didn't say anything because she didn't want to tell Emma that any abuse her mother inflicted on her is child's play compared to some of the things she has done during her Evil Queen reign, so Regina just nodded because when, not if, __her mother comes to Storybrooke, her and Emma would be ready._

**~oOo~**

A few weeks has past and Regina and Emma has yet to experience "Memory Lane" as Emma has dubbed it. Regina has been swamped at the office and hasn't had much time to spend with her family. There had been numerous complains about Regina remaining Mayor, and the brunette was two seconds away from saying 'fuck it' and resigning. She lost her passion for ruling, being Mayor held no appeal for her anymore. She would rather spend the weekdays with her girlfriend and their children eating Lucky Charms on her couch when Emma and the twins stayed the night. That's another thing that hasn't changed in the past few weeks.

Although Emma said yes to moving in with Regina, the blonde has yet to bring up the topic again, or made any indication of packing the rest of her things. Little nick knacks of the Swan family's littered Regina's house, yes, but to Regina that meant nothing if she couldn't couldn't fall asleep and wake up in Emma's arms, or cook breakfast for the twins in the mornings so they wouldn't wake up their blonde mother.

"So does this mean I want to be a stay at home mom?" she murmured to an empty room.

"I can't imagine you as a stay at home mom, Baby Girl" a voice said to her right.

"Emma!" Regina yelled while holding her racing heart.

Green eyes softened at the frantic look in her lover's eyes. "I'm sorry. Your secretary let me in, I thought you heard me"

Regina shook her head and smiled lovingly at the blonde. "No, I was too invested in my thoughts"

"Well that I saw. Mind telling me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours"

Regina stared at Emma for a second. On one hand, she didn't want to discuss what was on her mind yet. On the other hand, she didn't want to have any secrets between them. "Is it a secret though?" she thought out loud.

"What's a secret?" Emma asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm thinking about stepping down as Mayor"

Now Emma was really confused. "What brought this on? I thought you loved being Mayor"

"Not as much as I love you and the twins though"

"Baby, that's sweet and all, but I don't want you to resent me for this later. You know I don't mind you being Mayor right? I understand the amount of hours you have to dedicate to a position like this"

Regina stood up from behind her desk and sat on the corner of the desk instead. She held out her hand, "Come here"

Emma took two steps towards Regina so she was standing between her legs.

"That is one of the reasons why I am thinking of resigning, but it's not the main. I just don't have a love for being Mayor anymore. It holds no appeal"

Emma saw that this wasn't the only thing bothering her brunette girlfriend. "What else is bothering you? And don't lie, because I can tell when a person is lying, especially you" she said before kissing Regina's nose quickly.

"I'm tired of not waking up in your arms, or reading the twins bedtime story before bed, or even the little things like kissing you when I get home from work" Regina finished with a small pout.

Emma regarded Emma for a moment before choosing her words carefully. "We've spoke about it only once, and never brought it up again" she shrugged. "I figured you changed your mind"

"You silly girl" Regina said before standing up so she could hug Emma tightly. "I thought _you _changed your mind"

Emma shook her head with a laugh after pulling away from the hug. She leaned in and kissed Regina for all she was worth. The kiss lasted about a minute, but by the time those sixty seconds were done, both womans chest were heaving, trying to draw in as much oxygen into their lungs as possible.

"I want you to fuck me" Emma said with dilated green eyes. "We'll make love once we get home" she finished, putting emphasis on home, hoping Regina would catch on.

Regina caught the wording and poofed them to her couch, right before putting on a silencing spell around her office. With another flick of her wrist, her and Emma were naked as the day they were born.

Emma bucked her hips. "Give it to me rough, 'Gina. No holding back" she demanded before pulling her hair into one, only for the brunette above her to remove the rubber band a second later because she liked pulling on blonde locks while they were making love or fucking. Speaking of fucking...

Regina knew what Emma wanted but had to breath in and out a few times. She was on the verge of climaxing, and Emma hasn't even touched her yet. She yelped with she felt two fingers on her clit. "St-stop, I'll come" she said around clenched teeth.

Emma didn't listen to Regina's plea, instead she scooted down on the couch, glad when the move allowed the older womans soaked sex come in contact with her stomach. "I want to feel you come on my stomach" she said while still rubbing Regina's enlarged clit in fast circles.

"Emma, faster...please. Don't...gah! Don't stop"

Emma applied more pressure and watched as the love of her life surrendered to bliss. She leaned up and kissed a slightly sweaty temple as she ran her hand through shoulder length brunette locks until Regina's breathing returned to normal.

Regina growled. "You'll regret making me orgasm first" she said around a small blush. That was the fastest she ever came with a lover.

Emma grinned cheekily. "I did say give it to me"

Flicking her wrist, Regina made a penis appear. She raised an eyebrow when the woman beneath her gulped at the size. It was slightly bigger in length and width than last time. Regina cocked her head to the side. "Don't tell me you can't take it, _Emma" _she purred.

Emma glanced up and Regina who was still straddling her stomach, and then down at the fully erect cock that was resting between her breast. She ran the pad of her thumb over the slippery tip. Lifting up the slightly heavy penis, she gave a sweet open mouth kiss right on the head. She licked her lips and moaned when she tasted some of Regina's pre cum. Resting her head back on the couch once again, she stared up at Regina and gave a tiny smile at the erratic breathing she encountered. "Enough gentle and slow. I want you to fuck me sore now"

Regina didn't need a mirror to know her eyes flashed purple. Nodding once, she palmed pale breast and scooted down until both woman released a groan when their sex came into contact. Just like her eyes, she didn't need her throbbing member to tell her how soaked Emma was, so with that, she thrust into Emma hard. Maybe a little bit too hard because Emma's body shifted upwards a few inches on the couch. Regina didn't give a damn though because just as fast as first thrust came, she thrust back into Emma's dripping tight core without mercy. Emma gave a short scream between clenched teeth. It continued like that for a few minutes until Regina felt Emma's pussy tighten. At the last minute, Regina pulled out with difficulty she might add and grabbed both of Emma's legs maneuvered them so the blonde thighs were flat against her abdomen and breast.

"Regina" Emma growled. "I'm not in the mood for teasing" she warned.

"What is it you want them, Emma?"

"I told you, I want you to fuck me sor-" Emma screamed when Regina thrust into her harshly.

"Sore" Regina finished for her girlfriend before thrusting again.

"Fuck you without mercy"

*another thrust*

Regina smirked. "Raw"

*thrust*

"More!" Emma choked out in a demand.

Regina grabbed blonde locks and pulled so Emma's throat was revealed. Biting down harshly, she kissed the bruise and whispered into a red ear. "You're not in the position to demand, Miss Swan" she said before pulling out completely.

"Regina!" Emma all but screamed in exasperation. This was the second time Regina pulled out before she got to orgasm. She could literally taste it, that's how close she was to combustion.

"Stand up" Regina watched as Emma stood up on wobbly legs and had to catch the younger woman around the waist. "Bend over the arm of the couch" she demanded again before magicking two pillows where Emma's head would lay. Regina called on her magic once more and watched as the table to their right moved so it stood right next to the couch. Placing her right foot on the table, Regina watched Emma swallow, realization flashing in those beautiful green eyes.

"I won't tell you again, Emma" Regina said with a bored tone. She ran her hand through her sweaty locks while she waited for Emma to assume position. The older woman groaned when the new position allowed her to have a nice view of Emma's pussy that was clearly soaked and puffy red.

Emma groaned when she felt the woman behind her palm her ass and separate her cheeks.

"You're gorgeous, darling" Regina whispered in awe. She felt her cock twitch in anticipation so she lined up her tip with Emma's hole and slid in painfully slowly. The brunette leaned forward so her front was touching Emma's slouched over back.

"You feel so good inside of me, Regina. I never want to let you go"

Regina planted a few kissed on Emma's neck and back before standing up. Grabbing shapely hips, she pulled out and slammed back in a few times. Picking up tempo, the slow deep thrust were soon turned into pounding. The older woman closed her eyes in bliss and concentrated on the wet slapping noises her and the blonde were creating.

"Fa-faster...please"

"Mhm" Regina said before thrusting faster. She looked down and groaned when she saw how her cock disappeared into Emma's vagina. She could also see how Emma literally wrapped around her shaft. Each time she pulled back, it amazed Regina how her cock was covered in Emma's next time she pulled back, she quickly ran her pointer and middle finger on the length of her shaft, smiling when her fingers came back with creamy wetness.

The brunette placed both fingers inside Emma's open mouth. "Taste" she demanded while continuing her thrusting.

That was all it took for Emma to come. Between the harshful thrust and the taste of her and Regina's excitement, she felt her vaginal walls clamp down tightly on Regina's member. She felt the cock inside her twitch a few times before she felt the warm liquid fill her. It never happened before, but just from feeling Regina's seeds fill her, she came a second time with a shout.

"Fu-uck, Emma!' Regina yelled when she felt Emma's walls hold tightly onto her cock. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, and that's how she came inside Emma. Load after load she felt herself release. She looked down when she felt warm liquid on her thighs and had to smile when she saw her cum drip out of Emma.

Dropping to her knees, she attacked Emma's pussy with vigor. She dug her nails into a pail backside when she felt the blonde above her try to move.

"Oh god, Gina. T-too mu-much" Emma pleased when she felt Regina tongue suck on her sensitive clit. "Don't you dare fucking stop!" she screamed a second later when Regina thrust her tongue into her opening.

Regina continued to suck and lick and occasionally teased the blonde by spelling their names with her tongue. Soon the blonde was coming for a third time. While Emma came, Regina bit the blonde's left ass cheek, causing the younger woman to scream out again; whether in pain or pleasure, Regina didn't care. Standing up again, Regina gave Emma a few seconds to catch her breath and that's it. Pulling up the blonde that looked drunk on sex, she pushed her down towards the floor right before she flicked her wrist, magiking a full sized air mattress that had sheets and pillows already on it. She wished the space allowed for a King but the full would have to do.

Emma squealed when Regina all of a sudden pushed her to the floor. She closed her eyes for what she assumed was going to be cold marble floor, but then she felt a bed beneath her heated flesh. Emma saw the look in her lover's eyes and knew she was getting ready to pounce. "Give me a second. Please" she added when the look didn't disappear from brown eyes. It felt like she couldn't even close her legs without the fear of coming, that's how sensitive her sex was.

"I made a promise, Miss Swan" Regina whispered hoarsely while hovering over Emma. "One I plan to keep" she said right before thrusting into Emma's overly sensitive vagina.

Emma couldn't help but yell. Her nipples were sensitive and Regina barely played with them, not to mention her sex felt like it was on fire. "Oh my fuck!"

"Hm, that's it, darling" Regina said while giving a powerful thrust. She picked up speed, and like last time, she grabbed Emma's legs but instead of laying them on her chest, she laid them on the right side of Emma's body. She made sure to leave a little bit of space between the now closed legs so she could slide in and out easier. The new position allowed her to go even deeper in Emma. She felt even more connected to the blonde than before.

"Regina..Regina...Regina" Emma murmured.

The blonde below her looked so beautiful. Blonde hair was mussed, lips swollen from all the kissing and biting, nice flushed glow and her head was thrown back, allowing Regina to see the purple mark she caused on her neck. _Mine _was the first thing that came to Regina's mind. Nobody else was going to see Emma in the throes of sex. Nobody. Well, her half brother got to. Regina narrowed her eyes. Just the thought alone of his small dick inside Emma made the brunette pick up her pace in an almost frantic pace. She didn't even realize she was saying 'mine' every third thrust or so.

There felt like there was blood rushing in Emma's ears, but she still heard her lovers chants. "Yours, Baby Girl" she said loud enough so Regina could hear. "Take me, sh-show me that I'm yo- yours" Emma whimpered when Regina's pounding started getting almost brutal. She was about to come any second and she knew this one was going to be big. She felt that familiar coil sensation in her lower abdominal, almost like she had to pee. "Take what's yours!" she yelled one last time right before her orgasm washed over her. Emma's heels dug into the bed and her body felt like a bow where it was arched off of the bed so tight. She saw stars behind her closed eyelids. Black, white, and yellow stars. She felt herself get dizzy and lightheaded and heard someone screaming in the background but couldn't concentrate, it was all too much. She felt the all familiar sign that she was about to black out, but before everything went black, she couldn't figure out if she was blacking out because of the organs or because she was about to see Regina's past. The last thing Emma heard was Regina curse and call out to her frantically. Black, that was all she saw now.

Regina felt Emma's walls tighten again but unlike last time, she pulled out just in time to see streams of cum shoot from the tip of her dick. The groaned at she she released the last load. The brunette opened her eyes, preparing to meet a glaring blonde, but she encountered a non-moving Emma. "Emma?" Regina hurriedly got rid of the magic penis and magicked on a mid thigh silk robe. She kneeled beside Emma and brushed some of her hair from her face. "Emma, come on, darling. Wake up" Huffing, Regina looked down at her hand and concentrated. When she saw blue-white electricity dance between her fingers, she quickly touched Emma's arms.

"What the hell Regina!? Are you fucking daft!?" Emma asked. Anger quickly covering her embarrassment at passing out.

Regina pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Glad that her hair was long enough to warrant it, before answering her lover. "You passed out"

"Yes, and you shocked me, and today's Tuesday"

"And you're a smart ass" Regina said before allowing the electricity to dance across her fingers again. She moved her hand towards Emma's face, laughing when Emma fell off the bed with a 'oof'. "Oh god! you should have seen your face, and you just...hahahaha!"

"Real funny, Regina Mills" Emma said once she dusted her still naked self off of the cold marble floor. She wished she had a cup of cold water to pour over the laughing brunette's head. She looked up when the laughing stopped all of a sudden. "Oh shit" she said when she saw water dripping from the older womans head. "Regina...I-I, I didn't.. I mean, how?"

Regina removed some of the wet short hairs from her forehead and looked at the blonde. "You want to know how?" Regina flicked her hand and magicked a perfect small sized snowball. "This is how" she said before throwing it.

"Ah, fuck. I'm naked Regina! That was cold" Emma said with a shiver and a pout.

Regina felt bad. "I'm sorry. Come here, I'll warm you up" The brunette got under the covers and held open the other side for the blonde. If she would have maintained eye contact with Emma, she would have seen the sinister look in green eyes.

Emma held onto the pout even as she snuggled up to Regina. "I want to taste you" she whispered, pout still evident.

Regina lit up like a kid on Christmas and hurriedly got on her back. She moaned when when Emma climbed on top of her. She grabbed Emma's ass and squeezed. "You feel so good"

"Mmhmm" was all Emma said.

That alone should have warned Regina but she couldn't concentrate because Emma was currently placing open mouth kisses down her body. Soon Emma's mouth was where she most needed and she groaned deep in her throat when she felt the blonde swipe her tongue across her folds.

While Emma's mouth was preoccupied, she tried to use her magic. She remembered visualizing and wishing a she had a cup so she could wet Regina. Maybe if she did it this time, it'll work. She visualize the object and wished it in the palm of her hand. Not feeling the cold sensation, she knew she did something wrong.

"More" Regina whimpered.

Emma sped up her tongue movements and again tried to magic the object she wanted. She imagined the color, texture and weight. She thought of what it's used for and when last she used one. Feeling the small dripping cold object in her hand, Emma smirked but continued to lap up Regina's juices.

Regina grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. "So good, darling"

Just as she thought Regina was going to come, Emma pushed the object she magicked in the palm of her hand into Regina's dripping core. She hurriedly stood from the bed and watched as Regina yelped and squirmed.

Licking her fingers from the water the ice cube left, she smiled.

"Emma, I'm going to ki-oh god, get it out..Fuck, that's cold!"

Emma held her stomach as she laughed. Regina was currently kneeling on the bed and trying to take the ice cube out herself. "That's for the snowball" she said, even though Regina probably knew that's what it was for.

Finally the brunette got the irritating object out and held it between her hands. She glared at it like it was the frozen waters fault instead of the giggling blondes fault. "Come here, Emma" she said in a tone she reserved for annoying towns people.

Emma gulped and hesitantly walked towards the edge of the bed. She watched as Regina raised the ice cube. The blonde saw liquid on the ice cube that definitely wasn't frozen water and licked her lips.

Regina smiled at the reaction she caused. Her neither regions were still sort of numb but Emma licking her lips like that was so worth it. Raising the ice cube to her lips, she painted her full lips like the ice cube was a tube of lipstick. She chuckled when Emma whimpered. "What? Did you want a taste, dear?"

Emma nodded in a trance like state. Her eyes were still glued to the ice cube that was started to drip. She watched transfixed as her lover brought the ice cube to her open mouth, and she couldn't help but mimic the movement. She closed her mouth in a harsh line when she released Regina was going to eat the ice cube without sharing. "I guess I deserve that"

"Mhm" Regina hummed because she was too busy chewing the ice that had a sweet tangy taste to it. She smiled widely when she swallowed the last bit of ice. "Karma's a what, my dear?"

"A Regina" was the immediate response, causing both women to laugh.

Regina opened her arms and smiled when Emma fell into them. She kissed blonde hair a few times. "I'd die for you" she murmured out of the blue.

Emma pulled away but still made sure their fronts were touching. "Well not today you're not, because I'm starving"

Regina slapped a pale ass. "You're always starving" she said before magicking everything back to where they were. Although Regina used the magic to change back into her grey dress, she changed Emma's outfit she was originally wearing to long jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.

"Why this?" Emma asked glancing down at her new outfit.

'You show too much skin" was all Regina said before flicking her wrist one last time to remove the silencing spell.

"Oh, I see" Emma nodded her head like she just came to the greatest conclusion of all time. "You don't want me to put out for the next three months, that's why you're doing this" before she finished, she felt air on her legs and looked down to see Regina magicked her original cut off shorts with t he pockets showing, flip flops, and tank top back on.

"You're a cruel woman, Miss Swan"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go to Granny Diner's. We can have a date" Emma finished in an excited tone.

"Isn't seven months into a relationship a little too late for dates?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "It's been seven months already?"

Regina gave the blonde an unamused stare. "Yes, dear. We've been dating for six months prior to the curse breaking"

Emma kissed full lips that were once again painted with red lipstick. "I know, I was just having one on you"

_Having one on you? _Regina mouthed to herself before wiping the tiny bit of lipstick that was on Emma's lips. "Will the children be joining us?"

Emma shook her head. "No, they're spending the day with their aunts"

Regina nodded before poofing them outside of Granny's Diner. She watched with love filled eyes as Emma opened the door for her. She saw that Emma looked a little bit queasy for a second. "Does that still happen?" she questioned.

"What?"

Regina shook her head before sitting down in their usual booths. She pulled Emma by the wrist so she could sit beside her when she saw that the blonde was going to chose the seat across from her. "I mean teleporting. It looks like you still get nauseous"

Emma furrowed her eyebrow. "I guess it still bothers me. It passed though"

Soon Ruby came over to ask if they wanted their usual.

"Actually, Rubes. Instead of my usual could I have apple pancakes, toast with apple preserve, and Grey Earl tea"

Ruby looked at Emma a little funny before going to place their orders. Quicker than both woman thought possible their food was served and they dug in with gusto.

"We worked up an appetite, huh?" Emma said smugly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Proud of yourself, are we?"

"Actually, I am. In fact-"

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" Ruby asked with a wrinkle of her nose. "Geeze, Regina. Mark her why don't you?"

Regina blushed because just an hour ago, Emma said those exact same words while she was pounding into her without mercy.

"Do I smell?" Emma asked while sniffing her tank top.

"Yeah, you smell like you took a bath in apples"

Emma waved her hand in the direction of the plates Ruby was staking. "I just finished eating apple on just about everything.

Ruby shook her head, it wasn't that. Instead of answering though, the tall brunette told them she would be back with their checks.

When Ruby left, Regina nosed Emma's neck. "You smell delicious, darling"

"Yeah, I smell like I just got the shit fucked out of me" Emma whispered before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"I was there, Emma. And I don't remember seeing any shi-"

"Finish that sentence and it would just be me and my hands for the next two weeks" Both women knew she was lying.

Regina raised her eyebrow. Challenge accepted. Just as she was about to answer, a whipping sounded to their right.

"Someone's whipped"

"Why, Miss Lucas" Regina purred.

_Uh oh. _Thought Emma.

"I know you are not talking about _whips _and chains" Regina finished.

Ruby turned almost as red as the streaks in her hair. "Have a good day" she said with her head down. She ignored the giggling coming from behind her. She caught Granny's eyes and blushed even redder when the elderly woman gave a small smile and shook her head.

"That wasn't nice" Emma said, even though she didn't mean it. She enjoyed Ruby being put on the spot.

Regina didn't answer except shrug. "Let's get our children from that couple you call friends" she teased.

**~oOo~**

**A/N : I'm trying to save one day out of the week to write, and then I'll usually post it on Sunday's. Not sure if I'll swap out the Sundays, like today it's FBWT, and next week Sunday, I'll post my other SQ fic, Holland...Long sorry short, I'm going to be posting more regularly now. **

**A/N #2 : I tried to make the G!P scene as real as possible. I'm a gold star lez , so hopefully you guys enjoyed it and couldn't tell that I have no experience with the male anatomy because I was clinically diagnosed with with being allergic to them since the age of 16. -cheeky smile- **

**xXxXxXx**

**Next time on From Britain With Love, **

_"__Can you talk now, hijo?" _

_Emma watched as Henry looked at her then whispered something in Regina's ear. _

_"__The who?" Regina said once Henry whispered in her ear. _

_"__The wampire got Mama!" he said a little louder. _

_"__The vampire got Mama" Regina repeated._

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	31. Prima Facie

**I do not own OUAT. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_"__Someone's whipped" _

_"__Why, Miss Lucas" Regina purred. _

_Uh oh. Thought Emma. _

_"__I know you are not talking about whips and chains__" __Regina finished. _

_Ruby turned almost as red as the streaks in her hair. "Have a good day" she said with her head down. She ignored the giggling coming from behind her. She caught Granny's eyes and blushed even redder when the elderly woman gave a small smile and shook her head. _

_"__That wasn't nice" Emma said, even though she didn't mean it. She enjoyed Ruby being put on the spot. _

_Regina didn't answer except shrug. "Let's get our children from that couple you call friends" she teased._

**~oOo~**

No matter what Regina and Emma did, they couldn't get Henry to stop crying. They tried consoling him by picking him up, offering him ice cream, telling him to stop crying this instant..nothing worked. Regina was starting to panic because the little boys face was starting to turn a nice shade of red.

"Come on, mi pequino. Will you stop crying for Mami?"

Emma ran her hand through her hair and that seemed to make Henry cry and scream louder. Hannah, who was watching, bottom lip started trembling.

"Not you too" Emma said before picking up the almost four year old. She quickly carried the little blonde into the family room where she could play with her life size doll house. "Stay here, alright Baby Girl"

"Yes, Mummy" the little girl giggled before attacking her toys that littered the floor.

Emma stole one last glance at her daughter before making her way into the foyer area. The crying all started when as soon as Emma and Regina walked through the door. Henry took one look at her and started crying. And no crocodile tears either, full blown out tears. The type that had little Henry's chest heaving up and down. She walked into the foyer and saw that Henry had stopped crying but was still hiccuping.

"Can you talk now, hijo?"

Emma watched as Henry looked at her then whispered something in Regina's ear.

"The who?" Regina said once Henry whispered in her ear.

"The wampire got Mama!" he said a little louder.

"The vampire got Mama" Regina repeated.

Henry nodded. "Yes, wright here" he said before patting his neck.

Regina looked towards Emma and then her neck only to blush when she saw the mark she made when they were fucking.

Emma connected the dots too and covered the bite mark on her neck. "Oh, baby boy. A vampire didn't get me. I had a...erm, love bite!"

Henry watched his blonde mother with skeptical hazel eyes.

"Don't you don't believe me?" Emma teased walking towards Henry, who moved backwards as she advanced, causing Regina to place a hand on his back to support him.

"Mírame" (Look at me) Regina said to Henry. She waved her hand in front of Emma's bruised neck and watched a flawless pale neck appeared once again. "See"

Henry smiled, still hiccuping a few times and wrapped his tiny arms around Regina's neck, squeezing on for dear life. "Fanks"

"Are you settled now?" Emma asked while rubbing his back. She watched as the three year old nodded his head yes. "Want to play with your sister now?"

Henry looked at Emma's neck one more time to make sure the mark had indeed been removed and then asked to be put down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he took off in the direction of his sister.

"Have you thought about it?" Emma asked Regina, referring to what they talked about in Granny's dinner.

"He's your father, Emma"

"Yes, but they're _our _kids. If you don't want him to watch the kids while we get my things packed, then I'll have Addi and Jess watch the monsters"

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'd actually do it tonight but it's too short noticed"

Regina arched an eyebrow. "And tomorrow isn't, darling? At least give the man a reasonable amount of time to come up with a lie on where he'd be all day"

Emma ignored the jab about David having to sneak around to see his daughter and grandkids. The image was funny though. "I want to be moved in by tomorrow night though"

Regina quickly kissed Emma's pout. "Have you forgotten that I have magic? And so do you?"

"Holy shit! I do!" she said excitingly.

"It would be better if I was the one to pack up your things magically, you're still learning"

"I performed magic today...twice"

"Still" Regina said. "Just to be safe. We don't want you packing your things and teleport them to Leroy's cabin"

Emma snorted. "That'll go over well with Snow's best friend. Especially if I accidentally magicked my box of toys"

Regina swallowed. "Toys?"

Emma smiled slyly. "Oh, you didn't know?"

Regina growled as a thought came to her. "They better be new" she said, then added, "Or only have been used by you"

"And if I tell you I've used my strap on on a girl with a small waist and big tits that went by the name Erikah?"

"She even sounds like a tramp" Regina scoffed. "Erikah?"

Emma cocked her head to the side in thought. "Or was it Rhiannon? So many drunken night" she finished in a soft voice, like she was reminiscing.

"It's no wonder you knew what to do on our first night. Only a whore like you would spread their legs so willingly" Regina finished in a harsh tone only to cover her mouth with wide eyes.

Emma stared at her with eyes that were close tears. "I'm going to forget you said that" she finally whispered out shakingly.

Regina reached out with a shaky hand. "Emma...I don't know where that came from. I wanted to tease you back, and..that came out" she finished in a scared confused tone.

Green eyes softened with how heart broken the woman before her looked. "It's okay" she said. "Well, it's not okay, but I can tell you don't know where the hell that came from"

"I really am sorry, Emma. Like I said, I don't know where that came from. I was going to tease you, and the next thing I know, I felt this hatred and, well, you know the rest"

Emma grew concerned and wanted to ask more questions, but Regina looked like she wanted the subject to be dropped. So Emma changed the topic. "Do you want to sleep with the twins and I tonight? After all, it's going to be the last night we stay under this roof" Emma said looking around the house she spent a little over half a year in.

Regina sighed in relief when Emma changed the subject. "Sounds wonderful"

And that's how Emma, Regina, and the twins found themselves a few hours later after they've eaten and showered. Regina used magic to expand Emma's bed to a king sized so they could all fit laying in the same direction and still have room.

"You're my prima facie, Regina" Emma whispered into the dark. She knew her brunette lover was still awake because every few minutes a huff or sigh would come from the other side of the bed.

Regina smiled sadly. She still couldn't get what she said to Emma out of her head. So when Emma whispered the phrase she said to the blonde on their first date, she felt even worse. "And you're mine" she choked out before closing her eyes because she felt her eyes sting with tears.

**~oOo~**

"I can't thank you enough for the opportunity" David said for the third time that morning since receiving the call from his daughter that if he wanted to watch the twins, he would have to be there within the hour. "I promise I won't let you down"

Regina flicked her wrist, instantly forming a fireball. "If my children so much as have a scratch, or if a hair is missing, I will cook you from the inside out"

David faced dragons, fought in several wars, and was even on the brink of death at one point, but never was he as scared as he was in this moment. He knew Regina Mills was dead serious. In the beginning he wanted to take his grandkids to the park then maybe Granny's, but images of Hannah or Henry falling on the playground or getting a sunburn filled his head. "We won't even leave the house" he finally said.

Regina watched him for a few seconds, internally smiling when beads of sweat trailed down the prince's forehead. "Good" was all she said before walking away. She quickly found the children in the kitchen in the midst of a fight. She didn't know what the fight was about but the yelling got louder and louder.

"Ow, 'Ana!. That huwt!"

"Hannah, we don't hit people" Regina chastised.

Hannah turned so she could face Regina. "He scratched me, Mami"

"I did not!" Henry yelled.

"Did too!" Hannah yelled back.

"I did this" Henry said before swiping his hand along Hannah's arm.

Just like last time, Hannah yelled her protest before hitting Henry back. Henry was about to retaliate, but Regina intervened.

"Enough" Regina said, stepping in between the fighting toddlers. "I don't care who started it, but both of you guys will be apologizing"

Hannah looked up at Regina with a look of betrayal. Henry already

apologized but Hannah still looked betrayed.

"Han, remember we talked about taking you horse riding?" Regina waited until her daughter nodded. "Well, we can't go until you apologize"

"I'm sorry" Hannah said before hugging her brother.

Henry giggled. "I f'give you"

"You handled that quite well" an accented voice said from behind Regina.

Regina watched as brother and sister walked hand in hand to the family room where their toys were before facing her lover. "Thank you, I learned from the best"

**~oOo~**

Emma put down the box she was holding. "Once more" she pleaded.

Regina rolled her brown eyes before telling her lover for the fourth time what she said to her father.

"And show me his face" Emma demanded around a laugh.

Regina made a face that was between fear and constipation.

"Oh, god! I should've been there"

"Are you finished, sweetheart?"

Emma looked up from her taping. "Oh, that's a new one" she said, referring to the nickname. "You usually call me dear, darling, baby, or Ems"

"Jessika is rubbing off on me"

Both women laughed because it was so like Jessika to call people in town different pet names.

Emma slapped the top of the ten by eight box once before standing up in an upright position. "Finished. You can do you thing now"

Flicking her wrist, Regina magicked the box to her _-their- _house.

"I'm starving" Emma said, rubbing her stomach.

"Emma, we've only been packing for two hours"

"And your point?"

"My point is, we just had breakfast" Regina explained with a laugh.

Emma pouted. "I'm hungry" she said again.

"Here" Regina flicked her wrist. "Have a fruit"

"I don't want a sodding apple!"

"Beggars can't be choosers, darling"

Emma took the apple with a face, before taking a huge bite of the juicey fruit. She moaned when all the flavors hit her tongue, crisp and sweet. Closing her eyes, she moaned again.

"You're such a tease" Regina told her lover with an eye roll.

Emma opened her eyes to rebuke the comment, only to gag. She dropped the apple in a haste before running to the nearest bathroom.

Regina ran after her. "Are you okay, darling? Do you think you're coming down with something?"

Emma retched a few more times before answering. "Yeah, I'm alright" she waved her concerned lover off before removing her head from the toilet. "This is the first time this happened, so I doubt it's a bug or something. I feel fine, see?" Emma then quickly grabbed Regina's hand so she could feel her forehead. "No fever"

Regina hardly felt anything though. Emma just lied to her. Unknown to the blondes quiet attempts, Regina could still hear the blonde empty her stomach in the mornings. Why would Emma lie though? "Emma, I can hear you in the mornings"

Emma stiffened. "I'm alright, Baby Girl" she said, holding the nickname would deter any more questions. "It's probably just something I ate"

They both knew she was lying, but Regina nodded anyways. She'll keep an extra eye on the blonde from now on.

"I'm going to finish pack using magic. You should lie down, okay?"

"Regina, I said I'm fine"

"For me? Please?"

Emma sagged where she sat on the bathroom floor. "You don't play fair" was all she said before going to brush her teeth clean of vomit.

Regina fawned over Emma until she had the blonde deep under their comforters. "You don't have to take a nap or anything, I'll come back in half hour to check on you"

Emma layed in bed most of the day. Whenever the blonde would think Regina was too occupied packing their belongings up via magic, she would try to sneak out of bed, only to magically appear on it the next second. The only clue that it was Regina's doing was the purple smoke.

"Fucking hell! Regina! I need to use the loo!" she yelled when she was poofed back into bed _again_. Emma flinched when Regina appeared all of a sudden.

"Well why didn't you say anything, dear?"

Emma just stared at her, trying to see if this was a trick. "I can really go?" she asked, one leg already hanging on the side of the huge bed.

Regina nodded, and gestured to the en suit. "Go ahead"

The blonde when to the bathroom, hoping that if she took a few minutes, once Regina left the room, she could go downstairs...no such luck. "Oh, you're still here?" she deadpanned.

"You act as if you're my prisoner"

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you can get out of bed now"

"Thank you, mommy" Emma said in thick sarcasm. She didn't expect Regina's breath to hitch or her eyes to darken. Emma smiled a slow smile. She would have to remember that the next time they're making love.

Regina cleared her throat. "Are you hungry?"

Emma shook her head no. "Did you finish packing?"

"Got everything packed and unpacked. I left the children's room empty though, I figured we could give them a little project and have them decorate it"

"Let's go home then"

Regina smiled at the blondes words before grabbing her hand.

**~oOo~**

**A/N : I wonder what Regina's outburst was all about? Hm...**

**A/N #2 : So I think this is the shortest chapter I've written in a long time. This was suppose to be a filler chapter. I haven't started working on the next chapter yet, but I know I want it to be about why Snow is so hateful, I'm still trying to decide though. After the next couple of chapters, I'll do a time skip though Emma's pregnancy, then a few more chapters, and then Ba Bam! The end. lol**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	32. The Past is Catching Up

**A/N : You know it's been hella long when you try to log into FanFic and you have to reset your password. This past week I celebrated my 23rd and a light bulb literally went off and I realized that I totally forgot about this fic and my two others. At first I had writers block and then well, like I said, I forgot. Anyways, I will be updating regularly from now on -crosses fingers-. FBWT only has I'll say about a few more chapters before I am finished. I'll probably do an epilogue, but I just want to be finished with this fic and Holland, Their Savior so I can post my other two SQ fics I never posted. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love :**_

_"__Fucking hell! Regina! I need to use the loo!" she yelled when she was poofed back into bed again. Emma flinched when Regina appeared all of a sudden. _

_"__Well why didn't you say anything, dear?" _

_Emma just stared at her, trying to see if this was a trick. "I can really go?" she asked, one leg already hanging off the side of the huge bed. _

_Regina nodded, and gestured to the en suit. "Go ahead"_

_The blonde when to the bathroom, hoping that if she took a few minutes, once Regina left the room, she could go downstairs...no such luck. "Oh, you're still here?" she deadpanned. _

_"__You act as if you're my prisoner" _

_Emma raised an eyebrow. _

_"__Alright, you can get out of bed now"_

_"__Thank you, mommy" Emma said in thick sarcasm. She didn't expect Regina's breath to hitch or her eyes to darken. Emma smiled a slow smile. She would have to remember that the next time they're making love. _

_Regina cleared her throat. "Are you hungry?" _

_Emma shook her head no. "Did you finish packing?"_

_"__Got everything packed and unpacked. I left the children's room empty though, I figured we could give them a little project and have them decorate it"_

_"__Let's go home then"_

_Regina smiled at the blondes words before grabbing her hand._

~oOo~

Chapter 32

"What'd you see?" was the first thing she heard when her eyes opened.

Regina removed herself from straddling Emma's lap and sat beside her. It couldn't have been more than five minutes but to her, being trapped inside Emma's memory felt like a lifetime. "You looked about the children's age, you were screaming and crying, and then all of a sudden...you stopped and left with an older woman. It looked like you were leaving a foster home" she said in a whisper.

Emma scratched her nose. "The Swans. They found out they were having a child and decided they no longer wanted to adopt me"

"Baby"

"Don't" Emma said before flinching away from Regina's touch. "I don't need your pity"

Regina stood up before kneeling in front of her lover. "Emma, for as long as you've known me. Have you ever seen me treat you with pity?"

Emma looked down in shame before a long elegant finger raised her head back up. "I'm sorry"

Regina smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about" she murmured. "Their loss, my gain. I tell you what though, baby"

Emma played along. "What?" she asked with a huge smile while playing with the ends of Regina's hair.

"When we get married, you're definitely taking my last name. They don't deserve to have such a wonderful woman share their last name" Regina grew concerned when her lover burst into tears. "Hey, hey. You don't have to take my name, I like Swan"

Emma shook her head. "It's n-not that. Emma Mills has a nice ring to it, it's just that-" she didn't finish, she just cried harder while Regina looked on with slight panic.

"Then what's the matter, darling?"

"You're perfect and I'm me" Emma finally managed to get out.

"Now look who's having the pity party"

It took a few minutes for Emma to finally calm down. "I don't know where that came from" she said. But in the back of her mind, deep deep deep in the back of her mind, she knew where it came from because it was twice as bad when she was carrying the twins. But it can't be...can it? She shook herself from the thoughts just as plump lips connected with her lip gloss covered ones. There shared a few quick kisses, no tongue, but just as passionate.

"Mommy's! Ew!"

Regina removed herself from Emma's embrace. "Oh yeah?" she asked, stalking towards Henry who was taking step backwards as Regina advanced on him. "Get back here, mister"

"You'll neber catch me!" he squaled before running off; a laughing Regina behind him.

While Emma listened to her lover and kids playing in the other room, she moved a hand to her flat stomach and paused. "No?" she asked herself out loud. "No" she said again, shaking her head. "Impossible"

Regina plopped beside her, slightly out of breath. "I leave you alone for a minute and you've already gone mad from missing me" she teased, referring to the blonde talking out loud to herself.

Emma forced a smile and shifted on the couch. "What's for dinner?"

The older woman furrowed her eyebrows at the switch in topic but played along. "Well since today is Monday, I was thinking of whipping up some tacos"

Emma made a sound of amusement.

"What?" Regina questioned.

"It's Taco Tuesday, my love" Emma explained. "Geesh, it's like you've not had access to the modern world for 28 years"

Regina backhanded her girlfriend. "It's bad enough you're a tease in the bedroom, but out of it? Really?"

"Dearie?"

Both woman gave a scream at Rumple who all of a sudden appeared in the living room.

Regina stood up. "You, imp!" she yelled. "The next time you do that, I'm going to find a way to permanently sew a bell around our neck. You wouldn't be able to so much as go to the bathroom without it making a sound!"

Gold nodded like a properly scolded child but didn't look at all phased by Regina's outburst.

"What was so important that you risked giving us a heart attack over?" Emma questioned at the man who was staring at her stomach like there was a puzzle to be figured out. When he said congratulation, Emma almost had another heart attack.

"...on moving in together" Gold finished before looking into green eyes. He mentally patted himself on the back for that save. Seems like the Savior either didn't know yet -which was hard to believe with the slight panic attack given a moment ago - or she hasn't told Regina yet that she is with child.

"I can bet my next election that's not what you stopped by for" Regina said, breaking Gold and Emma out of their weird staring contest. What was up with that? She'd have to ask Emma later.

"I come with bad news"

Regina made a gesture with her hand that said '_well, out with it" "_We're not in the Enchanted Forested anymore, so enough with the dramatics" she snapped.

Emma looked over at her lover. She was doing that thing again where she'll snap then look guilty afterwards.

With Rumple's next few words, Emma watched her once olive toned girlfriend pale in color. When she stood up to pace, the brunette swayed on her feet. "Jesus, Regina! Sit down, here" Emma made a move to help the older woman sit down, but her hand was shrugged off rather harshly.

"Save the coddling for the children, Miss Swan. I'm nearly thrice your age"

Emma clenched her hands into fist. "You know what?!" she exhaled slowly but quickly. "Nevermind. Come find me when you're ready to apologize. And don't think giving me an orgasm, no matter how out of Earth it was, will work this time" she finished, clearly not giving two fucks that Rumple was still in the room.

"Dearie, Regina didn't mean it" Rumple started to explain. "My news will actually shed some ligh-"

Emma raised up a hand. "Save it" she cast a dirty look at her lover. "Like Regina said, she's nearly thrice my age, she should know by now how to talk to people"

Regina threw her hands into the air before sitting down. "Fuck it all!"

"We must act quick"

"Is it really her?" Regina questioned quietly.

"It's definitely her magic. It would also explain your recent anger outbursts"

Regina placed her hand into her palms. "I've been treating Emma like a peasant these past few weeks. I've even had to leave the room once because I felt that I was going to yell at the twins" she stood up. "I've got to go explain it to Emma"

Rumple grimaced. "We don't have time. She's tried and has been unsuccessful so far, but it's only a matter of time before she's gained access into Storybrooke. We must act tonight. I stopped here first because we'll need some of your mother's belongings that are in your vault"

Regina glanced longingly towards the hallway where she could hear chatter in the kitchen. The kitchen where her family was.

"No, Regina" Rumple said, noticing the woman's facial expression. "Now"

He watched as the brunette waved her hand in the direction for the coffee table and a letter appeared, before a cloud of purple smoke took her to her destination. He picked up the letter without reading it and made his way towards the kitchen.

"What's this?" Emma questioned before popping one of the tomatoes she was dicing for the tacos into her mouth.

"A note from Regina. I have to go now but hopefully she explained what's happening" He paused. "Oh, and even though he or she won't have my Bae's blood running through their veins, they'll still be my grandchild"

Emma looked up from the beautiful loopy cursive she's come to associate as Regina's. "Wait, say that again?" she questioned, a slight note of panic in her voice. It was too late though, Rumple already disappeared in a swirl of red Emma was starting to hate for good reasons.

Thirty seconds later, she slammed the note down on the table in frustration, hard enough to draw a gasp from each of the twins. "I'm sorry, monsters. Mummy is just very angry with your Mami right now"

As expected, neither child answered. She glanced down at the note again and read it front to back several times. Yeah, her lover apologized and poured her heart out into the note but not one sentenced in the whole damn thing explained what was happening and why she left so quickly. She was also angry with Rumple. He confirmed her pregnancy and just left like that.

"Bleeding hell!"

"We eat tacos now, mummy?" Hannah questioned, still engrossed her coloring. Emma was not in the mind game to be cooking. "How about some Kids Cuisine?"

"But Mami say we only have that on moobie night"

"Mami's not here though" Emma explained.

"Where is she?"

"Remember how Mami showed you her magic?" She waited until they nodded their heads. "Well, she's out fighting bad guys now" Emma lied, little did she know it was true.

"Like Superman?" Henry asked excitedly, dancing on the balls of his feet, barely containing his joy.

"Yeah" Hannah chimed in. "Like Sofia First?"

Henry turned to his sister. "She not a hero, 'Ana"

"Yah huh"

Emma intervened before it turned into a full blown tantrum. "So since Mami's not here because she's being a hero, she won't mind if we eat Cuisine" she said really fastly.

"I get one with brownie?" Hannah questioned.

"Only if you say please" Emma said, already digging through the freezer trying to find two with brownies.

Hannah squealed. "Please"

Emma watched as her two kids devoured their dinner, thoughts of Regina not entering her mind until Henry brought it up when she was tucking them in for the night.

"Mami not here still?" he asked, looking up at his blonde mother who was brushing curls away from his face.

"She'll be home soon, baby boy. The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you'll see her, okay?"

Henry nodded. "Kay" he whispered before closing his eyes tightly.

Emma quickly walked across to the other side of the room and did the same thing she did to Henry. Bending down, she kissed Hannah's forehead. "Night, baby girl"

"Night, mummy. I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered. "Both of you" she finished before shutting the twin's bedroom door halfway. Walking down the hallway, she slid down the wall and cradled her face in the palm of her hands. She didn't cry, but it was a long time before she got up. She felt emotionally drained. Checking her watch, she noticed it was nearing midnight. She tried dialing Regina's cellphone number while the twins were in the bath but it went straight to voicemail. She decided to try again.

"Hey, it's um me. Emma" she finished lamely. "You probably know that because caller ID and all that, well anyways, I'm rambling. You have a lot to explain about the disappearing act you pulled tonight but I just wanted to tell you that I" Emma swore as the automated voice told her that Regina's voice mailbox was full.

"Fuck" she whispered. Knowing that she couldn't sleep in their bed by herself, Emma decided to head back downstairs to clean up before finally settling down in the family room to wait for her brunette lover.

Finished with the kitchen, she scrolled through the Spotify app on the tv and found Regina's playlist. Pressing play on the remote, Emma rested her head back on the couch before pulling the chase cover over her body. She didn't mean to fall asleep but the next time she woke up, the clock on the adjacent wall read 4:55.

Knowing that Regina still wasn't home, she quickly checked on the twins before making her way back downstairs again. Twenty minutes into her pacing back back and forth, Emma's eyes started to burn from the lack of sleep. Sighing, she wrapped a protective hand around her stomach and made her way upstairs into her and Regina's empty bedroom. Grabbing her lover's pillow, she snuggled into and closed her eyes. "An hour is all I need" she murmured before closing her eyes. The next time she opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming through the closed blinds. The alarm clock beside the bed read 7:00 am. She didn't need to go searching the house to know that Regina didn't return last night; she felt it in her heart.

After grabbing a quick shower and donning on Regina's mid thigh silk robe, the blonde made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Staring into the fridge, she realized she wasn't in the mood to cook breakfast so when the twins woke up, they'll just have to have cereal. Making her way towards the coffee maker, she turned it on only to turn it off a second later. "No more coffee for us, sweet pea" Emma said, while rubbing her flat stomach. Reality set it in. "Oh, God. I'm pregnant" she said out loud. "I'm carrying Regina Mills baby" She flashed back to the moment where Regina and her made love for the first time all those weeks ago.

"_It feels like you're touching my very soul" Emma whispered, afraid to break the moment her and Regina found themselves in. She slowly began to move her hips. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "I don't-" she swallowed "want you to pull out until you come...d-do you hear me?" _

"_Although it took magic to create this" Regina thrust upward at 'this'. "They're still repercussions" she managed to utter out. During her little speech, Emma started picking up her pace. _

_Emma stopped her movements. "The idea of you filling me with your seeds, and us creating a life that's a combination of the two of us doesn't sound so bad" she breathed out. _

Of course it wasn't bad. _Thought Regina. Voicing her thoughts she said, "It's not bad, just bad timing. Imagine bringing a baby into this world during this time. Things haven't settled yet here" _

_Although she understood, it still saddened her that the people of Storybrooke dictated when would be a good time for Regina and her to expand their family. Pushing the depressing thoughts away, Emma smiled and continued to gyrate her hips…..._

Emma blinked slowly. She knew Regina loved the twins with all her heart, and it wasn't just because genetically, the twins were her niece and nephew, but whenever they made love together with the magic cock, the brunette would go out her way to not come inside her. "So that definitely means she doesn't want another child. At least not now" Emma reasoned out loud. Groaning she placed her forehead on the cold marble countertop. "Piss" she muttered.

Hearing chatter and giggles coming from upstairs, Emma made her way up there to greet her kids a good morning. She paused in the doorway when she recognized the voice of her lover.

"Mami, we misseded you" Henry and Hannah said at the same time. It sometimes scared her when they did that. Emma listened to Regina as she responded.

"Mami missed you too" the smoky voice of her lover said. She must have really missed them because Regina didn't correct them like how she usually did when they said a word wrong. "Go get dressed darlings while I go find your Mama"

Emma's breath hitched from her hiding place outside of the door. She wasn't ready yet to see Regina without starting an argument. She started to turn when what Hannah said next made her pause.

"Mummy sad"

"I know, baby girl. Mami will make it right, okay?"

Hannah must've nodded because Regina made a kissing sound and told them to finish get dressed.

Emma watched as Regina walked down the hallway towards their bedroom before pausing. "Aren't you going to follow, Miss Swan?"

Emma closed the distance between them before shoving Regina against a wall. "You have some nerve" she whispered harshly, aware of the two three year olds down the hall giggling, unaware of their mothers were about to argue.

"Let's continue this in our room" Regina suggested before grabbing her crossed lover's wrist.

As soon as Regina closed the door to their bedroom, Emma jerked her hand out of the loving hold. She crossed her arms under her breast and waited.

"I've got great news, baby" Regina said.

Emma relaxed her defensive posture at seeing her lover's happy expression. Swallowing, Emma smiled a little nervously. "So do I, Gina. I'm p-"

"My mother is dead!"

_Pregnant. _Emma finished in her head sadly.

Regina twirled Emma around. "Do you know what this means, baby!?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "She's out of our lives forever. Rumple and I, we closed the portal and we-"

"Mami, Mummy, we ready! Where are you!? Hannah shouted from somewhere behind the closed doors.

Regina kissed her silent lover quickly on the lips. "I know you're angry, and rightfully so, but let me treat you guys to breakfast, and then afterwards, I promise, I'll explain everything."

"Everything?" Emma echoed. "You promise?"

Regina caressed Emma's cheek. "I promise, my sweet darling"

"Alright. I just want you to know that I'm holding you to that promise, lover" Emma joked, finally relaxing somewhat.

~oOoOoOo~

Half an hour into eating breakfast at Granny's, the bell above the door chimed indicating a new customer. Emma eyed the stranger. She's never seen him before, she only recognized the young woman who was hanging off his arm looking around the diner frantically. When Tinkerbelle spotted who she was looking for, which seemed to be her lover, the duo made their way over to them.

"Regina" Tinkerbelle exhaled excitingly.

Emma hid a smile at watching the fairy dance up and down.

Clearing her throat, Tinkerbelle continued. "This is Robin Hood of Locksley"

Regina placed down her fork and furrowed her eyebrows. "I know, Tink. We've met last night when he came through the portal"

Emma turned her head towards Regina. Why didn't Regina tell her that?

"Well" Tink said pausing for effect. "He's the guy with the Lion tattoo!" The fairy started pulling on Robins sleeve, oblivious to the choking sound Regina was making.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, causing some other diner patrons to stare at them. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Language, Emma" Regina croaked out between a sore throat, coughing every third inhale or so. "Tinkerbell, Robin, may I speak to you outside, please?" Regina said, making the question sound more like a demand.

Emma watched as Regina led the duo outside of the diner where she continued to watch as the Fairy pull up the Robin Hood guys' sleeve to show a stiff Regina a tattoo. The blonde couldn't make out the details of the tattoo from where she was sitting but she she knew it was a tattoo the two woman were looking at outside. What was the big deal about a tattoo? The brunette outside was getting more and more agitated if the rapid hand gestures were anything to go by. Emma watched as Regina opened the door to the diner a little bit before turning back to Robin and Tink.

"You will drop it and never bring it up again if you know what is good for you, Tinkerbell" Regina growled out before walking back towards the twins and Emma.

~oOo~

"Are you waiting for me to bring it up or are you hoping I won't ask?" Emma huffed out.

It's been a few hours since the diner altercation and her and Regina were both getting ready for bed. Washing the toothpaste out of her mouth, Emma turned to where Regina was on the toilet.

Regina hesitated before wiping herself and flushing the toilet. Washing her hands, she thought of how she was going to tell Emma that this supposed Robin Hood was her so called Soulmate.

"He's just a man from my past. Well, technically Tinkerbell's past. But my past too I guess" Regina tried to explain.

"So what was so significant about his tattoo?"

Regina stiffened unconsciously. "His tattoo?" she echoed.

Emma furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, his tattoo"

Regina walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the bed before pulling down the comforter. "Tinkerbelle doesn't know what she is talking about. His tattoo is no more important than the fact that he has brown hair"

"His hair is actually more blonde than brown. Like a golden brown"

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed" Regina said, lying. She noticed everything about him, even down to the fact that when he smiles that boyish grin of his, his dimple on the right side is more prominent. "Why are we talking about Robin Hood of Locksley anyways? Especially when I can do something else with my mouth besides talking, hm?" she said before pulling Emma down on the bed. Landing on top of her, Regina furrowed her eyebrows when Emma's hands went to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Emma forced herself to relax. Geez, Swan. You just confirmed the pregnancy recently, and you're already protective. Removing her arms from around her stomach, she wrapped them around Regina's waist. "Nothing is wrong, Baby Girl"

"Bueno. Te amo" Regina murmured before connecting their lips in a slow sensual kiss.

~oOo~

**A/N : Yes, I killed off Cora, just wanted to use her for a while. lol **

***Special thinks to those who Pm'd me and continued to leave reviews even though it was obvious I abandoned the story. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_"__That doesn't sound like something Regina would do" Addilyn said after Emma told her and Jessika what transpired an hour ago. "Granted, I've known her for only a year but still" _

_"__Well believe it because it happened" Emma said before casting a glance in the direction of her sleeping three year olds in the next room. She picked up her phone. "She hasn't replied to my text yet, either" Emma tossed her phone on the couch next to her. _

_"__Let the twins stay over tonight. Seems like you and Latin Lover needs to talk"_

_Emma cracked a small smile. "You'll definitely deserve the fireball thrown at you if she ever heard you refer to her as that"_

~oOo~

**A/N : What do you guys think Regina did to piss off Emma?**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	33. The Past Is Here

**A/N : Here it is, folks! Another chapter! **

**Pssst : It's short, I know. The next one will be longer, I promise. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love, **

_"His hair is actually more blonde than brown. Like a golden brown"_

_"Oh, really? I haven't noticed" Regina said, lying. She noticed everything about him, even down to the fact that when he smiles that boyish grin of his, his dimple on the right side is more prominent. "Why are we talking about Robin Hood of Locksley anyways? Especially when I can do something else with my mouth besides talking, hm?" she said before pulling Emma down on the bed. Landing on top of her, Regina furrowed her eyebrows when Emma's hands went to her stomach. "What's wrong?"_

_Emma forced herself to relax. Geez, Swan. You just confirmed the pregnancy recently, and you're already protective. Removing her arms from around her stomach, she wrapped them around Regina's waist. "Nothing is wrong, Baby Girl" _

_"Bueno. Te amo" Regina murmured before connecting their lips in a slow sensual kiss._

_**~oOo~**_

Everytime, without fail, something would prevent Emma from telling Regina about her pregnancy. Today it was about the fact that Emma questioned where Regina was sneaking off to for the third time that week. The blonde prepped herself on what to say and how to say it. She was just going to come out and say that the was a few weeks away from her second trimester. Luckily she hasn't started showing yet. The lovers talked last night about staying in during the weekend to have family time and to Emma's disappointment, she woke up without Regina beside her. It was too early for the kids to get up, too early for anyone to get up really. So to say she was seeing red when she saw Regina trying to sneak out of the house without making a noise, would be an understatement.

"So what is it this time? You wanted to run out to get popcorn for movie night tonight?"

Regina paused at her lover's voice.

"No, that can't be right because it's a few hours until the stores open. So what's the excuse this time Regina? Last time it was to pick up take out but you came home two hours later….without food." Emma croaked out, eyes filling with tears with all the possibilities on why Regina would be sneaking out the house at 5 in the morning.

Regina finally turned around. "I-" she cleared her throat. "I'm helping a friend build their house"

Emma shifted from foot to foot, nervous. "Not so sound suspicious, but what friend?"

Regina hesitated again. "Robin Hood"

Emma stiffened at the name. Robin Hood has been trouble ever since he showed up in Storybrooke. Regina has gotten more agitated since his arrival and the whispered conversations between Tinkerbell and Regina have become more heated too; all the conversations having to do with Robin Hood.

"Who is Robin Hood to you, 'Gina? Ever since he showed up, you two act like you've got this special bond. I've seen the two of you around town"

A few moment passed without Regina answering.

"Robin is -was- my soulmate" Regina said so lowly that if Regina wasn't straining to hear, she would've missed it.

Emma grimaced and placed her hands around her stomach in a protective gesture. Regina followed the move with furrowed eyebrows. "Does your stomach hurt again?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. She took a step towards the younger woman.

Emma ignored her. "Is or was? It doesn't sound like you're sure"

"Is...was, does it matter? What matters is that I'm here with _you _now" Regina stressed.

Emma scoffed. "Here with me now" she shook her head. "And when you're tired of us, you'll go run to him, is that it, yeah?" Emma questioned; her accent getting stronger the more angrier she got.

Regina was starting to get pissed. "Emma what are you talking about? You're not making any sense. I chose you, I said!"

"Yeah, and you also said I had nothing to worry about about and you didn't know what Tinkerbell was talking about when I asked you about _Robin _two weeks ago!" Emma yelled. "How do I know that you're being truthful this time, huh?" she said in a much quieter voice. All the fight leaving her body.

Regina cupped a glowing cheek. God, Emma was gorgeous, especially the past two months or so. Not so say she wasn't beautiful three of four months ago, but something was just bringing out the prettiness in Emma more. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Regina responded, "I love you, Emma Kassidy Swan. Not him. Never him. I don't care what the pixie dust said, alright? _You're _my soulmate. I chose you. Plus we're already True Love's. " she leaned in closer. "I'll always chose you and our children" she whispered before connecting their lips.

Emma pulled away before the kiss deepened. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Regina placed her hands on Emma's hips. "In fact, I'm going to call David and ask him if he and a few of his buddy's can help build Robin's house instead"

Emma groaned and placed her head in the crook of Regina's neck. "I feel like one of those jealous girls who makes their boyfriend stop hanging around their ex girlfriend" she complained. "You can hang around him if you want, I'll try not to feel weird about it"

"Really?" Regina said a little too quickly.

"Well gee, Regina. Don't let me stop you" the blonde said sarcastically.

"You just gave me permission!" Regina exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I shouldn't have to give you permission. You should automatically want to chose me!" Emma said, angry again. "Then again, I'm not your soulmate so have fun building a house with _Hood _in the woods" she finished, tears running down her face. Freaking hormones. "Who cares who she hangs out with" she mumbled, making her way back upstairs.

Regina watched her lover go with a mixture of emotions. On one hand, she felt guilty for sneaking around and making her lover cry, but on the other hand, she's happy that Emma gave her the go ahead to continue to make friends with Robin Hood. Sighing, she grabbed her house and car keys and opened the front door. Turning around one last time, she quickly made her way to her car.

Emma couldn't believe that Regina still chose to go help _him _ even though she voiced her opinion on the matter. She waited on the top of the stairs to see if the handle would return and Regina would step through the doors and realize what she did. _Ten minutes _No Regina. _Fifteen minutes. _Still no Regina. After twenty five minutes, Emma angrily swiped a lone tear from her cheek and went to go check up on the twins.

"Wake up Monsters, we're going to go to Auntie's house"

~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"That doesn't sound like something Regina would do" Addilyn said after Emma told her and Jessika what transpired an hour ago. "Granted, I've known her for only a year but still"

"Well believe it because it happened" Emma said before casting a glance in the direction of her sleeping three year olds in the next room. She picked up her phone. "She hasn't replied to my text yet, either" Emma tossed her phone on the couch next to her.

"Let the twins stay over tonight. Seems like you and Latin Lover needs to talk"

Emma cracked a small smile. "You'll definitely deserve the fireball thrown at you if she ever heard you refer to her as that"

Jessika waved off her best friend. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Suddenly her eyes went wide when she finally got a good look at Emma. "You're pregnant!"

"She's what?!"

"Jess is right, I am pregnant"

Addilyn got up from her spot next to Jessika and knelt in front of her blonde friend. "How far along are you?" she asked before reaching out to touch Emma's stomach. It was hard to believe that behind the toned flat stomach, a child was growing.

"A few weeks away from my second trimester"

"Regina doesn't know" Jessika guessed.

Emma shook her head no.

"You've known a while, too" Jessika said, guessing again.

"You have to tell her soon" Addilyn said. "She has a right to know"

"Everytime I've tried, something comes up. Hell, I was about to tell her today. I wanted to tell her over breakfast, but I was the one who got surprised instead"

"She was sneaking out" Addilyn murmured, remembering the conversation all three of them had no more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Yeah" Emma muttered. "I miss her" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"You c-"

Whatever Jessika was about to say was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. "I bet you that's Latin Lover"

Emma's eyes lit up at the prospect but didn't move from the couch. She fiddled with the hem of her pink crop top, nervously waiting to see if it really was Regina who rung the doorbell.

"Lo siento, mi amor" a voice said behind her.

Emma bit her lip and regarded her girlfriend who stood before her. Addilyn and Jessika nowhere in sight. "What for?"

Regina knelt beside Emma, the same way Addilyn did a few minutes before. "For sneaking out the house like some common hoodlum, I should've told you where I was going"

"Oh"

"Oh?" Regina questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Emma shrugged. "Yeah, oh"

"What's oh?"

"Do you also need the origin of word with that definition?"

The brunette shook her head softly. "What's with the attitude, Emma? I apologized"

"Yes, but not for all" Emma retorted.

Regina threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "What more is there to say sorry over?"

Emma stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "Um, how about the bloody fact that you still chose to help Hood instead of staying at home with me. You left!"

Regina knew that this was going to come back to bite her in the ass but at the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted things right between her and Emma. "I didn't help him" she lied, causing her blonde lover to stop pacing

"What? You didn't?"

"No, My Darling. I walked around town to think and then went home. When I realized you and the children weren't there, I knew you had to come here"

"Oh" Emma said.

"May you please use that in a sentence" Regina teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Regina. "I'm sorry, too. It's just that-I mean-ugh"

"Shh" Regina soothed, taking Emma into her arms. "I understand"

She didn't know how Regina understood when she herself couldn't grasp why the idea of Hood and her lover hanging out out bothered her, but she nodded anyways. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and willed the sudden nausea away. No, no, no. Not now. She breathed in and out slowly while trying to picture her lungs doing the act. A few seconds passed before she felt like she could breath normally without wanting to throw up.

"Are we okay, now?" Regina whispered.

Emma nodded her head from between Regina's neck and smiled when she felt a kiss being placed on her hairline.

"Let's get the niños then and go home. It's not even 6 yet.

"Jess and Addi said that they can stay here for the night"

Regina wiggled her eyebrows. "So we'll have the house to ourselves?"

Emma swatted a tan arm. "Yes, but I plan on going back to sleep"

"I know something that can make you go to sleep" Regina nipped an earlobe.

Emma squealed before they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

~oOo~

_-Two week time skip-_

"Emma, I lied" Regina said, still panting from the almost excruciating orgasm Emma just gave her.

Emma lifted her head from between her lover's thighs. "Lied about what?" she said before wiping her chin with her shoulder. She quickly licked away the remaining wetness before settling beside the older woman.

"When you asked me why'd I still helped Robin build his house, I lied' Regina whispered, close to tears.

"Oh" Emma said before sitting up. She all of a sudden felt naked, even though she literally was. She felt exposed. So she quickly walked towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts and a tank top, not caring if they belonged to her or Regina.

Regina sat up, not bothering to cover her bare torso. "God, Em. I just feel so guilty"

"Why are you telling me this now? It's been close to two weeks"

"I didn't know how to tell you. When it happened, I just wanted us to be alright again, I knew it was wrong, but I just missed us, so I lied to avoid another fight"

"Have you seen him since?"

"Yes, but-"

Emma held up a hand. "Save it"

"Will you listen?"

"Why!" Emma screamed. "So I can listen to my lover tell me that she's been _transpassing _around town with her _Soulmate" _She spat out.

"Fuck soulmate, Emma. You're my True Love!"

Emma blinked, shocked that Regina cursed. She seldom did that.

"You cut me off and I wasn't finished. Can you sit back down, please?"

Emma shook her head no.

"Fine" Regina answered. "Like I was saying. Yes, I talked to him since helping him build his house, but it was only to tell him that whether the pixie dust was right or wrong, I only have one soulmate in my life, and that's my True Love. He respected my wishes to be left alone and we haven't had a conversation since"

"How do I know that's the truth?"

Regina flinched. Emma's words felt like a slap to the face. Swallowing around a tight throat, she slowly got up and made her way to her blonde lover. She gently grabbed Emma's face between her hands and stared into red rimmed green eyes. "I'm not lying, Mi Amor" Regina said before kissing Emam softly. "I'm not lying"" she whispered again after pulling away.

Emma sighed. "I believe you, still angry, but I believe you"

"Why are you still angry?"

"Oh, gee. I dunno, Regina. "How about each time I want to tell you something, or do something with you, you were never home? Or if you were here physically, you weren't with me emotionally"

Regina hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry if it felt like I was off somewhere in my head. I wasn't thinking about him, I swear"

Emma ran her hand through Regina's hair a couple of times before playing with the ends. "Where were you then?"

"I was thinking about your subtle but sudden changes"

The blonde willed her body not to tense. "Oh?" she squeaked out.

Regina's eyes narrowed at her girlfriends failed act of nonchalance. "What is it, Emma? I might not have come right out and asked, but I noticed a change" she paused, almost scared to ask. "You're not sick _sick _are you?"

"Sick sick?"

"Yes, like hospital sic. Terminal cancer sick. You're hiding something"

"Oh? Like you?" Emma shot back.

"Stop trying to pick a fight Emma, and tell me. What's wrong?"

Emma held her stomach protectively with one hand, swallowing when brown eyes followed the movement. "Regina" she choked out.

~oOo~

**A/N : To be continued. lol Thank you for the reviews! **

**Next time on FBWT - **

_"What's not many?"_

_"Gold, Jess and Addi" Emma shrugged while looking down at the carpet. _

_"So the whole town knows I got my girlfriend knocked up but the person who had a hand in it"_

_"If you remember, it wasn't your hand that got me knocked up" Emma said with a small smile. _

_Regina released something between a laugh and a sob. "This isn't funny, Emma"_

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


End file.
